The Mummy 3: Imhotep's Revenge
by marybug6otnile
Summary: It is five years after the O'Conells laid Imhotep and his evil bride-to-be, Anck-su-namun, to rest. Then, on a dig in Egypt, the O'Connell family finds that the two wicked mummies aren't quite as dead as could be hoped......
1. Chapter 1

Ah, yes, the whole "I do not own these characters nor any characters  
associated with them (except Shanala. () There. I said it. They're not  
mine. Though I'd be rich, rich, RICH if they were....  
  
Ahm Shere-1938  
  
Ahm Shere was once a very large and very dangerous place. The entire land was covered in a thick oasis that swarmed with snakes, scorpions, and the dangerous cannibal-like skeletons, pygmies. However, that was when the wicked and deadly Scorpion King ruled, living in a golden pyramid in the middle of the oasis. On top of this temple was a huge diamond that was so large, travelers miles and miles away could see it as it winked at them in the sun, beckoning them to their deaths. This infamous land was shattered however, when Rick O'Connell, famed adventurer and archaeologist, had killed him and his army of Anubis warriors. This done, the land was sucked down into the Underworld with its king, leaving nothing but an empty, vast desert where it once was. However, the temple still lay miles and miles under the sand, where several men were digging it up, trying not to find the oasis, nor its king, but someone else. Someone who had died betraying her own true love... "Hurry up! Put your backs into it!" Over one hundred Arabic men dressed in nothing but long, black pants heaved on the giant slab of rock covering the entrance to the Scorpion King's Tomb. "Come on! You can go faster than that!" shouted a tall, Egyptian-born man with sun-bronzed skin and dark eyes. He wore a black, billowing cloak over his armor, a red turban on his head, and he held a sword at his side--he was known to the diggers as Abitula. Everyone feared and respected this captain of the guard, who had been known to kill slaves if they displeased him...The men had been there all day, slaving tirelessly under the hot Egyptian sun, and now they were so close to their goal...Finally, with a giant tug, the rock came loose. "There! Now pull it over there, next to the other rubble!" Abitula ordered. The men obeyed him and pulled the boulder away from the pit. "Now, half of you go inside and see what you find!" Many of the men swallowed hard and looked into the pit with fearful eyes. "Go on! No one has been in there in over five hundred years!" The men cautiously walked towards the entrance of the pit, but they halted when a loud voice rang out. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you." The men whirled around. A stranger in a long black cloak stood before them, his face covered by a hood. "Who are you?" demanded the soldier. "That does not matter. What matters is that your men will die if they go in there." "How do you know?" sneered Abitula. "There is an evil down there that has claimed the lives of many. An evil so strong, no man can even see it, if they do not want to die a horribly ghastly death." "Look, I don't care what you say, my men are going down there! We are looking for someone." "Would that someone be Anck-su-namun, Pharaoh Seti's Mistress?" Abitula stared at the stranger, "How did you know about that.?" "You are trying to resurrect her again. This I cannot allow." "Oh yea? Who's going to stop me?" asked the soldier angrily, "You and what army?" Suddenly, more than one hundred men appeared behind the stranger. "This army." The stranger stated simply, nodding at the hundreds of men behind him. "ATTACK THEM!" Abitula yelled. The Arabs all grabbed guns and started shooting at the stranger and his men. The Egyptian paid to attention to the battle; he quickly grabbed a black book out of his cloak and jumped into the tomb.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Abitula's footsteps echoed strangely off of the stone walls, mixing with his heavy breathing. The light from his torch cast flickering shadows along the floor and walls which were swallowed up by the darkness when he walked away. Occasionally, a rat or snake crawled past him, but he was too busy looking for the right room to notice. Finally, after he'd been walking for nearly half an hour, he came upon a large, dark room. A strange skittering sound reached his ears. He quickly stopped walking and lowered his torch to the floor. Squinting slightly, he saw that the floor had turned from stone into a glittering mass of moving bugs: scorpions. "This is it!" he exclaimed excitedly, setting his torch down on the floor and grabbing a key out of his pocket. He quickly unlocked the book with it and set it back in his pocket. He flipped through the heavy pages until he came upon the right one.  
  
"Amun Ra, Amun De. Horratico mista lonos. Deswilata monshate. Menanoya Yatiwe, Yatiwe, Yatiwe!"  
  
A sudden shriek erupted from within the insects, echoing off the walls and making the Egyptian's ears ring. The soldier quickly stood up and backed against the wall, watching eagerly as the bugs started to move... "What have you done?!?" The Egyptian looked behind him. The stranger stood there, his cloak now off of his unshaven face to reveal shoulder length black hair and several tattoos: a Medjai. "I have resurrected Queen Anck-su-namun! There is nothing you can do about it! She shall seek her revenge upon the O'Connell family, and I will receive my just reward!"  
  
"That's right, you shall!" retorted the man, "Anck-su-namun cares no more about her followers than she does of about her enemies!" "We shall soon find out!" remarked the soldier, gesturing towards the scorpions, which were now parting to reveal the corpse of a slender, beautiful woman. Had her face and hands not been so scarred from the stings of the scorpions, she would have looked much less gruesome. At the sight of her, the stranger quickly backed out of the room and raced out of the tomb. The soldier looked back at the lady, who was now slowly standing up.  
  
"Your Highness," he muttered. The woman turned her dark eyes towards him, drawing a slow, rattling breath.  
  
"Who are you? What year is it?" she asked slowly.  
  
"I am Abitula, your loyal servant. It is 1938; it has been five years since you last walked this land."  
  
"Five years?" A dark flicker came into her eyes and her voice was harsh, "All because of those O'Connells..."  
  
"Your Majesty, I know where the O'Connells are! Would you like me to take you to them?"  
  
The proposal was very tempting; she so wanted to kill that family, especially the woman who ruined everything, Evelyn O'Connell... but she shook her head as she ran a hand through her long brown hair and a scorpion fell out of it and hit the floor, "No. I have other business to attend to. The O'Connells can wait." Abitula kneeled on his knee and mumbled,  
  
"Yes Your Highness."  
  
Anck-su-namun turned her gaze towards a dark tunnel that was mostly blocked by debris, "So long for now, My Love. I will return, and we shall both kill the O'Connells."  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sweat trickled down thirteen-year-old Alex O'Connell's resolute face, the hot Egyptian sun beating down upon him with no mercy. He hastily pushed his straw-colored hair away from his hazel eyes as he slowly walked towards the dark entrance, his father's back turned to him as he talked to Alex's mother, Evelyn. Alex was getting closer and closer to the tomb's entrance, his heart beating painfully fast in excitement. Ever since he had been kidnapped five years ago, both his parents had forbidden him to step foot into a tomb alone. He didn't think it was such a big deal; he had made it out perfectly fine when he was eight. Of course, it had been very close. Imhotep and Anck-su-namun were both resurrected ancient Egyptians who were bent on destroying not only his entire family, but the world as well. He had almost died from a cursed bracelet known as the Bracelet of Anubis. Luckily, his father Rick O'Connell, the famous adventurer, had saved him. Then, Evelyn Carnaham O'Connell, a renowned Egyptologist and Alex's mum, had been stabbed by Anck-su-namun and resurrected by none other than Alex himself. Alex beamed with pride as he remembered seeing his mother's eyes open and breath enter her lungs again. Alex wanted to be just like his dad when he got older, and he knew it was impossible if he couldn't even go into a tomb by himself. Licking his parched lips, he swallowed to dampen his dry mouth and continued walking towards the tomb. He was a mere three inches form the entrance when his dad suddenly whirled around and grabbed his arm. With a half smile, Rick stated, "Hello Son. Fancy seeing you here." Alex fought to get away, but Rick grabbed his other arm and started the lecture: "Alex, it's too dangerous down there!" Rick was a tall, muscular man who was actually very good-looking for his age. His skin was bronzed from being in the sizzling heat all day, and his dark brown hair was streaked with sandy brown because it had been bleached by the sun. He wore a white shirt, which had its collar open and its sleeves rolled up and showed his strong arms almost completely. He wore heavy boots, in which the bottoms of his pants were tucked to keep them from tripping him up whenever he climbed over rocks, or sand, or any other place he might go. A gun holster was attached to his hip, where it usually rested, waiting to be used for defense. He was very strong, both physically and mentally, and this was proved by the fact that he held a firm grip on his son's arms the whole time he spoke and his face was set in an irritated and stern look.  
  
"Dad! I just want to go into the entrance!" Alex protested angrily.  
  
"No, Alex! I've told you millions of times, you're too young to go in the tombs alone!"  
  
"Why? I'm thirteen years old!"  
  
"I'm thirty-six, what's your point?"  
  
"I'm old enough to go by myself!"  
  
"No you are not!" Alex looked pleadingly at his mother, "Mum? Don't you get a say in this?"  
  
Evelyn O'Connell looked up at her son, "Well, Alex, I think you should mind your father and wait until you're at least sixteen..."  
  
"Mum!"  
  
Evelyn shrugged, "It's my opinion! That's what you wanted, isn't it?"  
  
Rick smiled triumphantly and stated, "See? Now go back to the tent and build.a slingshot or something."  
  
"I've already got a slingshot!" Alex replied, pulling out a wooden slingshot and a few pebbles and brandishing them angrily at his father.  
  
"Fine, then.go.study about the Ancient Egyptians."  
  
Alex sighed again and turned around. "Never mind I was kidnapped when I was eight and made it out perfectly fine!" he muttered under his breath, picking up another pebble and walking towards the tent. He plopped down onto his blanket and reached for a large, heavy book. "This is not fair!" he complained, wiping sweat off of his face, "They treat me like I'm six or something! I bet when my mum and dad were younger, they went into tombs all the time!" Alex was wearing an outfit similar to his father's, except he didn't have a gun. His short-sleeved white shirt was tucked hastily into his brown pants, where he stashed pebbles, small snakes, and other things in his pockets. This greatly annoyed his mother, who seriously disapproved of Alex picking up snakes wherever he went.  
  
"What if he picks up a poisonous one?" she asked Rick.  
  
"We'll take him to the hospital and pray to God he lives," Rick had answered her calmly. Rick was usually very calm and composed about everything. He was definitely one of the bravest people Alex knew, and Alex held him in high regard for that. Too bad his dad still wouldn't let him go in a tomb. Still, when he thought about his kidnapping five years ago, he started to realize why his parents worried so much. He decided he would just have to wait until his parents left. Then, if he was quiet, he'd be able to sneak off...  
  
******************************************************  
  
Rick shook his head and sighed, "I swear, Evy, that boy is beginning to drive me insane."  
  
Evelyn smiled, her dark eyes instantly lighting up, "Darling, he just wants to be like you!"  
  
"Like me?" Rick blew dust off of his gun and glanced at Evelyn, "I don't think so. I think he just enjoys getting into trouble."  
  
Evelyn closed her eyes and shook her head exasperatedly, "That's why he's already getting to be exactly like you!"  
  
Rick raised his eyebrows, "Me? Get into trouble?"  
  
Evelyn nodded, "If it wasn't for you, we never would have risen Imhotep from the dead and our son wouldn't have such a knack for trouble."  
  
At this, Rick dropped his gun to the floor of the tent and crossed his arms, "Excuse me? You're blaming me for that? Lemme think...who was the one who so desperately needed to see that book?" Rick raised his voice into a higher octave and stated, " 'It's only a book! No harm ever came from reading a book!'"  
  
Evelyn looked over at Rick and laughed, "It's true! Most books you can read without having a mummy come after you to suck your brains out!"  
  
Rick chuckled, "Yea, I guess your right."  
  
"Besides," Evelyn continued, fluttering her eyelashes flirtatiously at Rick, "If that hadn't happened, we wouldn't be married."  
  
Rick nodded thoughtfully and grabbed his gun again, "True...true..."  
  
******************************************************  
  
Alex had been sitting in his smoldering hot tent for an hour now, doing nothing but staring dumbly at the fabric of the tent, seeming as if he was doing nothing constructive...but he was. He had been planning the perfect escape, and he was almost positive it would work like a charm. "Mum's the biggest worrier I've ever heard of...especially when it comes to me. If I tell her I'm not feeling well...and I act really, really sick..." Alex smiled deviously as he stood and headed for the opening of his tent. After clearing his throat, he mumbled in a croaky whisper, "Mum...I don't feel well..."  
  
Evelyn whipped around, eyebrows creased with worry, "What is it, Darling?"  
  
"Mum...I'm so...hot...if I went someplace cool, I'd probably feel better."  
  
Alex heaved an impressive sigh and wiped sweat from his eyes. "I'm so... parched."  
  
Rick rolled his eyes, but Evelyn was genuinely concerned. "Oh really, Darling? Maybe you should rest..."  
  
Alex started to sit down, but then fell over on the hot sand and had to clench his teeth to resist jumping up again as the sand burned his skin. "Alex!" Evy jumped up and kneeled next to him, "Rick, help me!" Rick moaned and scooted over. "Move real quick, Evy. I'll wake him up." Evelyn straightened to her feet and watched Alex nervously. Rick grabbed his shirt and jerked him up, scowling irritably, "Hey, Alex? It's your dad. You're giving your mom a heart attack. Wake up."  
  
Alex didn't move; he had to resist laughing as Rick looked behind him at Evelyn, who was wringing her hands. Rick leaned towards Alex and whispered,  
  
"I'm serious, Alex. I know you're awake. What's it gonna take for you to give you mother a break?" Alex remained perfectly still, and he saw the slight worry cross his father's face, "Alex? C'mon, Son! Are you for real? Shoot..." Rick turned to Evy and led her away, asking her over and over where the water bottles were. As soon as they were out of sight, Alex leaped to his feet, made sure his slingshot was in his pocket, and then raced away from the camp fast as he could.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Evelyn was a very beautiful woman. Her long auburn hair framed her perfectly round face, which was tanned bronze by the Egyptian sun. Her eyes were dark blue and showed her intelligence and resolution almost like a window into her thoughts. Due to the fact that she was almost always on the move, she was very slender and, basically, the kind of woman mainly any man would fall for. And Rick knew how perfectly lucky he was to have gotten her for his wife. He thought this almost always, especially since five years ago...when he had almost lost her...His thoughts were interrupted as Evelyn thrust a water bottle into his hands, "Let's go!" Evy said resolutely, grabbing Rick's hand and half-dragging him back to where they had left Alex. Evy looked very anxious as she turned the corner and mumbled,  
  
"That Egyptian Virus has been going around...what if Alex has it? He'll...die..."  
  
In a fruitless attempt to comfort his wife, Rick stated, "C'mon, Evy. It'll be ok. That virus is probably at the other end of town..."  
  
"No...it was here...in fact, the last known death occurred here..."  
  
"Great...lemme guess...is it caused by a curse?"  
  
"Well...actually...yes. You see, it's a sickness that comes form the Medjai's Curse..."  
  
"Medjai's curse?" Rick arched an eyebrow and gave her 'The Look', "What the heck?"  
  
Evelyn looked sharply up at him and sighed exasperatedly, "Many years ago, in the land of Egypt, a young man lived and thrived. His father was the leader of the Medjai, and therefore, the man was expected to become a Medjai as well. However, this person did not want to be a protector of man, instead he wished to work for someone slightly more powerful. However, true to his father's wishes, he became a Medjai. Or, so everyone thought. This man was really a soldier of the high priest Imhotep, who had agreed to pay him handsomely if he would kill the Medjai leader. The only way the traitor could do this was to become a Medjai, so he undertook several years of training and became a Warrior for God. However, soon after that, he attacked his father and killed him, assuming that, without a leader, the Medjai would not continue helping mankind." Evelyn took a deep breath and continued, "However, he was wrong. When the Medjai found out that he had killed their leader, they became furious and captured him. Then, they quickly dug a tomb for him and chained him there, meaning to leave him until he died of starvation. However, just as the man was dying, he made a deal with the evil god Set. He asked Set to curse his tomb, so that whoever walked into it would be plagued with an awful disease. With every person that died, the man would gain his strength and slowly return to authority. This wish was granted to him, and the fellow died. Several years later, a few young boys foolishly went into the tomb, hoping to find the man. However, after the second that they touched the first wall to his tomb, they became beset with the curse. They were found several days later, dead. After this incident, many people referred to the incident as the Medjai's Curse, and never returned to the fateful desert in which his tomb was located. After several years, his tomb was buried in many mounts of sand, never to be found again. Yet still he waits, hoping to curse another in order to return to power and destroy his every enemy."  
  
Rick stared at Evelyn, mouth hanging open, eyebrows still arched. However, Evelyn's mind was elsewhere as she hurried over to where she had left her son. Rick stood nearby, still trying to sort out what Evy had just said, until he heard her gasp, "Rick, where's Alex?" Rick raced over to his wife and frowned at the empty place where his son had been laying,  
  
"I dunno...I thought he was sleeping..."  
  
"Alex!" Evelyn called, "Where are you?!"  
  
There was no answer. Rick stared at the tomb's entrance and felt his mouth go dry as he saw footprints leading down into the enveloping darkness. "Holy shoot. Evy, I think he's gone!"  
  
Evelyn turned to him quickly and demanded, "What? What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, he's gone into the tomb!"  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Whoa, awesome!" Alex's voice echoed around the large, hollow room. The only source of light was the sunlight from the doorway, which spilled over the sandy floor, eliminating snakes and rats racing to get away from the light. Alex looked around the room, his hand gripping his slingshot tightly. Suddenly, he tripped over something lying on the ground. He let out a sharp cry as he landed on the hard, sandy floor and lay still a moment as his head pounded sharply. He slowly rolled over to look at what he had tripped over and felt his heart skip a beat; a large, decaying mummy lay on the floor, a sword in its hand and a hole in its head. Alex quickly stood up and shuddered, making his head throb even more. He glanced at the mummies head and muttered, "It was probably one of the pharaoh's soldiers. He must have died in a battle, probably defending the pharaoh." He suddenly remembered that his parents could be coming to look for him any minute and he set off deeper into to the tomb. He had been walking through the tomb, looking around at it for quite a long while when a strange noise echoed towards him. He quickly jerked around and looked towards the source of the noise, which was a long, dark hallway. It was now filling slowly with a flickering light, as though fire had appeared inside of it. "This way," someone said. Alex gasped and ran to the other side of the room. He looked around desperately as the footsteps grew louder. He finally saw a large gold statue of the Egyptian god Osiris and jumped behind it. "She should be somewhere around here." Alex peered out from behind the statue. Two men, dressed in armor and cloaks, were walking through the tunnel, escorting a third person who was covered and was impossible to see. One man was carrying a large bag, which looked to be made of cloth, and the other was carrying a torch; both had guns attached to their hips and one had a sword. Alex watched as the people all walked past him into the next room, jabbering about finding someone. The only person who didn't talk was the cloaked person, who merely followed behind the men as they continued into the next hallway. Alex stepped out from behind the statue and glanced at the people again. They turned into another hallway, then, as they continued further into the tomb, their voices faded. Alex looked back at the entrance; if he followed them he was sure to get into huge trouble. But still, it wasn't as if he wasn't already in huge trouble...besides, if he didn't follow, he'd never know who they were, and who they were looking for. Alex finally decided that a few more minutes couldn't hurt, and slowly trailed the fading voices.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"We took care of the guardians for you, My Queen." Alex stopped dead in his tracks as he entered the room. At least twenty mummies were lying on the ground, leaning against the walls, and stacked against the doors. Alex shivered and looked around the room. It was very immense, so big you could fit at least ten normal sized houses into it. The walls were stone, but were very colorful, because of the paintings upon them. There were many doors around the room, but the largest was a solid gold one, which lay right in front of Alex and the men. Alex suddenly realized that he'd better find a hiding place before the men turned around and saw him, and began to look around the room. He saw a large, ancient shield resting against the wall. It was one of the shields that were around as tall as him and twice as wide. Alex quickly accepted the hiding spot, and, after squeezing through, he was able to see the door clearly. Many hieroglyphics were engraved upon it, along with a large lock. The cloaked person suddenly spoke, in a harsh, cold voice, "Open it."  
  
The two men nodded and heaved on the door, not noticing that it was locked.  
  
"Fools!" exclaimed the cloaked one angrily, "There is a lock! Where is the key?"  
  
Alex felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He knew he had heard that voice before. The men stammered apologies and started looking around the room, digging in the sand, and even checking for loose stones in the walls. Suddenly, one man tripped over a mummy, causing its head to fly off and land in his lap. "Aaaauuuuggggghhhhh!" screamed the man, standing up and causing the head to roll off of his lap. Alex quickly clamped his hand over his mouth as he started chuckling uncontrollably.  
  
"Idiot! It's dead!" snapped the second man, hitting the first man upside the head.  
  
Alex laughed into his hand as the second man muttered, "I knew that.it just.just.shocked me."  
  
By the time Alex had stopped laughing, the men were back to searching the tomb, sweat dotting their foreheads as they shot nervous glances at the cloaked individual. Alex glanced around at all of the mummies again; trying to see if he could tell how they had come to their deaths. Suddenly, in the hand of a particularity large mummy, Alex saw a tiny glimmer. He frowned slightly, and then looked for the men. They were both on the other side of the room, still looking for the key. The cloaked person was watching them, its arms crossed. Alex took a deep breath and slowly crawled over to the shining object. When he reached it, he gradually moved towards it and snatched it up. After making certain that the group hadn't noticed him, he crept back over to his hiding spot. When he made it back, he opened his fist and looked at the object . "I knew it!" he muttered, "It's the key!" It was a very small key, in the shape of a bird, encrusted with many blue and red jewels. "Cool!" he exclaimed quietly, gripping the key tightly, "Now I just need to wait until these guys leave, so I can open the door, see what they're looking for, and get back to camp."  
  
******************************************************  
  
Back at the camp, Rick was throwing water into his pack while Evelyn chased him around, nagging him about not harming Alex and to be careful in the tomb. "Rick, I really don't think this is a good idea!"  
  
"Evy, I want you to stay here in case he comes back! And you'd better hope he comes back before I find him, cause when I do..."  
  
Evelyn frowned at Rick, "Don't threaten Alex. He only wants to be like you."  
  
"If he wants to be like me, why doesn't he listen to me?" Rick demanded, picking up his gun and checking to make sure it was loaded.  
  
"Because he's stubborn."  
  
"Like you," Rick commented. Evelyn grinned proudly, "Yes. Like me."  
  
"Alright. Stay here ok? I promise I won't hurt him...until I get back."  
  
"Rick!" "I'm kidding! And don't worry, Evy. He'll be fine."  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Will you two hurry up?" Alex bit his lip as he watched the men come closer and closer to his hiding place, now knocking mummies and statues to the ground in their frantic search. "I guess I could try to run for it." Alex shook his head, "They could easily out-run me; I'm much younger than them." Alex continued chewing his lip, fingering his slingshot. "My slingshot!" Alex exclaimed quietly, grabbing a pebble out of his pocket and fitting it into the slingshot. He could simply shoot one of the men, and then the other two would be too distracted to notice him as he ran for the entrance! Alex pulled the rubber band back and aimed it carefully at one man's head. Ping! The pebble flew from Alex's slingshot and hit the man on the forehead. "Ouch!" shouted the man, clasping his hand over his head. Alex stood up and quietly began to rush to the door. "What's wrong?" shouted one man. "Someone shot me!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"My head!"  
  
"No! I mean, where did the shot come from?"  
  
"I dunno! I didn't notice!"  
  
Alex glanced at the men; one man was on the floor, clutching his head, the other was looking around the room, his torch lighting up his frightened face as he said, "This place is cursed!" Alex chuckled and turned for the door. Suddenly, the Cloaked One spoke again, "It is not cursed, Abitula. Mugentai was shot by a young man named Alex O'Connell, who is standing right over there, by the door." Alex froze and watched as the two men whirled around and stared at him. Without warning, Abitula strode over and grabbed Alex's arm. "Ow! Hey, let go of me!" Alex shouted, trying to pull his arm out of the man's grip.  
  
"Shut up, little boy. You should have stayed home with your parents! Now you shall regret you ever came here!"  
  
"I'm not little! I'm thirteen years old!"  
  
The man simply threw Alex onto the ground and pulled out a long, razor sharp sword. Alex quickly rolled out of the way, just as the blade came down and sank into the floor; as the man pulled on it, Alex jumped up and ran towards the door. "Oh no you don't, my little friend!" smirked the man named Mugentai, blocking the door. Alex backtracked and backed up against the wall, just as the man pulled his sword out of the floor. "Well," Alex thought as Abitula advanced on him, "When all else fails, yell for Dad." "DAD!" Alex shouted, "HELP! DAD!" The man smiled wickedly as he raised the sword once more above his head and brought it down. Alex shut his eyes and waited for the sword to hit him, but it never did. Alex waited for a second, and then heard a clatter and a thud. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and saw his dad, standing above the man, whose sword was lying next to him. "Dad!" Alex exclaimed.  
  
"Let's go, Alex!" replied Rick, grabbing his arm and starting towards the door.  
  
Alex looked back at the man, who was lying on the floor, glowering after him. Suddenly, an icy voice came from the shadows, "You cannot stop us, Rick O'Connell. I will resurrect him and his followers, and we will come after you and destroy all of you, starting with your son!" Alex looked at his father, who abruptly turned around and stared at the cloaked person. "Who are you?" he demanded, pushing Alex behind him. The person didn't speak again; it just lifted its gloved hands up to its hood and pulled it off. She was a very beautiful woman, with long, dark brown hair, which was cut in the traditional Egyptian style and rested perfectly against her beautiful tan face. She was wearing a long, clinging black dress, which showed off her slender figure pleasantly. Her eyes were dark, and, at the moment, filled with hatred as she glowered at Rick and Alex. Alex gawked at her for a moment, her last words echoing in his brain constantly; then he felt his knees buckle and he fell backwards. Rick quickly reached over and caught him before he hit the hard ground, but he didn't notice that the key had fallen out of his son's limp hand as he hurriedly picked him up and carried him out of the tomb. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, well, NOW I have some reviews! Yippee! Yahoo! Alright! Happy day, happy day! Ahem. Sry. OK. So. First:

Thanx to Imhoteps Lover (my very first REVIEWER!!!!!!!!!!! You're award is:.............uh...........the second chapter! Yes! The second chapter is dedicated to my dear friend, Imhoteps Lover! *applause*) OK. Now....

The third chapter (once I get it up) will be dedicated to Deana, cuz your kewl. I already wrote the third chapter, and I took you and Imhoteps Lover's advice: I INDENTED paragraphs! Thanx. I was wondering what was wrong with that whole picture...didn't know if they needed double spaces between them or not, so... 

Now, if more people review, I'll dedicate chapters to them (if they're nice and honest and have good suggestions and/or comments). So....Read and Review, though that has become so cliché now....  ;) 

Chapter 2

 Evelyn O'Connell had owned a large manor in Egypt ever since her parents had passed on. Though the family only used it when they were traveling in Egypt, it was still very convenient to have. Especially at the moment. Because at the moment, Rick was kneeling on the floor, a water bottle in his hand and his gun attached to his hip, staring blankly at Alex, who was lying on his bed, motionless. Evy was sitting on a chair nearby, wringing her hands in her lap as she stared at Alex's sleeping form, sprawled out in what looked to be a very uncomfortable position.

 "Is he alright, Rick?"

 "Yes, Evy."

 "What happened? Are you sure it was her? Did she hurt him? Was Im-"

 "Evy! Please!" 

Evelyn snapped her mouth shut and bit her lip. Rick kneeled next to Alex, and slapped him on the cheek.

 "Alex," Rick said, shaking him, "Alex, wake up!" 

Alex wearily opened his eyes and looked around. He recognized his room, but it still confused him. Hadn't he just been in a tomb a moment ago? 

"Where am I?' he asked groggily. 

"In your room," Rick stated simply, standing up. "We're home," he explained, handing the bottle to Alex. Alex took the bottle but didn't drink any water. 

"Home? But Dad! What about…?"

 "Your mother and I are both going back to the tomb as soon as Jonathan gets here."

 "Aw, Dad! C'mon!" exclaimed Alex, "Can't I come?"

 "No!" Evelyn cried, her voice breaking, "You were so close to dying it makes me sick to think about it!"

 "Mum! I came even closer to dying five years ago! Remember?" 

"Yes! Of course I do! You are in danger around tombs, and I don't want to lose you!"

 "Mum-" 

"_No_, Alex!" 

Then Rick started too, "You shouldn't have gone in that tomb in the first place! You deliberately disobeyed us! You're lucky I'm not just sending you back to London, Young Man!"

 Alex opened his mouth, but Evelyn shook her head angrily, "That's it, Alex! End of story. Understood?" 

Alex hung his head sadly and muttered, "Yes ma'am." 

Evelyn exhaled furiously and stood up, her arms crossed. Rick was leaning against the wall, staring at Alex with a look of mixed anger and disappointment. Alex sat on his bed, staring sadly at his hands. 

"We're very disappointed in you, Alex," Rick stated. 

"I know." Alex blinked back tears and felt foolish. He hated crying. He hadn't cried once since he was eight years old, and that had been because his mother had died. But still, every time his father was disappointed in him, he felt terrible. It was just about the worse thing that could happen.

 "I was...only trying to...be like you, Dad," Alex whispered, still looking at his hands. Rick glanced at Alex and sighed,

 "I know, Son. But sometimes you just have to wait to be like me, Kiddo."

 "I know..." Alex glanced up at his father, and Rick saw he was about ready to cry. 

"Great," he thought, "I hate it when this happens. I hate making my kid cry. Perfect." 

Alex blinked several times to disperse the tears and stated clearly, "I'm sorry, Dad. I'm sorry, Mum." 

"I know you are, Kiddo." Rick ruffled Alex's hair, and for once, he didn't protest. Evelyn uncrossed her arms and smiled softly at her son, 

"I forgive you, Alex." Alex's face broke into his normal mischievous grin, and Rick and Evelyn couldn't help but to smile with him. 

******************************************************

Several hours later, Alex was in the living room, a frown on his face, "I'm going to miss you guys!" he mumbled. 

Evelyn hugged him tightly and said, "Cheer up, Alex! We'll be back soon! I mean, it usually takes us about…" 

"Two weeks," Alex finished for her, feeling even more depressed, "It takes us about two weeks to save the world." 

"Hey," Rick declared, "That ain't too bad!" 

Evelyn sighed and rested her hands on her son's shoulders, "Alex, your father and I will be very careful out there, ok? And we'll hurry up and get back home."

 "How soon will you be home?" asked Alex.

 "We'll try to be back in...five days, alright?" 

Alex grinned and questioned, "Will you at least get me a souvenir?" 

"Of course!" 

Suddenly, a voice called through the door. "Hello? Anyone home? It's me. Jonathan!" 

"We'd better go, Evy!" Rick exclaimed.

 Evelyn nodded and hugged Alex once more, "Bye, Alex! Be good for Jonathan."

 "Bye mom," Alex sighed. 

"You gonna be alright, Alex? You're the man of the house, considering Jonathan can't even boil water without burning it," Rick stated, ruffling Alex's hair.

 "No problem, Dad!" exclaimed Alex.

With that, Evelyn and Rick walked out of the room and greeted Jonathan before getting into the car and driving off. That was when a tall, lanky man appeared in the doorway. 

"Alex!" he called, "Why didn't I get a 'hello' from you?" 

Alex looked up and grinned, "Hi, Uncle John!" 

Jonathan was a tall, handsome man of around forty years old with dark brown hair and eyes, light skin, and a very attracting smile. He was wearing a very nice, white suit, which, Alex suspected, he had bought to impress one of his many girlfriends. Though he didn't look it, he was completely the opposite of Evelyn, his 'baby sister' as he called her. Sure, he may have told everyone who would listen that he was constantly meeting up with mummies and beating them up, saving the world, and becoming rich, but, the truth was, the only reason he was rich was because Alex's parents had loaned him so much money. Still, even though Jonathan was, well, a coward, Alex still loved him very much and enjoyed spending time with him. 

"So, what's new, Alex?" 

"Nothing much...except I just read about a really big temple, made out of solid gold!"

Jonathan's face went slack and a dreamy expression came into his eyes, 

"A whole temple? Made out of solid gold?"

 Alex glanced at his uncle, remembering his unfortunate longing for gold and riches, 

"I'll tell you about it in the kitchen!" he sighed, pulling his uncle into the next room.

*****************************************************

Evelyn pushed her hair out of her face, 

"Rick?" she asked, "Are you sure it was her?" 

Rick's eyes darkened, "Yes. She looked just like her, and talked just like her…it was her alright."

 Evelyn sighed and rested her head against Rick's shoulder, "I was worried about that." 

Rick glanced at his wife, "Evy, Alex is safe with Jonathan."

 "I know...I just hate the fact that this is happening again!" 

"You do?" Rick scoffed, "I'm beginning to wonder if we should just let her get Imhotep and give up!" 

"We can't do that, Rick." 

"I know, I know. Just wishing, that's all." 

Evelyn sighed heavily and looked back at the disappearing house. Rick took one hand form the steering wheel and wrapped his arm around her, "He'll be alright, Evy." 

"I know. I just…wish I could be with him, that's all…"

 "I know, so do I…"

******************************************************

"I just…wish I could be with them, that's all." 

Alex glanced up at his uncle when he didn't answer. Jonathan had his chin in his hands and he was staring at the ceiling.

 "Uncle John? Hello!" 

Jonathan jumped, "What? Who? Ummm...what were you saying?" 

Alex frowned irritably, "I said I just wish I could be with my parents, that's all."

 "Well…maybe they'll come home sooner then you think? Now please, I'm begging you! Tell me more about that temple!"

 Alex rolled his eyes; leave it to Uncle John to spend hours sitting there while Alex blabbed on about his life, only to find out his uncle hadn't even been listening. 

Finally, he said, "It's one of the largest tombs ever. The inside and outside are made of solid gold. There are even some jewels that are embedded into the walls!" 

"Wow," sighed Jonathan. 

Alex moaned and rested his head against the table. "I wish I could've gone…" 

Suddenly the phone rang, causing both he and Jonathan to snap out of their daydreams. Alex frowned; no one knew their home phone number. The phone was mostly there for show. He shrugged it off and exclaimed, "I'll get it!" 

"Hello?" he asked.  

"I need to speak to Rick O'Connell." 

"He's not here now, but my uncle is, do you want to speak with him?" 

"Yes." 

Alex handed the phone to Jonathan and plopped down onto a chair, his chin in his hands.

 "Hello? Yes it is." Jonathan frowned as he listened to the other line, "What do you mean you need someone to go down to the museum?"

 He sighed exasperatedly, and then mumbled, "I suppose. But, I can't stay long, I'm watching my nephew." 

With that, he hung up. "Who was it?" Alex asked. 

"Someone at the museum. They need me down there. Somehow found out I was an Egyptologist." 

Alex snorted, but Jonathan didn't notice, "I shouldn't be long; don't answer the door or...anything."

 "Ok." 

Alex watched as Jonathan walked through the front door. Sighing, he plodded into the library and picked out a book about Ancient Egyptians.

 "That was kinda strange!" he muttered, sitting down and opening the book.

******************************************************

_Crunch!_ Evelyn nearly screamed as a scorpion was crushed under her boot. Rick quickly clamped his hand over her mouth and put a finger to his lips as he pointed into the hall. Evelyn nodded and followed him into it, watching the floor carefully as she did so. 

"What do you mean you're better at this than me?"

 "I don't get scared just because a dead body lands on my lap!"

 "I told you! It didn't _scare_ me! It just _shocked_ me!" 

"Will you two shut up? I can't believe I'm letting you live! Maybe I should just let Imhotep regenerate using _your_ bodies…"

 _"No!"_

"We're sorry, Mistress!"

 Evelyn looked over at Rick, who nodded and pointed into the room before slowly and quietly walking in.  Evelyn followed, holding her torch in front of her and walking very carefully over all of the mummies' bodies. The two men were pushing on the door with all their strength; their faces dripping with sweat and pale with exhaustion. Anck-su-namun was holding a torch, impatience etched all over her face. Suddenly, the door swung open, making the men fall flat on their faces. Anck-su-namun carelessly stepped over the men into the next room. Evelyn and Rick followed her slowly, waiting for the men to get up and walk in. When they finally did, they stepped into the room, and what they saw made Evelyn gasp in shock, causing Rick to clamp his hand over her mouth and pull her to his chest. The room was so large Anck-su-namun's torch didn't even reach the back walls. The walls were made of solid gold, engraved with rubies, causing the hieroglyphics to seem to have red, gleaming eyes. Amid the clutter of beds, chests and books, there was a small sarcophagus resting upon a table, surrounded by dead flowers that had long ago lost their scent. Evelyn watched as Anck-su-namun walked up to the coffin and traced a finger over the name. After looking at both of the soldiers, who were hovering behind her, eyeing the coffin with great worry, she opened the coffin. A sudden shriek echoed through the tomb, making the two soldiers shout and run to the other side of the room. Suddenly, a young girl's whispering voice reverberated around the room, sending chills through Evelyn's body. 

_"Yoterirea sinumi diklimus dyie?__ Thalikmotous kistimous. Dea-"_

A loud, terrified scream erupted again, cutting off the voice. Dust was suddenly whipped through the room, making everyone nothing but an outline among the choking sand. Someone sat up in the coffin, only to be grabbed by somebody and taken away. Evelyn heard a muffled scream, except this time it sounded like it had come from nearby, instead of all around them and distant. Evy craned her neck and squinted to see who had been in the sarcophagus, but Rick suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her out. 

"Rick!" Evelyn protested, "I wanted to see who that is!" 

"Do we need to know?" demanded Rick. 

"Yes!" snapped Evelyn, pulling her hand free of Rick's grip and trying to run back to the room.

 "Evy!" shouted Rick, "Wait!"

 Evelyn normally wouldn't have stopped, but that was before she heard the guard's voices a mere few feet away. Evelyn stopped dead in her tracks as Anck-su-namun's voice came closer and closer...

 "Now that we have her, we can go back to Ahm Shere and resurrect Imhotep." 

"Your Highness, what about the O'Connell's? If they find out that you are trying to resurrect Imhotep, they will not stay anywhere where we can find them! They may even come here to fight us!"

 "I already have sent some guards there; they should stall the O'Connell's until I get there with Imhotep." 

"So we're going to Ahm Shere?" questioned one man; his voice sounded strained, like he was carrying something heavy. 

"Yes, but you will not leave until tomorrow. You will go to the O'Connell mansion tonight and wait there until I give word that you should attack."

 "Your Highness, what about..._her_?"

 There was a slight pause. 

"She's coming with me," Anck-su-namun finally replied. 

Then, the voice that Evelyn had heard in the room before cried out, terrified, "No! I don't want to! Let me go!" 

The voice sounded so familiar, like Evelyn had heard it somewhere before. And it sounded as though it belonged to someone young, maybe around Alex's age... 

Evelyn gasped as Anck-su-namun came around the corner. The two guards followed behind her, both pulling something, or someone, behind them. 

"Your Highness! She...will...not...cooperate!"

"Let go! I'm not going! Let me go!" 

Rick grabbed Evelyn's arm and raced out of the tomb, just as Anck-su-namun entered the room. Her voice died away as Rick and Evelyn emerged from the tomb, breathing heavily. 

"Evy," Rick finally stated, "We need to get to Ahm Shere before Anck-su-namun!" 

Evelyn nodded; worry making her heart beat painfully fast,

 "What if we don't make it…?"

 Rick looked over at Evelyn, and she was surprised to see that he looked almost as worried as she did. He took a deep, steadying breath, and said, in a very resolute and confident way, 

"We'll make it."   

******************************************************

Had Rick and Evy stayed in the tomb a moment longer, Rick wouldn't have been so sure of himself. Abitula and Mugentai were straining to pull something through the tomb, their breath coming in short, ragged gasps. It wasn't that she was heavy, in fact she was very light, but she was fighting with her whole being: kicking screaming, punching and straining her feet on the heavy, thick sand that covered the floor. Anck-su-namun had been completely oblivious to this, as she had been thinking of what she would do when she found Imhotep and begged his forgiveness for deserting him five years ago... Still, Mugentai and Abitula were both ready to just drop the girl and leave her to rot in her tomb. They had both tried to explain the child's behavior to Anck-su-namun, but she was ignoring them. 

Mugentai tried again, "Your Highness..." 

Surprisingly, Anck-su-namun whipped around, her eyes blazing. However this was not because she had heard Mugentai. The girl had just somehow twisted free from both men and she was racing down the tunnel. Anck-su-namun smiled softly at the valiant, though fruitless, attempts of escape. Then, she walked slowly the way the girl had ran, beckoning the soldiers to follow. Both men glanced at each other, shrugged, and then followed the woman down the tunnel.

******************************************************

_Bang! Bang! Bang_! 

Alex awoke with a start, causing the book he had been reading to fall out of his lap. Squinting slightly, he looked at the clock; it read 10:06. "Who could be calling this late?" he muttered, standing up and walking towards the door. 

The thumping grew louder as he arrived at the landing, yawning sleepily as he did so. Forgetting his promise to his uncle, Alex opened the door, and his mouth dropped open. There were at least twenty tall, muscular men, all wearing armor and all carrying swords, standing on his porch. 

Alex shut his mouth and stammered, "C-can I help you?" 

"We are looking for Rick and Evelyn O'Connell," stated the largest of the men. 

"They're not available right now. I'll tell them you came."

 Alex started to shut the door, but the soldier pushed the door open again.  "Where are they?" 

Alex was getting annoyed, "That's none of your business! Who are you, anyway?"

 "We are...old friends," he stated, grinning devilishly. 

"Oh. Ok. I'm sure they'll be very happy to hear that 'old friends' came by. They'll be back next week. Goodbye."

 Alex slammed the door shut and locked it. 

"That should take care of those creeps," he decided, beginning to stroll back into the study. 

Then, he heard bashing on the door. He normally wouldn't have cared, but it was so strong, he was afraid it would knock the door down. This, though he didn't know it at the time, was precisely what Anck-su-namun's soldiers were trying to do.

******************************************************

Egypt is usually a very hot and dry country.  However sometimes it's worse. Sometimes lighting shoots through the sky in great arcs and thunder rumbles in the distance like an angry beast. That was how it was on this particular night as Jonathan pulled to a stop in front of the empty Cairo Museum. 

"Stupid umbrella!" Jonathan glowered as he struggled to open his umbrella. It was pouring rain and he didn't want to get his new suit wet. Finally, the umbrella sprang open, hitting him in the face as it did do. "Remind me never to go out in the rain again!" he muttered, opening his car door and walking out. 

Lightning flashed nearby, causing him to speed up nervously, slipping and sliding through puddles as he ran. When he reached the doors, he opened them and ran inside.

 "Hello? Anyone?" he called, closing his umbrella. There was no answer. 

"I'm the Egyptologist you called!" he shouted, shaking rain from his coat. There was still no reply. 

"It was probably just some prank call!" he grumbled, preparing to walk back out.

"In here!" someone called suddenly.

 Jonathan turned around and looked for the person, "Where?"

 "The mummies exhibit!" 

Jonathan shrugged and slowly walked into the room, his footsteps echoing off of the walls and reverberating around the empty room. Mummies glowered down at him from every wall. He shivered slightly, trying not to look into their dark, pit-like eyes. He reached the end of the room, where there was a light switch. Shrugging, he flipped it on, and light flooded into the room, eliminating the many statues and coffins. Jonathan frowned; there was no one in the room. Not even a janitor.

 "Hello? Do you want me to help or not?" he called irritably.  Lightning suddenly stuck again, soon followed by a monstrous roll of thunder. The lights flickered for a minute, and then went out. 

"Ugh! I hate storms!" Jonathan mumbled, backing slowly away from the coffin-lined walls around him

.

"I enjoy storms," stated a dark, low voice. 

Jonathan whirled around. The silhouette of a person stood in the doorway. 

"Oh, are you the person who called?" Jonathan asked, shoving his hands in his pockets and leaning casually against a bare wall. 

"Yes."

 "Oh…what do you need help with?"

 "I need no help from you, you fool!"  

Jonathan was confused and angry. "You mean I came all the way up here for nothing? Thanks a lot, you old codger!"

 Lightning suddenly illuminated the person, and Jonathan stepped back in surprise; it was a tall, muscular Arab dressed in a low, flowing cloak and a red turban. His clothes were mostly white, but there was some red, and Jonathan immediately noticed that he carried a sword. Jonathan recognized him; he had kidnapped Alex five years ago and had nearly killed Ardeth Bay, the Medjai chieftain. It was Anck-su-namun's loyal servant, Lock-Na 

"I-it's you," Jonathan stammered, backing away, "I thought you were dead!" 

He suddenly smashed into something hard and glanced behind him. There were at least a dozen Arabian men behind him, grinning wickedly. 

"I _was_ dead. Amazing, what the Book of the Dead can do isn't it?" Lock-Na jeered, walking briskly toward Jonathan, sword drawn.

******************************************************

Alex ran over to the door, skidding on the marble tile, regaining his balance, rushing to the landing, leaning his full weight against the door.

 "What do you want?" he shouted. 

"Let us in!" 

"No! Go away or I'll..."

Alex swallowed; normally in this situation, he would have said "I'm getting my dad!" But he was long gone, probably crouched under a rock in a tomb, his gun poised to shoot some mummies guts out... 

"I'll shoot you!" 

There was a slight pause in the banging. 

Then, the voice sounded again, this time with laughter, "_You? Shoot _me_? You're just a kid!"_

 "I'll get my older brother! He's...seventeen!" 

"You don't have an older brother, Alex. You're an only child." 

Alex continued pressing against the door, nervous sweat sliding down his face. "Oh boy, now I'm in trouble..."

******************************************************

The Cairo Museum was pitch-black through most of it, except one room, where a bright light shone form the ceiling onto a man tied to a chair. He sat tense, his eyes flitting from one armed man to the other, but mostly to the knife pointed at him. 

"Ok! Ok! Alex is in the house, Evy's with Rick inside a tomb in Egypt, just like she is every other day of her life!"

 "Which tomb?" 

Jonathan frowned slightly and said exasperatedly, "Oh come on, how should I know?" 

Lock-Na nodded to one of his men, who jabbed the knife closer to Jonathan's throat.

"_Oh!_ You mean _what_ temple is she in? She's in Seti's!"

 "Seti's? How long has she been there?"

"Since this afternoon…I _think_."  

Lock-Na stared at Jonathan for one more second, then stated, "Let's go." 

Jonathan heaved a sigh of relief, "Well, nice to see you all! Goodbye!" 

Lock-Na held his arm out to stop Jonathan from standing up, "What makes you think you're coming?"

 "You said! You said if I told you everything, you'd let me go!" 

Lock-Na smiled wickedly and whispered, "I lied." 

****************************************************

The closest thing to an airport in Egypt was an old, rundown 

building with a wobbly gate surrounding it. Inside, there was nothing to suggest that any aircraft could possibly be stationed there, except perhaps a few pigeons. Still, Rick and Evelyn had been to this 'airport' before and they knew there was a flying machine behind the rickety walls. And that is why, at noon, during the hottest part of the day they were standing in front of the gate, Rick shouting at the top of his lungs and Evy leaning casually against the car, bored with the whole argument.

 "Izzy! C'mon! It wasn't all _that_ bad!" 

"Yes it was! Yes it was! No, O'Connell! I told you last time that I'd never help you again!" 

Evelyn couldn't help smiling as Rick impatiently took his gun out, "Look, Izzy, I'll say this one time. There are two people that we know who are going to wipe out the entire world if we don't stop them! You're either on their side, or ours. If you're on our side, you'll give us a ride to Ahm Shere and get paid to do so. If you're on their side…" Rick cocked his gun. 

Izzy glanced at the gun and asked, "So…what you're telling me is… if I don't help you I'm gonna get shot?"

 "Basically." 

Evelyn shook her head and sighed, 

"Rick, must you be so aggressive?" 

"Evy, I think that right now is a time to be aggressive, don't you?" 

"It's not going to help if you threaten him!" 

"Like heck it won't!" 

"Let me try!" 

Evelyn stated, walking over to Izzy, who had turned his back on Rick angrily. This was normal behavior for the tall, dark-skinned Arab, who Rick often referred to as, "A load of hot air and crap." Izzy was wearing an outfit that might suggest he was a homeless drunk, which, he basically was. His white shirt was untucked and hastily buttoned, his pants were very dirty and in need of a good washing, and he wore a leather pilot's hat on his head, which hung limply over his smudged, unshaven face. He was much like Jonathan in the way he adored treasure and riches, but was pickier. Last time they had met, Rick had handed him a large wad of cash in exchange for a ride to Ahm Shere, but Izzy, though he took the money, bluntly refused them a ride. Rick had finally given him the solid gold Scepter of Osiris that he was happy to do anything for. 

"Izzy, last time didn't we pay you well?" 

"Yes, but I got chased by a water monster, crashed into an oasis filled with devilish little…things, and almost got sucked into an oblivion! That is something I do not want to try again soon!"

 "Oh, but Izzy! You did so well!" Evelyn complimented, smiling at him in her flirtatious way. Rick rolled his eyes and leaned against his car.

 "I-I did?" Izzy asked, facing Evelyn.

"Yes. I'll bet no one could have controlled any aircraft as well as you could!" she stated, pulling her best flattery tone and fluttering her eyelashes. 

Izzy grinned a toothy smile, "Well…I guess I did do a pretty good job fixing the blimp…" 

"Yes, and I'm certain you'll do as well, if not better, this time!" 

Izzy thought for a moment and asked, "What'll you pay me with?" 

"We'll give you whatever treasure we find in Ahm Sheer," bargained Rick. Izzy's eyes widened, "O'Connell, you've got yourself a ride!"


	3. Chapter 3

Okie dokie. Here I am again, with Chapter 3! This chapter is dedicated to Deana, because she was my second reviewer and also because I'm pretty sure she'll like this chapter...for some reason...;) Now. I've gotten 4 reviews now...Haven't read the fourth one yet, but I'll get to it. The first people who read/review get chapters dedicated! *applause* *gasping* *oohing* *ahhing* You should tell me what your fave parts/characters of TM and TMR are so I can dedicate the right chapter to you; I guess it would be pretty kewl. Okie doke. Enough of me blabbing: Read on, Dear Friends!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
There are several deserts in the world, some large and some small, but none are as hot as an Egyptian desert. The sun beats down with such ferocity, it is all one can take to work a single day under its scorching rays. The sand there is like a fiery walkway leading into nothing but infinite waves of golden brown dust, swirling around in wisps every time a warm breeze blows. Therefore, Shanala had a very good reason to be complaining. She had been riding her camel for hours now, her hands tied in front of her, the ropes digging deep into her tan skin. She blinked up at the sky to see when the sun would set. It still had at least another five hours to go. She sighed, glanced at her hands, and then at the guards flanking either side of her camel. One was humming softly as he stared straight ahead into the endless desert, and the other was biting into a sweet, fruity date. Shanala's mouth watered as she realized how hungry she was. She licked her lips and closed her eyes, leaning her head back and letting the sun beat onto her face. Oh why hadn't she run faster back in the tomb? If she had, Anck-su-namun never would have caught her and she wouldn't be so hot. Shanala was a very beautiful young lady with sun bronzed skin and a slender figure. Her shoulder length hair was auburn and blunt cut so that it swept up against her face and made her deep blue eyes stand out. She swallowed to dampen her mouth and said, "I'm thirsty."  
  
Abitula glanced up at her, "No."  
  
Shanala frowned and crossed her arms, "What do you mean, 'no'? It's not your decision to whether or not I'm thirsty!"  
  
"You can be thirsty all you want," Abitula growled, taking a water bottle form his side and drinking a long, nourishing gulp, "That doesn't mean I'll let you drink any water."  
  
Shanala glared at him, "Fine. I'll just die from dehydration and fall off my camel and you'll have to pick me up and bury me in the hot sand and I doubt if she will be very happy with you."  
  
Shanala nodded at Anck-su-namun, who rode slightly in front of them all and was deep in thought. Abitula snarled ugly words at Shanala and said it was preposterous, but he also gave Shanala some water.  
  
******************************************************  
  
The O'Connells and Izzy were flying over Ahm Shere, the seemingly endless sand dunes hiding the fact that an oasis had once been there. Though the sun was now setting, it was still exceedingly hot.  
  
"Look, Izzy, I told you that there isn't an oasis anymore! It disappeared when the Scorpion King was defeated!" Rick was shouting, prodding the little pilot in the chest with his finger.  
  
"Oh yea, O'Connell? And what if this.Scorpion King guy is alive again?" "Then.we'll know ahead of time because we'll see the oasis."  
  
"Ugh! Exactly my point! There are some creepy looking kids in that oasis, lemme tell you what."  
  
Evelyn turned away as she smiled at Izzy's remark. A warm breeze blew across her face, and, compared to the scorching sun, it felt cool. Evelyn looked into the distance and saw the remains of a large, golden pyramid against the skyline and she suddenly felt sick as she remembered the last time she had come here. Alex had been kidnapped then, and just the thought of how he had come so close to dying made Evelyn nauseous. "Rick?"  
  
Rick stopped arguing with Izzy and sat down next to Evelyn, "Hmmm?"  
  
"Do you think.Alex is ok?"  
  
"Sure he is, Evy. Anck-su-namun ordered the guards not to attack until she told them too. Besides, without Imhotep, how bad can she be?"  
  
"I don't know." Evelyn looked out into the distance again.  
  
"Evy, Alex is perfectly fine. He's probably just reading his precious books, wishing he could have come with us. Besides, Jonathan's there, remember?"  
  
"I know, but you know Jonathan."  
  
Rick wrapped an arm around Evy and lifted her chin with his hand. "Hey. It's gonna be ok, alright? Alex is a smart kid. Like I've said before, he's smarter than you, and he's braver than me. He'll be fine." Evy smiled and leaned against Rick's shoulder, ready to doze off... Suddenly, Izzy called from the helm, "Hey! Will you two stop flirtin' and help me? We're about to land!"  
  
Rick stood up and walked over to Izzy, "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Lower the helium on gauges one, three and five."  
  
Rick did so, and they slowly started to sink towards the waves of endless sand. Finally, with a slight bump, they landed. "Now that," stated Izzy, jumping out of the blimp, "is the way to land! Not by crashing into a jungle filled with devil children that shoot darts at you! Land, nice and smooth on this nice, safe, hot sand." Evelyn rolled her eyes and looked up at the deserted remains of a once glorious temple. "Well," Rick said, pulling out his gun, "Looks like we're saving the world.again."  
  
******************************************************  
  
There were very few things that scared Alex O'Connell. He was braver than any other kid he knew of, and he was bright enough to get out of any trouble. But, at the moment, with the sound of the door getting smashed into splinters and the feeling of weight against the wood, Alex was afraid. However, that didn't mean he was going to show his fear. "Stop! I'll fight you! Stop!" He heard the men laughing at him from the other side of the door, and he considered the fact that his arms were giving in to the pain from holding the door up. He squeezed his eyes shut and thought, "Oh help! Oh help! I swear, much more of this and my arms'll break off!" Then, Alex thought his arms had broken off, because of the loud sound of cracking wood. He let go of the door and, deciding it would be better to run than to stay where he was, he raced up the stairs and into his parent's room.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Though and oasis had once littered the landscape of the sand in the Egyptian desert, there was nothing that could prove it had once been there. It was hotter and dryer than any other place in the desert, and nothing but sand and a few poisonous snakes littered the golden brown waves. That is, until the soldiers set camp. They had arrived at their destination hours before, had set up tents, made a fire, and got out food. Now, as dusk dawned slowly, they were sitting around the fire, laughing and chomping on their food. Shanala sat against a tent, far away from the loud men and sizzling fire. She stared around her, taking in the scene of the camp. Dozens of tents surrounded her, formed in a sloppy circle around the monumental fire that spit ashes and flames towards the soldiers. Outside of the circle, there was a crashing waterfall that filled a deep blue pool of water on one side, and on the other, nothing but sand. Shanala shivered and hugged her knees to her chest tightly as a cool breeze blew across her face. She had never seen so many soldiers before! Some were marching around the camp, watching for wild animals and other dangers; more were sitting around the fire chatting, and still others lay sleeping inside their tents. Anck-su-namun had left for the tomb, leaving Mugentai (a rather stupid soldier, Shanala thought) in charge until she got back with Abitula and other brave men. Shanala looked out, away from the camp, to the pool of water. It was the Blue Nile; she knew it because of how long she'd lived in Egypt. She also knew that the oasis of Ahm Shere used to lie somewhere beyond it, but it had been destroyed a mere five years ago. She glanced over at the men, who were completely ignoring her, and she straightened and walked over to the edge of the camp. She glanced around at the soldiers, each one walking past her every minute or so and giving her warning glances. She mentally measured the distance from where she stood to the river, and saw that it was too far for her to run to without getting caught. "I'll never get out of here," she sighed, sliding to her knees and resting her chin in her hands. That's when she heard a faint hiss to her right, and she slowly turned to meet it. An Egyptian asp lay coiled near her, its black coils gleaming from the nearby firelight. It was staring at her with its beady eyes, daring her to move again and startle it from its sleep, causing it to sink its inch long fangs into her skin... Shanala felt fear well up in her throat. "Great. Now I'm in even deeper trouble than I was before..." Then she thought of something and a smile came to her lips. Slowly, so slowly no one would know she was moving, she raised her hand towards the snake, ignoring the fact that it was opening its mouth. She stared at the snake, its jaws open, ready to bite, and then she grinned. "Sorry, Old Boy. You aren't going to get me this time." Quick as lightning, Shanala snatched it up and, just as a soldier walked by, she threw the serpent hard. It landed at the man's feet and hissed, springing to attack. The man shouted curses and backed away, yelling for help. Two more men came from the other side of the camp and tried to help the man kill the animal. No one noticed that Shanala had run from the camp, straight into the desert.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Alex lay on his stomach, barely breathing, listening to the sounds below him. He had been this way for at least fifteen minutes, his muscles cramped, his lungs stinging, trying to find a way to get help. "Lemme think...what would Dad do..." Alex scowled, "He wouldn't be hiding under a bed like some ninny." He cautiously crawled out from his hiding place, hitting his head on the bed frame as he did. Alex sucked in a breath and covered his mouth with his hand. "Oh ouch! Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch!" He rubbed his head furiously and walked to the door, peering out at the hallway. There was nothing out of the ordinary: Egyptian statues, pictures and maps, his father's gun case, a few antique swords...nothing unusual. At least for his family. Alex stepped cautiously out the door and peered over the railing. Several soldiers were tearing through the house, shouting curses in Arabic. Alex felt a wave of rage rush over him as he saw them tear his parent's hard work apart without a trace of sorrow, and maybe even some happiness. Then, one of the men took a painting from the wall and sneered at it; Alex froze. The picture was of his mother's parents. She would die if it was ruined. The man gestured to the soldiers around him and they all gathered around him. He pointed to the picture and then took out his sword. Alex leaned far over the railing and barely stopped himself from shouting "Stop!" He watched in misery as the creep sliced through the portrait, and flung it against the wall carelessly, laughing with the others. Tears stung Alex's eyes as he mourned the picture for his mother. He had inherited much sensitivity from her. However, as was quite obvious from the way his eyes suddenly hardened and his lips tightened, he had also inherited his father's temper and need for revenge. He backed away from the rail and glanced up at his father's gun case; it was payback time.  
  
******************************************************  
  
That was exactly what Rick was thinking as he and Evelyn clambered through the maze-like chambers of the temple.  
  
"Rick," Evelyn stepped carefully over a rat skittering madly in front of her and to the other side of the tomb, "how will we find her?"  
  
"I was expecting you to tell me that!" Evelyn sighed and continued moving along the dark, chilly corridor. "Tell me again, Rick, why Izzy decided to stay in the blimp?"  
  
"You know Izzy," Rick stated, moving his torch to his other hand and reaching for Evelyn's hand, "To him, the sky is his wife and his kid is his precious little blimp. He's worried that someone will steal it."  
  
"Oh brother."  
  
At that moment, they reached a fork in the tunnel. Right in front of them was a wall and chiseled on it were several colorful symbols. "Hieroglyphics," declared Rick, moving aside and grinning at Evelyn, "After you." Evelyn moved her torch closer to the wall and read the symbols. "We go right," she finally decided. Rick moved towards the right, closely trailed by Evelyn. After they'd been walking for a few minutes, they heard a loud, blood-chilling skittering sound. Rick held out his arm to stop Evelyn and stated, "Remember? There are a ton of scorpions here." Evelyn nodded and moved cautiously the rest of the way. After they turned a bend in the tunnel, they saw a black, shimmering pool of the venomous insects, scrambling over each other in a mad rush to escape from the deep gulch that trapped them. "Well, how do we get across?" Rick questioned, bending to observe the minute animals. Evelyn bit her lip and looked around the room. Finally, she spotted a small ledge of stone next to the wall. "This way," she stated, grabbing Rick's arm and pulling him over. "Just make certain not to lose your balance. Otherwise.the scorpions will..." Evy trailed off and ran a finger over her throat. Rick nodded and followed Evelyn onto the ledge. Evelyn clutched the wall and edged slowly across the ridge. They had gone along fine for about five minutes when a stone crumbled and fell into the glittering mass of scorpions. Evelyn screamed a she lost her footing and almost fell in; Rick grabbed her arm and nearly lost his balance, but he grabbed onto a hole in the wall and held on. He was finally able to pull her back up, and she moved quickly on to the other side, Rick close behind.  
  
"What was it you were saying? 'Just make certain not to lose your balance'"  
  
"Oh shut up. At least we made it."  
  
Evelyn was right. Right in front of them was a large chamber, lit with large jets of fire that shot up from the ground. "Déjà vu," Rick muttered, creeping slowly into the hollow with Evelyn at his heels. Rick stopped dead at the sight before his eyes. Dozens of soldiers, their guns held at their sides and their swords strapped to their waists, were lined around a fissure that was spurting fire and mournful howls from lost souls. And, standing next to the large, fiery pit was Anck- su-namun. She was walking around the room, looking down into the crack and smiling. She was holding the Book of the Dead in her hands; the key hung limply from the book. Suddenly, she stopped walking and ordered, "This is it. Bring in the men." A loud moaning sound echoed around the room. Evelyn and Rick both turned to see three men enter the room chained together, their arms and legs shackled. When they reached Anck-su-namun, they were pushed to their knees in a bowing position. Anck-su-namun took no heed to their groaning and opened the Book of the Dead. Everyone started chanting in Egyptian as she read from the book. "What is she saying?" demanded Rick.  
  
"Cornalius tofurata menano. Rise from the dead," Evelyn frowned as she strained to hear Anck-su-namun over the chants, "Ben horano delastio shranano tjishti." Evelyn frowned as the chanting got too loud for her to hear. "I can't hear!"  
  
"That's alright. We already know what's going on, anyhow. We've got to stop her!" Rick stated.  
  
"I know that, but how? We're outnumbered a thousand to one!"  
  
"You mean a thousand to two."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Ok, look. Here's the plan. You and I go in there, fight the soldiers, and stop Anck-su-namun before she resurrects Imhotep."  
  
"You make everything sound so easy," Evelyn remarked.  
  
Rick grabbed his gun, threw one to her and whispered, "I'll go to the other side of the room. When I count to three, you and I jump in and-"  
  
"Shoot everyone?" questioned Evelyn.  
  
"You're good!" complimented Rick. Then, he kissed her and stated, "I'll be right back."  
  
******************************************************  
  
Panic is something that pushes everything away from our minds; except flight from whatever is causing the terror. That can be good, and bad. It's good because it's your best bet of escaping. It's bad because your escape could just lead you into more danger. And, even though she hated to admit it, Shanala knew she was panicked. She did not want to be caught. She did not want to be tied up again and thrown into another tent. But mostly, she did not want to see Anck-su-namun. Never again. And she was willing to risk almost anything in order to prevent it. She was racing aimlessly through the endless desert, occasional cool winds chilling her and slowing her down, but not stopping her. She had only one destination, and she wouldn't halt until she reached it: The Scorpion King's tomb. She knew if she made it there, she would be able to hide out in the long, echoing tunnels until the men gave up. Anck-su-namun would be harder to escape from, but she didn't even know that Shanala had escaped. "Where is she, anyhow?" Shanala wondered, "I didn't see her in the camp..." Shanala shrugged the fact off as she came to the deserted remains pf the tomb. Without stopping, she searched for the way in, found it, and immediately charged towards the dark, gaping hole in the ground. Not until she made it to the edge and almost fell in did she slow down. And that was only to jump in. ******************************************************  
  
There is a saying: "Silent as a tomb" Rick knew it was called that for a reason, but he couldn't figure it out. Every time he'd been in a tomb, it had been loud; very loud. Rick glanced over at Evy, who pushed her hair away from her eyes and stared at Rick. He grinned and mouthed, "Just like old times, huh?" She nodded. Rick scanned the chamber again, rather unimpressed. "This is nothing compared to what I'm used to," he muttered, cocking his gun. Then, quite suddenly, everything changed. The soldiers stopped chanting and pointed at the entrance of the tomb. Rick, worried they had found Evy, shot his glance to where she had been. She was against the wall, her mouth open in shock as she stared at one spot in front of her...which, Rick found, were swarming with hundreds of cloaked, mysterious men: Medjai. "What in the world?" Rick couldn't help but to grin as his old 'friend' Ardeth Bay (There you go, Deana!) raised up his sword and shouted, "Till the death!" With a great army cry, his army swooped towards Anck-su-namun's soldiers, who jerked their swords from the holsters and charged the Medjai. Rick shook his head, disappointed that he hadn't been able to jump in and scare the crap out of everyone. "Still," he thought, "may as well join the party." He looked at Evelyn and gave her the thumbs up before jumping out and shooting. Anck-su-namun looked over at Rick, who was shooting down every single man he could reach, and calmly motioned for some more men to attack him before she continued reading. Evelyn had already leaped out and was shooting at everyone she could see, which made Rick swell with pride. Then he caught sight of a soldier raising a sword to stab Evelyn in the back. And he shouted, "Evy! Behind you!" Evelyn ducked and Rick shot the man behind her before tripping another one next to him. Then, Ardeth Bay worked his way over to him, sword-fighting with a large, fat soldier that was grunting under the pressure of battle. "My old friend!" he exclaimed, "How surprising to see you here...not."  
  
"What? You think I'd let you and your little fellas in dresses take all the fun?"  
  
Ardeth Bay laughed and kicked the guard to the ground.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Shanala landed with a sickening crash on the stone floor. Her legs gave way under her and she toppled to the ground in a gasping heap, her breath coming in short painful spurts. The metallic tang of blood was thick in her mouth, and she swallowed to get rid of it. Her legs ached almost as much as her lungs, which felt like they were on fire. Still, amidst all this, she grinned and giggled hoarsely, "I did it! Ha! You can't get me now!" After a few moments of rest, she shakily got to her feet and wiped sweat away from her eyes. It was too dark too see anything but a few dim outlines and jagged corners, but she knew it was the best she could do and started off. Surprisingly, she didn't bump into anything all the way to the first chamber she came to. It was large and eerily dark, and very noisy. A strange skittering sound echoed around her, and she took in a sharp breath as she looked into a small pit filled with what seemed to be a moving floor. She bit her lip and muttered, "Perfect. Scorpions. Just what I need." She clutched the necklace hanging around her neck and frowned as she thought of some way to get across. She didn't have to think long, however, for soon the insects scrambled to move to the sides leaving a straight pathway in the middle. Shanala hesitated; who was too say they wouldn't just swallow her up as soon as she stepped into the path? But it was her only choice, so she stepped gingerly onto the path. Nothing happened. She took another step, and still nothing. Finally, taking no chances, she raced cross the ditch and scrambled onto the other side, breathing heavily. She looked back and saw that the bugs still didn't move back to the middle. She shrugged, knowing she had not time to wonder about such things, and hurried on through the tomb.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Alex ran a hand through his sweaty hair, making it stand on end. He peeked around the corner into the study, where three men were tearing through drawers to find any valuables; Alex didn't know how, but they knew that his parents brought some priceless artifacts from tombs into the house and kept them there for 'safe-keeping' as Rick called it. Alex knew his father just liked to know he wasn't working for nothing. And Alex wasn't about to let these slime wads destroy his parents house after they'd worked so hard on it. So, he did something very brave, and very stupid. He jumped out from the corner where he stood and yelled, "Here I AM! Come get me!" All three men whipped around and stared at him, shocked, before drawing weapons and charging. They didn't see the string dangling dangerously from the balcony; nor did they see the revolver, the other end of the string tied to the trigger. Then one man's sword caught on the string, there was a loud bang, and Alex's mother's favorite mirror exploded into a million fragments of razor-sharp glass that rained over the soldiers, stopping them in their tracks. "Sorry, Mum," Alex muttered, glancing at the broken mirror and then racing out of the study and into the front room. He could see the front door ahead of him. He knew that the soldiers guarding the door were now covered in glass and cuts and blood, and he knew he was safe. At least, he thought he was safe, until a hand came down hard onto his mouth and he toppled backward into someone's chest. Then a menacing voice hissed somewhere near his ear. "Don't move. If you do, I'll slit your throat." It was then that Alex felt cool metal on his neck, and he held still. What other choice did he have? "Oh God, Dad. Please hurry up!" he thought to himself.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Oh God, Rick. Please hurry up!" Evelyn ducked down behind a boulder again as a bullet ricocheted off of the wall next to her. "Well, at least he'll have had his adventure for the week," she muttered, reloading her gun and firing back at the foolish man who had tried to shoot her. Her bullet caught the man in the chest, and he flew backwards into his partner, who was shooting at Ardeth Bay. Ardeth gave her a gracious salute and turned to Rick, who now had one man in a headlock and was shouting, "Now who's big and bad? Now who's big and bad?" Finally, the man must have gasped, "You," because Rick let him drop to the ground in a lifeless heap. Evelyn heard Rick mutter, "Darn straight." The limp bodies of several guards littered the floor now, and Rick placed his hands on his hips as he observed, "Well. Good fight."  
  
Ardeth nodded in agreement, "Now what?"  
  
Rick nodded towards Anck-su-namun, who was still reading from the Book of the Dead, "We take care of the witch." Rick and Ardeth Bay started towards her, weapons drawn, when she raised one hand from under the book and flicked it up carelessly, as if she was swatting at a fly. Rick felt his feet leave the ground seconds before he smashed down, hard, into the stone floor. "How in the-?" he muttered.  
  
Ardeth Bay was looking down at him in alarm, "Rick! Are you alright?"  
  
"Yea, yea, sure."  
  
Rick got to his feet and started towards her again. He flew into the air, higher this time, and collided with the wall nearby. "Riiick!" Evelyn screamed, running out to him and helping him up.  
  
"I'm fine. Don't worry."  
  
Evelyn stared hard at Anck-su-namun, who continued reading as if they weren't even there. "I don't know what's going on here, but I don't like it," Rick muttered, glaring at Anck-su-namun.  
  
Ardeth Bay was looking very worried, "My friend! Don't you understand? She has obtained the dreaded powers that Imhotep possesses! She is just as powerful as the Creature, if not more!" At these words, a murderous and triumphant smile flitted across Anck-su- namun's lips. "We are in serious trouble," Rick declared.  
  
Evelyn glanced at him, "That's not good."  
  
Rick was about to reply, when a chill swept through the chamber, blowing out all the torches and casting dust everywhere. The group stood in the dark for a while, the only sound Anck-su-namun's steady voice pronouncing spells from the Book of the Dead. Rick had seen plenty of resurrections in his time, so he knew what to expect and when to expect them. That was why he panicked when he heard the last three words of the spell: "Yatiwe! Yatiwe! Yatiwe!" A monstrous shriek tore through the room, and Evelyn moved nervously closer to Rick, who grabbed her arm, ready to run if the need come. "Which," he thought to himself, "It will. Sooner or later, it will." 


	4. Chapter 4

OK. So....I was bored, so I finished TWO chapters! Hurrah! Hurrah! OK. This chapter is dedicated to Imhoteps Lover (again) because she is special. And the next chapter will be dedicated to Deane, so it's fair, and because she's special too....and besides...*sniffs*...they're my ONLY REVIEWERS!!!! *cries* Oh well. More fun for them. Lol. OK, Girls (and guys, if I EVER get any more reviewers), here's the next chapter....which I'm sure you're dying to read, RIGHT? *all nod and yell "YEA!* *I smile* Good. Lol. J/K.

Chapter 4

The Cairo Museum was cool and dark. 

"Almost like a tomb," Alex thought. He was jabbed painfully in the side and ordered to hurry up. He glared into the darkness and muttered, "Yea, yea, yea."

 Soon, they had reached Alex's favorite area of the museum; the mummy exhibit. Alex heard quiet sniffling in one corner, and he gasped with surprise, "Uncle John!"

 Jonathan Carnaham looked up, surprised, "Alex! What are you doing here?"

 "I...ummm...kinda got myself into a little trouble," he said, nodding back to where a soldier was holding his arms.

 Jonathan's face whitened, "Oh bloody heck. Your father is going to kill me." 

The soldier threw Alex to the floor and ordered him to stay put while he left to find 'The Captain.' When the man had left, Alex got to his knees and started to untie Jonathan. 

"Excuse me, Alex, but I don't think this'll work," Jonathan whined annoyingly, "Even if we do get untied, we'll have to run out into the rain and hide and find your parents..."

 "Uncle John," Alex grunted, fighting with the heavy ropes.

"Yes?"

 "Shut up."

 "Yes, Sir." 

Alex grinned at the prospect of being called 'Sir'. But his smile disappeared when he saw that the man had come back, and he had with him a tall, dark, muscular Arabian carrying a sword. 

"Oh God," Alex breathed, glancing up into the soldier's face. Lock-Na sneered triumphantly, "Hello, Alex."

******************************************************

Shanala had been through alot. She had been kidnapped, tied up, thrown roughly into a broiling hot tent, and then left alone to possibly die. But she had managed to untie her wrists and ankles and had made it to where she was now. That was how she knew she would make it. Nothing could be worse than what she'd already been through, right? Still, even with her stubbornness and fearlessness, she was finding it very hard to navigate through the endless twisting, pitch black tunnels. She knew she must have been wandering aimlessly around for at least a quarter of an hour, and she was already tired from running away. 

"I really am not having a particularly good day," she mumbled, looking around her at the shadowy corridors. Her eyes had gotten somewhat accustomed to the light, and every other tunnel had torches, so she wasn't worried about the dark. She was worried about the fact that every time she turned a corner she could bump into...something...Shanala shook her head, freeing it of frightening images that did nothing to help her, and took a deep breath.

 "Ok. I'm lost. I admit it." She had just entered the same room she'd been in three times before. She was beginning to feel very discouraged.

 Shanala sighed and slid to the ground, "Maybe I should've stayed at the camp and waited until morning...although I don't know how that would've helped..." Then a voice inside her head whispered, "Because then you wouldn't have been so worried about bumping into Anck-su-namun."

 Shanala frowned and snapped, "Shut up!"

 But the voice continued, its chilling wickedness reverberating inside her head, "It's true, isn't it? You're afraid of her. That's why you ran away. You'll do anything to stay away from her. If it was anyone else who had kidnapped you, you wouldn't be so desperate to escape. Where do you have to go anyway? Your family's dead!" 

Shanala scowled and didn't reply.

 "Unless of course, somehow, your family was reincarnated?" 

Shanala raised her eyebrows in thought. 

"It's possible. Perhaps they are waiting for you...perhaps close by...in Egypt...in this city...in this desert...in this tomb..." 

Shanala jumped up and looked around, expecting to see her father beside her. "Where?" she demanded "Where are they?" 

"They are nearby..." 

"Where?" 

"In the next chamber." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Come here and see for yourself." 

Shanala smiled and walked down another tunnel, her hopes rising, Then, her reasoning kicked in and she stopped dead in her tracks, her heart sinking. 

"Yea right, Shanala. Your family's dead. Long gone. Forever. Something in here's messing with your mind..." 

Shanala looked around, shivers running up and down her spine. Then the voice came again, and she knew it wasn't in her head. It was in the tomb. The tomb was talking to her. 

"What's wrong, Shanala? Aren't you coming?" 

Shanala slowly shook her head, "No. I'm staying right here." 

"And why is that?"

 "I don't want to die, thank you very much."

 A chilling chuckle reached her ears, and she shivered involuntarily. The laugh made her want to run away, anywhere, to escape it, but she held her ground and bit her lip to keep from screaming. 

Then, the laugh stopped and, right after it ceased, the voice returned, "Come here, Shanala. I wish to see you." Shanala closed her eyes and started to shake her head but she found she couldn't. "Funny," thought Shanala, "Maybe I've got a kink in my neck..." Then something happened that made her want to scream: she was walking towards the next tunnel, although she knew that nothing but terror awaited her there. She didn't want to listen to the voice, but she felt that she had too. It was as if she knew, even then, if she didn't listen, it would be worse than anything she'd ever experienced. And that was why she walked all the way through the tunnel and into the next chamber, which happened to be the same one that Rick O'Connell and his wife were in.

******************************************************

 "Let go!"

 "Shut up!"

 "Stop!" 

Alex winced as Lock-Na raised his fist to hit him. 

"I told you, shut up!" Alex shut his mouth, as he didn't want Lock-Na to lose his temper. He had learned five years ago that he had horrible rage.

 "That's better. Now stay here until I find out what to do with you." 

Alex frowned at his retreating back and shot back, "What? Too stupid to come up with something on your own?" Lock-Na froze, and slowly rose to his full height. Then he suddenly whipped around, his fist clenched around Alex's collar and a wicked dagger pointing at the boy's throat. Alex swallowed, resolving to show o fear. 

Casually, he smiled, "Same old temper, I see." Then he dusted Lock-Na's hand from his shirt with his hand and stated, "You always were gullible, Lock-Jaw."

 Lock-Na clenched his teeth together and slid his dagger back into its place. "You just wait, Boy," he hissed, "Your time will come." 

Alex yawned, "Last time you said that, my dad saved me five minutes before that time came."

 Lock-Na grinned, malice shining through his dark eyes, "Ah, but my Son, your father was close by then. Now he is on the other side of the city."

 Lock-Na drew out his sword and traced a finger along it, wondering. "Imagine how distressed your father will be when he sees your remains scattered throughout the several rooms in your manor... and your _mother..."_

 Alex shivered involuntarily and decided it best to leave his mouth shut. Lock-na left several minutes later, keeping Alex tied to a chair next to his uncle. Alex regained his composure and turned to his uncle, "You alright, Uncle John?" 

Jonathan was close to tears as he choked out, "Why? Why do I have to be related to a pair of... _adventurers_? I always end up like this!" 

Alex rolled his eyes irritably and retorted, "I'm proud of my parents! Besides, it's great to get adventure once in a while."

 "I didn't mean to offend you," explained Jonathan, "but, if I may say so, I'm getting rather tired of mummies."

******************************************************

If Jonathan thought he was sick of mummies, he should have spoken to Rick. Rick was so sick of mummies, he was about ready to give up on the world and let someone else take care of it. Who said it was his job, anyway? He was hugging Evelyn to his chest protectively, ready to do whatever it took to save himself and his wife, but not anyone else. Gradually, a dim red glow filled the room, rising slowly from the fiery pit, next to which Anck-su-namun stood. The glow transformed into a ghastly shape, looking somewhat like a man, and somewhat like a monster. Rick knew what I was. 

"Oh I hate mummies," he muttered angrily. 

The light floated for a moment, soaring eerily over the pit. Then, after a pause, it suddenly flew at Rick and Evelyn with a loud, deafening screech. Rick pushed his wife to the ground and ducked just in time, the glow brushing his arm on its way past. Rick looked behind him, where the light had landed on the ground and was dimming gradually, leaving a very disgusting skeleton in its path. Rick grimaced in disgust as the creature looked at him with empty, pit-like eyes. Decayed skin was hanging from his limbs, and some sort of bug was skittering along his hideous face. Rick could see his muscles beginning to cover his bones, and he kneeled next to Evelyn, helping her up as she stared in horror at the monster. 

Finally she gasped, "I-Imhotep!" (And there _you_ go, Imhoteps Lover!)

 "Yep. Go figure, huh?" Rick said coolly, pulling her to her feet and glaring at the monster, which was now growing skin before his very eyes. 

At last, the thing looked nothing like the filthy, disgusting creature he was, but like a rather handsome man. He was wearing dark regal robes that displayed much of his bronzed skin and that flowed almost like water down to his feet. He was the perfect example of an ancient Egyptian man—bald, tan, and muscular. His eyes were dark and were blazing with the utmost hatred as he gazed at the O'Connells, but soon his gaze swept over the room to Anck-su-namun, who bowed her head respectfully. Rick took a step backwards, taking Evelyn with him, ready to leave. That is, until the girl entered the chamber. Everyone turned to see her, although she hadn't made any sound coming in. It had almost been as if she had appeared out of thin air. At the sight of the young woman, Anck-su-namun smiled and beckoned her forward with her finger. Rick frowned when the girl willingly stumbled forward, even though her face was a mask of horror. It was almost as if she was being controlled... When she reached Anck-su-namun, the child looked up at her, visibly trembling. Anck-su-namun took her hand and brought her out in front of her, facing her towards Imhotep, who glared at her in anger. 

_"Seher!"_ he seethed, _"Hourinto dimangus kindahsta?"_

 Anck-su-namun nudged the girl and she spoke in a high, shaky voice, _"Ben mada cointasha limodus coidnita lokindus, Ben Allah."_

At these words, Imhotep's look of contempt transformed into a sickening half-smile. _"Ah, Shanala.__ Sieu kinshanat limnoscent dieu."_

"Shanala. So that's the kid's name," Rick thought to himself. Then, to Evelyn he whispered, "What'd she say? What'd _he say?" _

"Well...I can't understand all of it..." Evelyn frowned, "Imhotep 

wanted to know what she was doing here...and she answered that...someone had brought her back... it was probably Anck-su-namun... she called him 'My Lord'...and he said 'You have learned well, Shanala'."

 "'You have learned well'? Sheesh, this guy's more of a creep than I thought. Just cause the kid called him 'My Lord', he goes off and says she's learned well." Rick shook his head disdainfully and muttered, "Watch that your head doesn't get stuck in the doorway on the way out, Imhotep." 

******************************************************

Alex bit his lip as he struggled to get his hands untied. The ropes were digging into his wrists, and it was all he could do not to yell out in pain. Jonathan was whimpering steadily in his chair, occasionally muttering things like, "Why me?" or "I hate mummies!" Finally, Alex snapped at him to can it, and Jonathan stuck his lower lip out in an obvious pout. With the silence pounding inside his own head, Alex was beginning to wish he'd let his uncle continue whining. That is, until the rope snapped and his hands were free.

 "Yes!" he whispered triumphantly.

 Jonathan kept trying to turn his head, demanding all the while, "What? What happened?"

 Alex brought his hands in front of him and quickly freed his feet before turning to help his uncle. "Hold still, Uncle John!" he hissed, tugging on the ropes. 

Finally, they were both free, and the raced out of the room as quickly as was possibly with Jonathan stopping to check around every corner. 

"Uncle John!" Alex moaned when this happed for the fifth time, "We'll never get out of here if you keep-" 

"This way." Alex froze as he heard Lock-Na's voice nearby. "Run, Uncle John!" the boy whispered frantically, "Run!" 

Of course, Jonathan had ran as soon as he had heard Lock-Na, but Alex didn't know that. When he turned to where his uncle had just stood, there was no one there. Disgusted with Jonathan's cowardice but still glad that he had escaped, Alex took off down the same way he was certain his uncle had gone.

******************************************************

Shanala was a considerably courageous young woman. She had faced everything ranging from snakes to death itself...and she hadn't been afraid of a single thing...except Anck-su-namun. And now, as she stood facing a regenerated mummy with Anck-su-namun behind her, her hands on Shanala's shoulders, she couldn't help but to quiver with fear. Shanala knew who this man was, almost as well as he knew her. She knew he was Imhotep, Pharaoh Seti's high priest, and also his murderer. She had learned that he had been punished with the Hum Dai, a dreadful curse in which the Egyptians cut off the tongue, gouged out the eyes, and wrapped the criminal in linen before sealing the person in a coffin. As if that wasn't bad enough, they fastened the coffin shut on the being... and thousands of scarab beetles they put in with the body. Shanala shuddered. Imhotep was not supposed to be alive! If brought back to life, he would have terrible immortal powers that no one would be able to stop. How Anck-su-namun had been able to track him down and bring him back to life was all a mystery to Shanala... She was jerked back to reality when a loud shriek sliced into her brain. She started and looked around her. Anck-su-namun had left from behind her and was now standing by Imhotep on the opposite side of the chamber. A group of skeletal mummies carrying swords and shields were charging at a crowd of men Shanala knew instantly as Medjai.  However, in the midst of the mysterious soldiers, there was a strangely dressed man and a woman. Shanala jumped as gunfire rang out and one of the mummies fell to the ground. She backed up quickly and bumped into the wall of the tomb. 

"Oh dear," she muttered, "Wouldn't it just be my day if I got shot now?" She slid to the ground and covered her head with her arms, praying that a bullet wouldn't ricochet off of something and hit her...

******************************************************

Rick ducked as a bullet whizzed over his head. Really, he was very lucky he hadn't been shot or killed yet, because his thoughts weren't on the battle. They were on Evy. She didn't have any weapons to protect herself with, and Rick knew she was the one Anck-su-namun was after...besides his son, anyway. But Alex was safe, probably sleeping by now...it was his bedtime...or at least Rick thought so. He wasn't sure what time it was, but it had to be late; he was dead tired. However, he ignored all of this as he struggled over to Evy, who also seemed preoccupied with something. 

"What is it?" Rick shouted over the gunfire. 

"Rick! There's a little girl over there!"

 "I know! So what?" 

"Rick...what if she gets hurt?"

 Rick sighed angrily, "Evy! What if you get hurt?"

 "What?" she looked at him, "Me? Oh, Rick, I'm not that easy to get rid of, you know that." 

"Yea but...I dunno..." 

"Rick, I have to help her."

 "No, Evy. Imhotep'll see you. Or the wench..." 

"Rick, what if she gets shot?"

 "Then so be it!" 

Evelyn started forward and Rick grabbed her arm, "No, Evy. I don't want you to get hurt."

 She jerked her arm away from him, frustrated, "I won't, Rick!" Evy pointed to the girl, "But she will! Look at her!" 

Rick finally glanced over to where Evy was pointing, and frowned, "She's with _them! Why should we help her?" _

Evelyn crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows accusingly, "How do you know she's with 'them'?"

 Rick frowned as he thought of a suitable answer. "Well," he finally replied, "Maybe she's not. But even so, the kid hasn't gotten hurt yet, right?"

 Before Evelyn could reply, something swooped out of the shadows and landed with a loud crash between her and Rick. Rick looked at the ugly decaying mummy, grabbed his gun, and coolly shot the thing's leg off. The creature fell to the ground with a howl, but not before grabbing Rick's arm in its powerful claw. Rick went down as well, and, before he could struggle to his feet, the mummy was wrapping its filthy hands around his throat and choking him. Rick was reaching for his gun, which, unfortunately, had fallen a few inches form where he had landed. However with much strain, he reached it, picked it up, and blew the skeleton into smithereens. Then, he calmly got to his feet and turned to where his wife had been, "Now then, Evy-"

 Rick stopped mid-sentence; Evy was running away from him and towards the girl, who lay curled up on the floor of the tomb. Of course, this wouldn't have worried him as much if she had seen the large Arabian soldier striding towards her... 

******************************************************

Evelyn skidded to a stop next to the girl and dropped to her knees. Gently, she reached out and touched her shoulder, "Are you alright?"

 The girl jumped at her touch, and then slowly looked up. As soon as Evelyn saw her face, she felt dizzy. She quickly closed her eyes and leaned against the wall next to her to support herself, her head dropping towards her chest...and then her head snapped up and she opened her eyes...

 _She was looking at a young girl with gorgeous dark blue eyes and a small, shy smile. Her hair was smooth and shining and came down to her shoulders, where it lay in dark brown folds over her back. She was standing next to a wall where several hieroglyphics were engraved, her hands behind her back and her head tilted slightly to the right._

As suddenly as it came, the vision disappeared leaving Evelyn shocked and dizzy. The little girl-- "Wasn't Shanala her name?" Evelyn thought—was staring at Evelyn with a mixture of awe and fear on her face. 

"Are you ok?" she asked.

Evelyn nodded, holding her hand to her forehead. "Not another vision!" she thought, "Not now!" 

Shanala tilted her head to the right, "You got all strange for a second..."

 Evelyn looked up at her, and almost fell over; _she looked exactly like the girl in her vision! _Evelyn opened he mouth to speak, but before she could, Shanala got a look of sheer terror on her face and she backed away, screaming. That was when Evelyn heard Rick calling her name desperately...and felt something hit the back of her head. 

******************************************************

Shanala shrieked louder as the woman crumpled to the ground in a heap. She sat frozen, eyes not leaving the still form of the lady. Then, Abitula, another of Anck-su-namun's 'loyal servants' picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. 

"No!" Shanala yelled finally standing up and running at Abitula, "Leave her alone! Let her go! She didn't do anything!" 

Shanala turned her head when someone pushed past her and nearly knocked her over. The next thing she knew, two mummies had landed directly in front of her and were dragging a fighting man away. He was the one who had been so protective over the woman, and Shanala could only assume that they were husband and wife. 

"Evy!" the man yelled, "No! Let her go! You-" 

The mummies threw the man down on the ground and took their curved swords from their sides. Shanala backed up slightly, and bumped into someone. Instantly, the person grabbed both of her arms and pulled her back a little further. Shanala didn't need to turn around to know who it was, but she did it anyway. Anck-su-namun was staring at the man with malice filling her dark eyes. Shanala looked at him too, just in time to see Imhotep walk before him. 

Imhotep smiled his haunting half-smile and sneered, "Ben tunickmum tio lei. Kom ishtada le cudoptera, es lomuintus ahibue sieu!" 

With the last words he laughed triumphantly, but all the man did was frown, "Huh? What'd you say?"

 Feeling it was her duty, Shanala softly replied, "He said 'My arch rival. At last I have overpowered you, and now I shall destroy you!'." Anck-su-namun placed her hand over Shanala's mouth, but it didn't matter; Shanala was done anyhow.

 The man scowled angrily at Imhotep, "Tell him I say he's an old windbag that really needs to clean himself 'cause his stink carries all the way down to me. And also tell him that he'd better look out behind him, before Ardeth knocks his guard's head off."

 Anck-su-namun let go of Shanala and both of them glanced up to where the man was looking, and saw a Medjai warrior bring the heavy end of his gun onto a soldier's head, and then point the nozzle at the mummies. 

While everyone was focusing on Ardeth, the man leaped to his feet, grabbed a revolver, and shot three quick blasts. Two exploded both mummies, and one hit a soldier full in the chest. Shanala couldn't help it; she laughed and clapped for more. Anck-su-namun turned to glare at her, but Shanala ignored her; this was great! The man obviously liked the applause, because he grinned and shot two guards with one bullet, before looking at Shanala for support, who giggled and smiled at him. It was then that the Medjai shouted, "Rick! Look out!"

 The man (Shanala supposed he must be Rick) quickly turned just in time to get a blow to his face. He fell over and landed on the hard ground as yet another mummy raised its clawed hand into the air and brought it down, intending to cut Rick to ribbons. Shanala started forward in protest, but Anck-su-namun grabbed her shoulder to prevent her from moving forward.

 "But-" 

Anck-su-namun placed a finger to her lips and said, "Nai, Shanala. Sieu ata kindanga kin bien."

 "No, Shanala. You are coming with me," translated Abitula.

 "I can understand her!" snapped Shanala.

 Anck-su-namun pulled her away from Rick, and Shanala shook her head in protest, although she knew it was no good. Anck-su-namun would make her go. No matter what.

******************************************************

It was very easy to get lost in the Cairo Museum. First of all, it was quite large, with several twisting hallways that did nothing but pull you deeper into its depths. Secondly, the only exit was at the front of the building, which happened to be the hardest place to find. And, besides those things, it was pitch black as Alex stumbled blindly through the rooms and halls, occasionally calling his uncle's name, though not often for fear of being caught again by Lock-Na. 

Finally, Alex saw a faint glow somewhere ahead of him and, assuming it was the front door, he ran towards it expectantly. Then, when he heard a sharp cry in the next room, he stopped and backed up, shocked. Heart hammering from the sudden scream, he leaned against the wall gasping for breath as he listened to the voices nearby. A woman was speaking in an undertone to someone, and Alex recognized her voice, although he sincerely denied it: it was Anck-su-namun. The other voice was that of a young girl, probably around his age, and she was crying. They were speaking in ancient Egyptian, so he could only understand snatches of the conversation. All he knew was that with every minute that passed by, the girl sobbed louder and louder. Usually when people cried, Alex left them alone.

 But this girl sounded afraid, or maybe like she was being harmed, and he couldn't help but to peer inside the room. The room was dimly lit by a single light dangling form the ceiling. Really, it wasn't a room at all, but a corridor between two rooms. A large man in armor was leaning against a wall, his arms crossed over his chest and a sword dangling at his side. Anck-su-namun was in the middle of the hallway, leaning over slightly so she was face to face with (Alex could only assume) the girl who had been crying. 

If Alex looked closely, he could see that her face was streaked with tears and her eyes were red from crying. Anck-su-namun seemed to be giving the girl a lecture and Alex cringed; he hated getting lectures himself. Then Anck-su-namun hissed something Alex understood by heart: _"Es Kinaterno iknomash?" Is that understood?_

The girl hung her head and softly replied, _"Tieu, Mada."_

Alex supposed that meant 'Yes Ma'am', because a smile suddenly appeared on Anck-su-namun's face and she straightened the girl's hair, almost in a motherly fashion.

 Alex noted that instead of becoming happy or at least relieved, the girl seemed terrified and cast her eyes down, biting her lip forcefully. Anck-su-namun straightened and turned to the man leaning on the wall.

 Switching to English, she questioned, "Where is Lock-Na?"

 "Right here, My Queen." 

Alex jumped at the sound of Lock-Na's voice directly behind him. He whipped around in fear and came to face to face with the Arab, who smiled triumphantly and grabbed him by the upper arm, "Let's go, Boy. I believe my queen would like to see you."

******************************************************

If there was one thing that ticked Rick off, it was fear of his family coming to harm. His wife and his son meant more to him than anything (he often said the _only thing that mattered to him; it would have been all the time had Alex not been so witty and come up with good comebacks in arguments they had.) _

So, as he stood with mummies flanking him on either side and with his gun smashed nearby on the floor and with his arm slashed from mummy claws (the mummy now lay in tatters on the ground), he was ticked. Maybe not only ticked, but he knew better than to even think about a swear word at the moment. 

If he started, he wouldn't be able to stop and Evy would get irritated. Imhotep stood in front of him, a sneer on his tan face as he held Evelyn by the wrist. Rick clenched his teeth and hissed, "You had better let her go you-" A mummy hit him hard in the stomach and he doubled over wheezing. Evelyn winced for her husband and whispered, "Rick!"

 Rick stared hard at the stone floor, refusing to show pain or fear, for his wife's sake. 

Evy was fighting back tears, but when she spoke she was calm, "Rick...I...I need to go with him." 

Rick jerked his head up and croaked, "What?" 

Evelyn sighed, looking for words to describe what she meant, "The girl, Rick...it's the girl....she...I need to...I need to know who she is..."

 "So you're gonna go with this creep?" Rick shouted, pointing angrily at Imhotep; the man gave him a sneer.

 However, Evelyn looked at him desperately, her face sending some secret message that only Rick understood, although he didn't quite get it completely.

 Evy gave him a tough smile and whispered, "I know you'll save me. You always have. I have to do this Rick. It's...it's for the best. It's....it's something I need, Darling..." She blinked rapidly and Rick saw tears in her eyes, "Please understand..."

Rick licked his dry lips and closed his eyes for a second, thinking.

Slowly and calmly, he straightened and looked at Evy pleadingly before staring coldly at Imhotep, "You've only won the battle, Buddy. Only the battle."

 Imhotep grinned triumphantly and said something in Egyptian, although Rick didn't hear. He was staring at Evelyn. He was worried she was afraid, but when he looked into her deep blue eyes, he saw nothing but complete trust and resolve. 

As Imhotep turned and began to lead her away, she mouthed, "I love you, Rick."

 And he had to fight back tears as he replied, "I love you too, Evy. I'll get you back. I _promise_."

 Imhotep turned and gave him the same sneer he had given him fourteen years before. When he had taken Evelyn to Hamunaptra...then, Imhotep nodded at his mummy soldiers and yelled, _"Ahibue Setnae!" The last thing Rick saw was his wife disappearing with the regenerated mummy._

*****************************************************


	5. Chapter 5

Okay. Now. Here's ANOTHER CHAPTER! Oooh! Ahhh! OK. Now, from here on out, it's gonna take me a while longer to add new chapters and all. I had all of these chapters written out already, and I only had to fix them up a bit. Now I have to start again. I'll hurry though. So just hang in there! "Patience is a virtue!" This chapter is dedicated to Deane. If I don't get any more reviews soon, I'll just dedicate this whole book to her and Imhoteps Lover...and of course my best friend Alicia and my fam, cuz they're all kewl. (  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Alex O'Connell was like his mother in several ways. He was (as Evy put it) attractive, sweet and devilishly charming, and (as Rick put it) brilliant, witty, and able to drive people crazy. Still, he doubted very much if he was so much like her that he could have her 'visions'. His mum had started having them around five years ago (when he was eight). But ever since his thirteenth birthday, she had started having them again. In them, she explained seeing a little girl that looked a lot like her. On several occasions, the girl was playing, sleeping, and doing all the normal things any kid would do. But sometimes, she would be crying, or screaming, or running away in terror...which is actually exactly what Alex felt like doing at the moment. And, as he stood in front of Anck-su-namun with Lock- Na behind him, holding his arms, and Anck-su-namun a little too close for comfort (Alex thought her being five feet away from him was too close for comfort, so this was almost unbearable!) he wondered if he was 'seeing back' to when he was eight years old with a cursed bracelet locked to his wrist and a five day death limit overwhelming his mind...But when Anck-su- namun tilted his chin up, he felt her hand and it seemed real enough; so much for that excuse.  
  
She smiled at him and stated simply, "You've grown."  
  
Alex frowned irritably and snapped, "Well what'd you expect me to do? Shrink?"  
  
Lock-Na shoved him roughly from behind, warning him to respect his queen. "Well, it's true," Alex muttered resentfully. Alex heard a giggle from behind Anck-su-namun, and he peered over. The girl was standing there with her hand to her mouth, soft laughter somehow escaping her tightly sealed lips. Alex grinned, loving the fact that he made a girl (and a pretty attractive one, at that) laugh. Anck-su-namun let go of Alex's chin and turned to the girl. Immediately, the girl stopped chuckling and looked nervously up.  
  
Anck-su-namun glared down at her, dark eyes filled with contempt, "Shanala, yulendueno acomadioes sieu sintous linkinar?"  
  
Shanala swallowed hard and stammered, "N-nokinaro, yo lonekihs."  
  
Anck-su-namun placed a finger to her lips to silence her, and then turned back to Alex. Smiling slightly, she said, "This is Shanala. Shanala, this is Alex O'Connell. He is the son of the man you are so desperately worried about." Shanala blushed crimson and looked at the ground. Alex frowned, "Why is she worried about my dad?" Anck-su-namun's smirk widened, "Because, Alex. Your father has.how shall I put this.moved on to a better place." Alex felt his mouth go dry at about the same second his heart skipped a beat. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out except a shocked gurgling sound.  
  
Swallowing several times, summoning his calm and courageous personality, he whispered, "Moved on? You mean like.well."  
  
Anck-su-namun was relishing Alex's faltering bravery and serenity. Slowly and deliberately, she stated, "He has.passed away.gone to a better place.or, as you would probably most understand.died."  
  
Alex felt a pain in his chest and found it hard to breathe, "He died? How? When? Who..?"  
  
Anck-su-namun gave him a pitying look and stroked his cheek, "Oh.he died a while ago.from.certain circumstances."  
  
"Who?" Alex repeated, tears welling up inside his eyes, threatening to spill over his cheeks.  
  
Anck-su-namun simply gave him a look that quite plainly said, "I'll never tell." Alex looked down at the floor as he felt a tear escape from an eye. Quickly, he lifted up his hand and angrily brushed it away. "Ok. Think. Don't panic. Maybe she's lying?" But deep down, Alex knew how doubtful that was.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Move faster!" Evelyn scowled and turned to the man that had shoved her, "I'll go as bloody slow or fast as I want, thank you very much! It isn't as if I'm too anxious to get to our destination, anyway!"  
  
The man just grinned evilly at her and shoved her again. Evelyn seriously considered socking him, but she decided it wouldn't be the best idea to promote violence in a man three times her size. Instead, scowling, she turned and continued walking. "Oh God, Rick. I hope you're alright..." Then, she added, "And Alex, too." She smiled slightly in spite of her worried state, "Don't worry, Old Girl. They're both fine. They've both been in these.situations before, and they made it out fine." Still, she couldn't help but to feel a little bit anxious; she loved them both so much and if anything happened.However these troubling thoughts were pushed from her mind as a she stepped into a shadow. Glancing up, she knew her mouth must have fallen open in shock; she was standing in front of the largest temple she had ever seen in her life. Statues of the evil Egyptian god Set leered down at her from their perch near the door. Hieroglyphics were engraved at the entrance, and, even though she was being shoved every which way in the bustle to get into the structure, she could read a few words: "Death will come to any of those who enter this sacred place without the Blessing of Isis." Evelyn frowned and looked around, praying that these people had the Blessing of Isis.whatever that was. But then, everyone stopped. No one had gone through the gate, but all were near. Imhotep, who was leading, had halted. Turning, he spoke to an armored man nearby. Then, Imhotep left the group, walking not into the 'Sacred Place' but to the left, slightly behind the first large statue of Set. Evelyn took her eyes away from the hieroglyphics, which she'd been carefully reading for the last few minutes, and listened to the soldier speak. "Lord Imhotep has issued the command that no one shall enter this Sacred Land until he orders so. Until then, he wishes that we make camp and await his next orders." Evelyn didn't know whether she should be relieved about this news or not.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Rick was really a very patient man. After all, he had to be patient with a thirteen-year-old son who just had to insist to be like his father.but with his wife gone, his son in danger, his gun broken and his favorite shirt stained with scarlet blood, he wasn't feeling up to being patient. So, when a stinking, decomposing mummy tackled him down and roared its nasty smelling breath into his face, he simply took both of his hands and snapped the thing's arm in two. It jumped up and shrieked in pain, but not before another skeleton bashed Rick into the wall. Rick instantly kicked the monster, and then smashed its head into the wall behind him. The sickening crack that came with the satisfaction of killing the monster echoed around the room for a long time afterward. Now there was just the one mummy with its arm hanging on a sinewy piece of skin attached to its elbow. Rick looked around, trying to find any weapon he could find to break the creature into a million separate pieces.He spotted a spear on the wall and quickly rushed over to it, plucked it off the wall, and charged at the mummy.which shrieked in terror as Rick threw the weapon and it tore through the monster's body. Seconds later, the skeleton crumpled to the ground, defeated. "Easy enough," Rick mumbled, dropping the spear. He cracked his knuckles, thinking, and looked around. That was when he realized that Ardeth Bay, and the rest of the Medjai, were gone.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Get in." Alex obediently stepped into the small room, numb with shock and despair. How could his dad be dead? He had always survived everything! And now.he was gone.Lock-Na impatiently shoved Alex into the room, causing him to fall over and land hard on his knees. The next second, Shanala was tossed with equal carelessness next to Alex. Lock-Na gave them both a triumphant grin before he slammed the door closed and told a soldier waiting outside to guard them while he spoke to Anck-su-namun. Alex moved his legs so he was sitting down and pulled his knees up to his chin. He stared hard at the ground, tears beginning to sting his eyes.  
  
Then, quite suddenly, Shanala spoke. "Your dad's not dead."  
  
Alex looked up at her sharply, "What?"  
  
"He's not. I know it. He escaped."  
  
Most times, Alex would have been happier than ever to hear those words.but not from her and not at this moment. Instead, he glared ferociously at her and snapped, "How do you know? Maybe you're lying to me!"  
  
Shanala calmly shook her head and mumbled, "No. He's alright."  
  
"Yea. And how do you know that?"  
  
"Anck-su-namun told me earlier that they had captured your mother, but that your father escaped."  
  
Relief washed over Alex immediately, but it quickly faded away as he realized what else she had said, "They got my mum?"  
  
"Yes. I'm afraid so.but don't worry. They won't kill her."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"They're using her and you to lure your father into Set's temple. Once he's there.they're gonna kill all of you.and me too."  
  
Alex swallowed hard and frowned, "Why you?"  
  
"Me? I.am a sacrifice."  
  
"A sacrifice?"  
  
"Yes. It's.rather difficult to explain."  
  
"Why? I don't understand."  
  
"You see..I.I lived.in ancient times."  
  
Understanding suddenly shot through Alex as she said that, "Oh! I see! Like my mum."  
  
"Really? Well...who was she?"  
  
"She was Pharaoh Seti the First's daughter...Princess Nefertiri."  
  
Shanala suddenly gasped and stumbled backwards, staring at Alex in shock. "What? What'd I say?" Alex asked, frowning.  
  
"N-nothing!" stammered Shanala, swallowing hard and licking her lips, "Nothing at all..." But Alex knew something was wrong. And he was determined to find out what it was.  
  
****************************************************** 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again, Adoring Fans! Lol. J/K. Ok. First, I must apologize: *bows low to ground* I have just discovered from a very good friend of mine that I've been spelling Deana's name all wrong...not Deane...Deana. So, I must beg her forgiveness and plea that she will still enjoy my fic despite my most embarrassing display of idiocy. *offers an Ardeth Bay autographed picture* Forgive me, Deana? *grins wickedly* U can have thiiiiis.......... OK. Now. That's cleared up. And now, I must say thank you to my reviewers: Imhoteps Lover, Deana, and EvelynC.O! EvelynC.O and I have known each other for over a year now. We're best friends, so just say something if you get confused by her reviews: They have inside jokes sometimes. Lol. OK, from here on out, unless I get some really sweet reviewer who's just totally awesome, these chapters are dedicated to Imhoteps Lover, Deana, AND EvelynC.O, because they all ROCK and they're all sweet. Lol. OK. So. Now. I THINK that should be everything...ok. So. Here it is. Enjoy!

Chapter 6

Evelyn was dead-tired. She had walked around all day, following the stupid soldiers who didn't even know the proper place to set up a camp. Finally, Imhotep, who had just come back from bathing in the Nile, began shouting at them in Egyptian. They walked another mile or so back where they had come from, and only then was Evy allowed to sit down and rest against a wall. Now, she was watching everyone put tents up and build fires as the sun began its hurried descent. It was much cooler here, at the oasis, but Evelyn was still hot and uncomfortable. 

She fanned herself with her hands and glared as the soldier watching her pointed a spear in her face, "I'm hot. I can cool myself off if I want."

 "Oh. Thought you were trying to leave," the man replied. 

Evelyn rolled her eyes, "If Imhotep is so bloody powerful, you'd think he could at least get good soldiers," she grumbled.

"What'd you say?" the man snapped.

"Nothing that concerns you, Idiot."

"Did you just call me...?"

"Idiot? Yes. I did."

The man glared at her, and then knocked over her only bottle of water. Evelyn gasped and managed to pick the bottle up before it spilled all of her water, but it was now almost empty. Evelyn glowered and stuck the cap back on the bottle, "Great. Now it's half empty."

The man chuckled darkly, "Think of it as half-full."

Evelyn scowled.

*********************************

Shanala watched Alex carefully, being sure to stay in her corner so he wouldn't bother her. Alex was currently banging on the wall and shouting at Lock-na, but no one was listening.

 Finally, he slid down to the ground, his face in his hands, "Shoot.

 Shanala sighed, "I'm sorry, Alex." 

Alex shrugged, not looming up, "That's fine. It ain't your fault my life sucks."

 Shanala rolled her eyes; boys could be so overdramatic. Alex turned and stared at the door, 

"If you don't open now, you are an embarrassment to yourself and all other doors around." 

Shanala started giggling, but then the door swung open, and she leapt to her feet, shocked. Alex seemed surprised too, but he instantly took his chance and raced out, only to be thrown back in a second later, along with another prisoner.

Alex landed on the floor with a grunt, immediately scrambled to his feet, and then was knocked over again as the second prisoner squeezed him, "Alex! Oh thank GOD!"

 Alex wax turning purple as he choked, "Help...squeeze...too hard..." 

"Oh. Dreadfully sorry, Chap." 

The man let go of Alex, and Alex wheezed for breath before looking at him; his face broke into a wide grin, "Uncle John!" 

The man shrugged, "Yes, well...that's me. Uncle of you, brother to my reincarnated sister, enemy of scorpions, spiders, and that wench out there..." 

Shanala raised an eyebrow; he was certainly an odd man. Alex shook his head and grinned, "Uncle John, you're ridiculous."

  
 "I am not!"

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Are too I win because my dad is stronger than you and he'll kick your bum if I tell him what happened, which I will if you don't shut your pie hole."

Jonathan shut his mouth, and Shanala laughed. Jonathan looked over at her and jumped back, alarmed "Who's that!"

Alex glanced at Shanala, "Oh. That's Shanala." Then, his face broke into a wicked grin as he stated, 'She's Anck-su-namun's sister."

Jonathan stared at Shanala, then yowled loudly and jumped up, "Oh help! Help me! Help!" Alex burst into peals of laughter, and Shanala joined him.   
"What's so funny?" Jonathan demanded, backing away from Shanala.

 Alex shook his head, "Uncle John! Shanala isn't _really_ her sister. C'mon! She's _way_ too young! Anck-su-namun's, like, one hundred bazillion! Shanala's only thirteen!" He laughed harder, doubling over, "She's more likely to be her daughter, for cripes sake!"

Shanala said nothing.

***********************************

Rick finally came out of the tomb, expecting to be blinded by a sudden dazzle of brilliant sunlight; there was none. He looked up, surprised to see that the sky was velvet black, sprinkled here and there with stars.

 "Whoa," Rick muttered, "Guess I've been here longer than I thought."

 "O'Connell!"

 Rick turned and was relieved to see Ardeth Bay and the rest of the Medjai nearby. He went over them and stopped at Ardeth's horse, "Why'd you leave me like that?" 

"I'm very sorry. I needed to prepare everything." 

"Prepare...?" 

"Yes. We must go now before the Creature reaches his destination!"

 "Which is...?" 

"The evil god Set's temple." 

Rick rolled his eyes, "Dangit. Figures." 

Ardeth gave him a wry smile, "I have a horse for you."

 Rick shrugged as Ardeth handed the reigns of a midnight-black horse to him, "It's better than a camel."

After Rick had mounted his steed and had moved up next to Ardeth, he asked casually, "Hey, think we can make a quick stop at the Cairo museum?" 

Ardeth looked at him dubiously, "Why?"

 "I just have a feeling that someone there needs us."

****************************

Anck-su-namun was not a very patient woman. Especially now that she had gone for so long without seeing her beloved Imhotep. Now, while she walked aimlessly along the Egyptian corridors, she wasn't too certain that she could make it for another night without seeing him again. She let her hand slide over the tiled walls as she walked, examining the things that she was so familiar with... "My queen?" Anck-su-namun turned as Lock-Na came forward.

 He bowed his head respectfully for a moment, and then he said, "It seems that we have yet another unwanted visitor." 

Anck-su-namun raised her elegant eyebrows, "And who might that be...?" 

"It is Nefertiri's....Evelyn O'Connell's...brother. You do remember him?"

 Anck-su-namun smiled, and then chuckled darkly, "Of course I do. If I remember correctly, he's quite afraid of snakes, and yet quite a fighter..." She touched her cheek, remembering, "If I do say so myself..." 

Lock-Na smirked, "Yes, perhaps, but not nearly as worthy a fighter as you, Majesty."

 "Thank you, Lock-Na." 

They stood in silence for a while, Anck-su-namun staring at the pictures painted onto the wall and Lock-Na standing at attention before her. Finally, Anck-su-namun moved to where a statue of the Egyptian god Set stood and took a scythe from his hand. 

She walked along the walls until she found the right picture, and then she smiled coldly, "Tell me, Lock-Na, have you heard of Nefertiri's current whereabouts?"

 Lock-Na nodded, "Yes, My Lady. She is with Lord Imhotep, awaiting Rick O'Connell." 

Anck-su-namun sneered as she stared at the image before her; it was of two women fighting together. In one swift movement, Anck-su-namun had slashed across one woman's form, leaving the wall marred where her knife had cut. Lock-Na snickered. Anck-su-namun turned to him, beginning to stride out, "I believe we should leave earlier than Lord Imhotep anticipated, Lock-Na. An old friend of mine is waiting..."

*************************

Alex yawned sleepily as he leaned against a wall. Jonathan was sitting beside him, snoring softly, and Shanala was walking around the room, thinking.

 "Why don't you sit down?" Alex suggested casually, nodding at the spot next to him. 

Shanala looked at him, and then at the floor, "Oh that's fine...I...I prefer to stand."

 "OK."

After a few minutes, Shanala looked at him and, just as Alex expected, she spoke: "You said your mother is...is Nefertiri?"

Alex nodded, "Yea. Reincarnated."

Shanala nodded, biting her lip. She started walking again, and then she stopped and looked at him, "Did she say...I mean...how much does she remember?"

Alex shrugged slightly and looked up at the ceiling, "Oh....I'm not sure...prolly not much."

"Oh." 

Alex expected Shanala to start moving again, but she stood still. Then, she glanced up at Alex, "I think I need to tell you something."

Alex raised his eyebrows, "Ok. Shoot."

Shanala opened her mouth, closed it, and looked confused, "Shoot what?"

"Oh! Sorry!" Alex laughed, "I mean...umm...go ahead. Tell me. Like...uh...shoot it out. Get it?" 

"I...I think so..." Shanala shook her head and grinned, "You're very strange."

"Thanks."

She sighed slightly, and then frowned, 'I wish I could understand all of this better..."

"Understand what?"

"Just..." She waved her hand around, "Everything..."

"Oh. I know how you feel. I wish I could understand why Anck-su-namun is back, and why my parents are always the ones to save the world, and why...and why you are so interested in my mother being Nefertiri."

Shanala blushed, "Well...Nefertiri wasn't just any old Egyptian, you know. She was a princess."

Alex nodded, "Uh huh. I very well-respected princess."

Shanala bit her lip, "I...I need to admit...something..."

Alex waited for her to speak, but before she could, the door burst open again. Both children jerked their heads towards the door, and Jonathan awoke with a start. Lock-Na strode in, with Anck-su-namun at his heels. She stopped and looked around at Alex and Jonathan, and then spotted Shanala. 

When Jonathan woke up more and realized who was standing in the same room as him, he gave a small squeak and got to his feet, fists clenched, "I'll give you another dose of medicine if you touch us, Wench!" 

Anck-su-namun snickered, "Perhaps another time."

 Then she reached forward and grabbed Shanala's arm, "Leai sñia carnota, Shanala."

 Shanala shook her head, pulling on her arm, "Nai! Yo nai sana diente!" 

Lock-Na came over then and picked Shanala up, slinging her over his shoulder. Anck-su-namun shrugged and smirked, following them out. "Let go!" Shanala shrieked, "Let me go!"

 Alex started forward to do something--anything--to help Shanala; it was the instincts he'd gotten from his father. However, he needn't have worried, because just then, a dozen or so Medjai charged forward, blocking Lock-Na's path. 

Ardeth Bay was in the front, and when he caught sight of Lock-Na, his eyes widened, "You!" 

Lock-Na sneered at him, "Caught off guard, Ardeth Bay?" 

Ardeth's shock wore off and he smiled slightly, drawing his sword, "Forgive me, Lock-Na, but it seems to me that you are the one caught off guard; after all, I am the one with the army." 

Lock-Na gave him a very ugly look. Anck-su-namun looked at the Medjai silently, her dark eyes flickering. Then, Alex and Jonathan came up form behind her. 

Jonathan grinned, "Oh! Jolly good! Now it's getting nice..." 

Alex nudged Jonathan, "Move! Let's get outta here!"

 "I beg your pardon! Stop your shov-

Alex pushed Jonathan hard, and his uncle landed flat on his face. "Sorry!" Alex called as he jumped over his uncle and raced for Ardeth. 

However, though Anck-su-namun had been slightly preoccupied a moment ago, she was now just as alert as always. Just as Alex ran past her, she turned and grabbed his arm, jerking him painfully backwards.

 "Ow! Hey!" Alex yelled, stumbling over Jonathan's legs. 

"Ouch! Oh dear! Ouch!" Jonathan shrieked jumping to his feet and racing away before Anck-su-namun got him too. 

Alex fought against Anck-su-namun's hold, but she was much, much stronger than he would have thought possible. 

"Let go, Wench!" 

Anck-su-namun clicked her tongue, "Little boys shouldn't use foul language." 

"Yea? Well I'm not little. So: Wench, wench, wench, wench!" 

Anck-su-namun shook her head, "Your mother must be ashamed of you."

Alex ignored her. Ardeth Bay was watching them both, and he smiled slightly at Alex, "Hello."

"Hey. Long time no see."

Ardeth nodded, "True. You've grown in both mind and body, young O'Connell."

"Ardeth?"

"Yes?"

"Forgive me, but I doubt if this is much the time for chitchat."

"I agree."

Ardeth nodded to his men, and they all drew swords. Lock-Na snickered, "So...you wish to have a rematch, Ardeth? Very well." 

Lock-Na set Shanala down and shoved her behind him, blocking 

her from escape. Lock-Na unsheathed his sword as well, and faced Ardeth. Shanala backed up against the wall and looked over at Alex. He was watching her. 

She smiled slightly, "She's stronger than she looks, huh?"

 Alex nodded, "Much."

 Anck-su-namun glanced over at Shanala and beckoned her forward. Shanala shook her head no and backed further away. That was when she hit the tapestry hanging on the wall and it fell, cloaking her in silks. Shanala screamed in surprise, and at the same time, Rick O'Connell charged in, guns drawn.

 "Dad!" Alex yelled. However, before Rick could catch sight of his son, another soldier of Anck-su-namun's came and, at her bidding, dragged Alex away. Anck-su-namun started forward, to grab Shanala and take her away as well, but at the same time, Rick caught sight of the wriggling form under the tapestry and, assuming it to be Alex, he raced forward, snatched it up, and backed behind the Medjai. Anck-su-namun glared at him, seething in anger, and then she turned and left, not wanting to risk getting harmed.

*******************************

"It'll all be ok, Alex, I've gotcha now. We just need to get outta here, save your mom, and leave Egypt FOREVER..."

 There was no response, but Rick figured Alex was keeping quiet for a reason. Rick stepped back, away from the fight and out the door. Once there, he saw several horses lined up in the parking lot; a strange sight even for Egypt.

He lugged his suddenly-lighter son ("Geez, Alex...haven't you eaten at all?") over to his horse, managed to climb on, and was just about to tear the material off of Alex when the Medjai raced out and leapt onto their horses. They each cried out in victory and kicked their horses to get them going. Rick, keeping one hand on the reigns and one arm wrapped around his son, followed the Medjai out into the desert, where sand was kicked up from the horse's hooves and the stars in the night sky seemed close enough to touch. Finally, they stopped again and dismounted, everyone laughing and congratulating each other.

 "Did you kill Lock-Na?" Rick asked, sliding from his horse's back and catching Alex as he fell off. 

Ardeth shook his heads gravely, "No. He turned and fled soon after you left." 

"I see." 

Rick set Alex down and grinned, "C'mon, Alex. You can uncover yourself."

 Nothing happened. 

Rick frowned slightly and kneeled on the sand, "Hey Kid....you ok?" 

There was no response except for a strangled sob. 

"Alex...? Are you alright?" 

Rick hurriedly began tugging on the cloth, but Alex clutched it tightly, not letting it go. 

"C'mon Alex...what...is...it...?" 

Rick grunted, yanking on the cloth. Finally, the tapestry came loose from Alex's grasp and Rick was left holding it. He tossed it to the ground and looked up at his son in time to hear the Medjai gasp in surprise; it wasn't Alex. It was a girl. Rick stared at her, and she stared at him. Tears were pooling in her eyes, and Rick didn't know if she afraid or just confused. 

"Shoot," Rick moaned letting his face drop into his hands, "I didn't save Alex. He's with _them"_

******************************


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, All. Here's the next chapter. Thank you for reviewing; you're all so sweet! I love you all, and you all rock. ( Glad you liked that line, Deana. ;) Now, I am very sorry to report that I will not be adding any more chapters...........................................................for three days. Lol. Freaked ya out, huh? I'm going on a mini-vacation! Whoo hoo! But I'll post more when I get back, ok? Til then, Enjoy! TTFN!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Shanala swallowed hard, forcing her tears to stay hidden. The man ("Was Rick his name?" she wondered) was sitting before a fire and hitting the coals with a stick. It had only been around an hour ago that he had first seen her; he hadn't spoken at all since. Ardeth Bay, the leader of the Medjai, came up and sat down with him. "My friend, you must not stay like this. Even the most honorable of men has made mistakes in his lifetime."  
  
"Tell that to my kid," Rick muttered, tossing the stick over the fire, "He's probably alone and scared somewhere, waiting for me to come..."  
  
Ardeth stared into the leaping flames and sighed, "Rick, you cannot be there for everyone all the time."  
  
"Yea? Bet me."  
  
Rick stood to get up, but Ardeth stopped him.  
  
"Rick, how can you expect your son...or anyone...to grow in strength if you're always the one saving them?"  
  
"It's my job, ok? Alex is not a full-grown man yet. He's my son. And I don't want him living the life I had, ok?"  
  
Rick turned then and stormed into a nearby tent. Ardeth stayed at the fire, thinking. Slowly, Shanala crept over to him and stood near him, watching the fire with her hands clasped behind her back. "It's all my fault," she said quietly; she normally wouldn't have said a word, but she felt that this man...this Ardeth Bay...was someone to trust and look up to. Ardeth didn't glance at her; instead he continued staring at the flames. However, he did answer, "My Child, no one can take the blame for what happened. Not you, or Rick, or even The Creature."  
  
Shanala sat down by him and gazed at him in wonder, "Why do you call him that?"  
  
"Who? The Creature?" Ardeth thought for a moment, and then smiled slightly, "I have no idea."  
  
Shanala giggled, "For effect?"  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
"He's really not a creature like you say...he's more of...more of a..." Shanala blinked rapidly as tears entered her eyes again, "...a monster."  
  
Ardeth's gaze flicked over to her, "Yes. Tis true."  
  
Shanala angrily wiped at her eyes, "But not as much as....as...her..."  
  
Ardeth nodded, "Anck-su-namun?"  
  
"Yes. If anyone needs to be called creature, it's her."  
  
Ardeth nodded, "I see. And why is it that you hate her so, Shanala?"  
  
"Well, I guess it's because....how'd you know my name?"  
  
Shanala was beginning to feel slightly anxious; could he read minds or something? However, Ardeth smiled, "It is inscribed on your locket."  
  
"Oh!" Shanala scooped the necklace into her hand, "Ah yes...I'd forgotten..." She smiled slightly. Then, remembering that Ardeth had asked a question, she cleared her throat and muttered, "She...she...well...she's just so evil...and...just...she scares me, I guess..." Shanala bit her lip and looked off into the distance hoping Ardeth didn't ask too much m ore about Anck-su-namun, incase she gave something away. Luckily, Ardeth seemed to sense her discomfort, and he simply stoked the fire with Rick's discarded stick, and then stood, "We have a long day tomorrow. I guess you might say it was a lucky thing that we got you...it seems to me that you were in quite a bit of trouble back there."  
  
Shanala nodded, "Yes...they...they were goin g to kill me..."  
  
Ardeth raised his eyebrows, "Then I'd say it's very lucky. Come. Let's retire. We have quite a journey ahead of us." **********************************  
  
Evelyn awoke, startled, and wondered what on earth had jerked her from her dreams. There was quite a commotion outside of her tent, but she was too sleepy and hazy-minded to care. Normally, she would have done what she could to see what was going on, but now all she did was sit back and try to remember the dream she'd been having. That girl--Shanala--had been in it. She had been crying and speaking in ancient Egyptian; Evelyn had only understood parts of it, but at the moment she couldn't remember any of it...That was there was shouting directly outside her tent, an all-to- familiar shout, and then someone flying in and landing at her feet. Evelyn screamed; so did the new prisoner.  
  
**************************************  
  
Jonathan Carnaham was possibly nothing but a selfish, lusting, money-hungry drunk...but he didn't care. Right now he thought he was just about the best person in the universe. He was strutting around the Medjai camp, bragging about how he'd saved his nephew from certain death and how he had managed to escape without a scratch. He kept going on and on until one of the night watchers asked him why he had run off without his nephew if he was sop brilliantly brave. Jonathan flushed crimson and mumbled something about turning in for the night. When he made it to his tent, he quietly sat down on his blanket and looked over at Rick, "Are you asleep, Rick?"  
  
"I was."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh. Ok."  
  
Jonathan grinned, "So, old chap, how are you?"  
  
Rick turned towards Jonathan, propped himself up on his elbow, and stared at him. Finally, after Jonathan turned from his intense gaze, Rick snapped, "Jonathan, I just found out that I failed my son, my wife, and the world. How do you think I feel?"  
  
Jonathan, who was slightly drunk and very nervous, sputtered, "Well...if I were you, I'd feel like a bloody waste of space."  
  
Rick blinked once, and then gave him a forced smile, "Very good. You win the grand prize."  
  
"Really! Oh, well that's nice! What is it?"  
  
"A royal kick in the a-"  
  
"Ummm...Excuse me?"  
  
The two men turned at the sound of the quiet voice; Shanala stood there, wringing her hands and looking nervous. Rick shut his mouth, cutting off the word he had just about muttered aloud. Swallowing, forcing himself to be calm, he asked "Yes?"  
  
Shanala licked her lips, "Ummm...I just...wanted to tell you...that...I...ummm..."  
  
Rick raised his eyebrows impatiently; then he felt bad. It wasn't her fault he'd failed miserably. He sighed slightly, and then sat up, patting the place next to him, "Why dontcha sit down?" Shanala looked extremely relieved as she joined Rick on his blanket, Jonathan grinned, "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Jonathan Carnaham."  
  
"I know," Shanala said, smiling, "Alex told me. Remember?"  
  
Rick shook his head, "He's dead drunk, Honey. He won't remember anything for the next hour or so."  
  
Jonathan scowled at him, "Well, I like that."  
  
"Good. Want more?"  
  
Jonathan shook his head and then promptly fell over. Shanala giggled. Rick sighed heavily, "I worry about him sometimes...now, can I help you with something?" Shanala turned to look at him, "Oh...yes. I...I just wanted to tell you that...that I'm sorry for...umm...what happened..."  
  
Rick shrugged, "That's fine. It ain't your fault."  
  
Shanala ran her hands through her hair and muttered, "But...even so...I'd...I'd like to make it up to you..."  
  
"Yea? Whatcha gonna do? Sing me a nice song?" Rick was feeling bitter, and he knew it was wrong to take his anger out on Shanala, but he couldn't help it.  
  
However Shanala simply gave him a small smile and said, "No. I don't have a good voice."  
  
Rick chuckled despite the circumstances. Then, he chucked her under the chin, "You're a pretty good kid."  
  
"Thanks. Now, do you want to know how I can help?" Rick nodded, "Sure."  
  
"Ok. Well, you see, I know where Anck-su-namun has taken your son." Rick's eyebrows shot up, "Really?"  
  
"Yes. See, she and Imhotep were traveling to Set's temple to renew their love or some lovey-dovey nonsense..." Rick grinned; he liked this kid. Shanala continued, "And...they were going to offer a sacrifice...me, to be precise and-"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You? What for?"  
  
Shanala shrugged, "Some evil plan of theirs."  
  
Rick whistled under his breath, "And I thought I had troubles..."  
  
"Yes, well, that's where they're headed...and until they get me, they won't leave. So, if we go as soon as possible...and if someone knows the way to Set's temple...well, I guess you might say you can count on a nice family reunion."  
  
Rick, however,, had been through this kind of thing too often to fall for the this-is-quite-simple trick. Glaring slightly, arms crossed, he demanded, "What's the catch?"  
  
Shanala looked surprise, "Catch? Oh, there's no catch! I mean, you'll have to fight them to get your son back, but from what I've seen you shouldn't have any trouble there."  
  
Rick watched her for a second, sure there had to be something else, but she just stared at him blankly. Finally, Rick sighed, "Alright, Kid. Sounds too good to be true, but we'll try it. First thing tomorrow, we go to Cairo Airport a.k.a, Izzy."  
  
***************************************  
  
Alex felt his blood temperature drop about ten degrees in shock. After the recent trip with Anck-su-namun and Lock-Na, he was too tired to be scared like this. He didn't think he would live through anything else like that: Fight sodleirs, get thrown into a tent, face some screaming banshee. "Who are you?" asked a familiar voice, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Alex blinked, unwilling to believe...then, he croaked, "Mum?"  
  
There was silence, and then, "Alex?"  
  
Alex grinned, "Mum! Mum you're ok! Oh thank God, Mum!" Alex threw his arms around his mother's neck and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Oh, Alex! It's so good to see you!"  
  
"Same here, Mum! I was so freaked out! I heard you were kidnapped and all, and it just...it..."  
  
"Scared you?"  
  
Alex nodde,d glad he hand;t had to say the words, "Yes. That."  
  
Evelyn smiled and smoothed Alex's ahir back, "No, I'm fine, Dear. And it was my choise to go with Imhotep."  
  
Alex jerked back form her, "What?"  
  
Evelyn sighed, "Yes. It's...that girl that was with them...I came to find out more about her...but it seems they've lost her..."  
  
Alex's eyes wided, "You mean Shanala?"  
  
Evelyn frowned, "How do you know her?"  
  
"We were locked in the same five-by-five closet for several hours."  
  
"...that sounds suspicious."  
  
Alex blushed, "Mum!"  
  
"I was joking, Darling!"  
  
Alex heard Evelyn laugh, and he crossed his arms, "Not funny."  
  
"Oh, but it was! I wish I could have seen your face."  
  
Alex cleared his throat loudly, "Anyway, Shanala seemed really interested in you too. Especially about you being Nefertiri. Do you know she's a reincarnated Egyptian too?"  
  
"Really? How intriguing! I wonder form what era..."  
  
Alex shrugged, "Forgot to ask. But she's obviously heard of you. She kept asking all this stuff, and she was about to tell me something when Anck-su- namun came in to get her..."  
  
Evelyn but her lip, "Hmmm...I wonder what she was about to say?"  
  
Alex shrugged, "No clue. But she did tell me what Anck-su-nmaun and Imhotep need her for."  
  
"Whar?"  
  
"A sacrifice."  
  
"A sacrifice? A human sacrifice?!? That's low even for them!"  
  
"I know."  
  
Evelyn sighed angrily, "The nerve of those two...if I could, I would beat that wench's bum form here to the next millennia!"  
  
Alex blinked, dazed; his mum had never been so angry. Evelyn sensed his shock and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, Alex. I just really don't like her."  
  
Alex grinned, "Who odes? Cept for Imhotep. And let me say, if the best that girl can attract is a rotting mummy, she has issues."  
  
Evelyn burst into peals of laughter.  
  
********************************* 


	8. Chapter 8

OK, People. I'm back! Didja miss me? J OK. So. This chapter's a little short, but work with me, ok? I had to kinda rush. Sry this chapter's late....;) OK. So. Here we go:

Chapter 8

Shanala awoke the next morning with sweat trickling down her back and her mouth dry with terror. She jerked up form the floor as soon as she awoke, breathing heavily, tears glistening in her eyes. She almost screamed, but she stopped herself before she did. She lay back and looked up at the ceiling, chills racing through her veins. She licked her lips and swallowed, closing her eyes and forcing herself to be calm.

 "It was a dream," she whispered, "Just a dream..."

 Still, her heart trembled violently in her chest, blocking her throat and making her gasp. She finally just stood and went outside, the still-cool dawn air hitting her like a slap. She breathed in the fresh, sharp aroma of the Nile, and then went over to the fire, plopping down between Ardeth Bay and Rick. Rick raised an eyebrow at her, "Morning." He said it like a question: "Morning?"

 Shanala nodded, not meeting his eyes, "Morning."

 She could feel his eyes on her and she self-consciously tilted her head away, looking off into the distance. There was nothing but white sand for miles and miles, running along the horizon like some infinite-long snake, stretching and writhing its way up to the sky, where it finally stopped and melted into the pinks, oranges, and purples of dawn. Shanala stretched slightly, savoring the heat from the fire that washed over her, drying the cold sweat form her face and neck. 

Rick finally looked away and was stoking the fire when he casually asked, "How'd you sleep."

 Shanala bit her lip and shrugged, "Ok, I guess."

 Rick arched an eyebrow, but said nothing. 

They were all silent for a while, and then Ardeth spoke, "You say you slept well?" 

Shanala nodded, "Yea...ok, I mean...y'know..." 

Ardeth said nothing more, simply watched the flames as he handfed Shanala a canteen of water. 

Rick cleared his throat, "So. What was the dream about?" 

Shanala, who had just been taking a sip of the slightly warm water, gasped, choked, and dropped the bottle. Rick had obviously expected that, as he reached out and snatched the bottle before it landed on the ground and spilled. Without a word, he set the bottle on in front of Shanala, and gave her a 'I'm still waiting' look. Shanala frowned ion confusion, running her hands through her hair.

 Finally, she croaked, "How'd you...? I mean..."

 "The dream?" Rick shrugged, "Nearly fourteen years of being a dad has taught me a few things: One, kids aren't as dumb or as weak as they can sometimes look. Two, never force a kid to eat vegetables, cuz they'll eventually tell you to eat yours too. And three, when your kids wake up sweating and pale, ask about the dream they had." 

Shanala stared at him blankly for a second, looked at the ground, and then back at him. Opening her mouth, her face a mask of confusion, she asked, "Is that _all you learned?" _

*****************************

Alex had seen his mother have a vision before. Her face went blank, her eyes went dull, and her entire body went slack. It was too unreal to explain properly, except to say that it scared the bajeebies outta him every time it happened. So, that next morning, when Evelyn suddenly fell against the tent walls and began gaping into mid-air, Alex was scared. He backed away a few steps, watching her; her lips were moving. Swallowing, he tried to ask what was wrong, but all that came out was a soft groan. 

Finally, he choked, "Mum? Mum, are you ok?" She didn't; answer; instead she simply sat, her eyes wide and her lips moving, speaking silently. Alex stood then, keeping his eyes on his mother, and backed even further away until he was at the opposite side of the ten as she was. He then sat and stared, watching her like she was some kind of fascinating picture, only real and live...or so he hoped.

******************************

She was boiling up.

The silk dress she was wearing stuck to her skin as sweat slid over her tanned complexion, leaving tiny trails of liquid behind them. She was sitting at a fountain, skimming her fingers along the water's edge, humming to herself. The water was coo, and clear, and the fountain bubbled joyously, spitting forth more crystal liquid. Nefertiri looked up at the sapphire sky and sighed. 

 "Nefertiri?" 

Nefertiri glanced down at her feet, where a young girl was sitting, her head tilted back and her deep eyes focused on her.

 "Hmm?"

 "Koiña altu morsa canstro Anck-su-namun?" 

Nefertiri thought. Finally, she shook her head, "Nai. Anck-su-namun..." She searched her brain for the right words, and then finished, "...Anck-su-namun _enkoiña." _

"Enkoiña?" The girl frowned, "des...des Anck-su-namun enkoiña...des torse...de torse le mada?"

 Nefertiri's gentle, relaxed spirit disappeared in a single second. Leaping to her feet, her eyes  blazing, she snapped, "Nai! Nai, Shanala! Sterwre coste lusnte! Psyna londe!" 

Shanala winced, covering her face with her hands, and Nefertiri angrily turned form her, her arms crossed and her fists clenched. Shanala timidly looked up at her, "Kies sjuana, Nefertiri..." 

Nefertiri sighed heavily and collapsed onto the fountain's rim. Her face dropped into her hands so when she next spoke it was muffled and hard to understand, "Shanala, nai. Nai sjuana. _Kies_ sjuana. Nai yas tron." 

Shanala gingerly got to her feet and walked over to face Nefertiri. When the older girl finally looked up at her, Shanala gave her a small, respectful smile, "Nai trunde, Nefertiri?" 

Nefertiri sighed and nodded, "Tieu, Shanala. Tieu." Then, just as the vision began to dim, and just as Evelyn started to awaken, Nefertiri lightly touched Shanala's cheek and whispered, "Shanala...kies yae...ben saestaan." 

Evelyn awoke with a scream.

***********************************

Alex jumped back with a yelp as Evelyn shrieked, and then stared at her, his heart thudding against his ribs.

 Evelyn looked around her, looking afraid, and then she sighed, "Dream...only...a dream..." 

"Yea right!" Alex snapped, angry at his mother for scaring him, "It was a vision, Mum."

 Evelyn glanced at him "Oh, pish-posh."

 "What was it about?" Alex demanded ignoring her last statement. 

Evelyn looked away from him, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

 "Mum! The vision! The one you just had! Tell me what it was!"

 "I...I don't want to..." Evelyn finally glanced at her son, "I...I need to figure it out first, Alex...and then I'll explain it..."

 Alex watched her, his eyes intense, his mouth a angry line. However, he simply nodded and turned from her, watching outside of their tent as soldiers walked by.

***************************************

Rick sat back comfortably, letting the sun beat down on his face as Shanala's voice went on, only a slight quiver in it.

 "...then Nefertiri touched my cheek and said stuff...and after that, Anck-su-namun came outside and walked over...and...she told Nefertiri that her father wanted her...and...Nefertiri left me all alone...with her...and...and..." Shanala broke off and looked away, biting her lip.

 Rick watched her for a minute, and then sighed, "Boy. Sounds scary." 

Shanala nodded. Rick really wanted to know what the rest of the dream had been, but he decided against pushing her to tell and simply bit his tongue. Ardeth Bay, who had been sitting nearby listening, frowned slightly, thinking.

 That was when Jonathan spoke up, after he had been resting near the fire, "I think it's scary." 

Rick looked at him dully. 

Jonathan shrugged, "Well...I _do..."_

 "My only question," Rick started, running a hand through his hair, "Is...how do you know Nefertiri?"

 Shanala said nothing, and Rick could sense her discomfort. However, this time he did not simply bite his tongue, "C'mon. How?"

 Ardeth Bay and Jonathan leaned forward. Shanala looked at them all, and then back away. She opened her mouth a few times, and then closed it again. 

Finally, she whispered in a dry, anxious voice, "She...she was...my..."

 Just then, there was a great commotion on the outskirts of the camp, and Rick jumped up, his hand automatically going to his waist for his gun. Ardeth and Jonathan got up too, watching the horizon, where a young Medjai boy was running at them, yelling in Arabic. Ardeth Bay ran towards him, answering his cries. Rick followed him, and Jonathan stayed behind with Shanala. They both stood for a while, watching as the two men reached the boy and then began talking with him. They looked uncomfortably at each other, and then back at the scene before them. Jonathan whistled. Shanala hummed. 

Finally, Jonathan asked, "So...how'd you know her again...?"

 Shanala stared at him.

 He shrugged, "Just thought I'd ask..."

 Shanala sighed, "Ok. If you swear not to tell anyone else, I'll tell you."

 Jonathan nodded, "Cross my heart." He drew a 'x' across his chest as he spoke.

 "Ok." Shanala motioned for him to kneel down, and then she whispered in his ear. Ina matter of seconds, Jonathan's tanned face went completely white and he stumbled away form her, eyes wide. Shanala looked at him sadly and nodded, "Yes. I know."

************************************

"Mum? You...you do think Dad'll save us...right?" 

Evelyn glanced over at her son, who was looking anxious and slightly afraid. She gave him a confident smile and hugged him, "Of course he will, Darling. There's nothing to be afraid of." 

"Yea. Cept living mummies, a freaky lady, and endless heat." 

Evelyn sighed, "Darling, I would never let anything bad happen to you." 

Alex nodded, and Evelyn saw tears brimming in his eyes. He angrily swiped at them and muttered, "I know, Mum. But...what if they hurt you...? Then what?"

 Evelyn bit her lip, absently straightening her son's hair, "I guess I'll just have to make certain nothing happens to me." 

"Well, well, well...isn't that sweet?" 

Evelyn and Alex looked up as Lock-Na entered the tent. They both glared at him angrily, "What do you want?"

 Lock-Na shrugged carelessly, but his eyes were dark with evil, "I'm simply doing what my mistress has ordered." 

"Which is...?" Evelyn demanded, pushing Alex behind her, her eyes blazing.

 Lock-Na's face broke into a wicked grin, "She has asked that the two of you be separated."

 "Over my dead body," Evelyn hissed. 

"So be it."

 Before Evelyn could do anything, two men entered the tent behind her and, after tossing Alex to the side, hit her on the back of her head with the handles of their swords.

*********************************************


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, Dear Friends! Here's the next chapter! And, oh joy! I have a new reviewer! Let's all welcome Nakhti! *cheers* *applause* Hey! Special thanx to ya for your review/suggestion. LUV the username! Hope you enjoy the story! Alright, ya'll. Time to move on. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Devindo, this is Rick O'Connell, Jonathan Carnaham, and Shanala." "Nice to meet you." "Pleasure's all mi-" Jonathan started, but Rick cut him off, "Yea, right, ok. So. The message, Kid? What is it?" "Oh yea!" The teenage boy reached down and yanked a scrap of paper from his waistband, thrusting it at Rick, "It's for you." Rick took it and frowned slightly as he unfolded the script. Shanala went over behind Rick and looked over his arm at the piece of paper. On it was written a single paragraph in rushed, barely comprehendible handwriting. Shanala swallowed hard and read:  
  
"Dad, this is Alex. I don't have much time to explain. I was outside washing up when this kid came by and I asked him if he would take you a message. I'm not sure if he'll make it to you or not...I'll have to take my chances. Listen, I don't want you to worry, but you have to get over here now! Mum's hurt really bad and Imhotep's planning on moving the camp on! You have to hurry and get here, Dad. We're in the Kjuiin Oasis, ok? Please hurry, Dad. And the last time I talked to mum, she wanted to see Shanala...best bring her to, ok? I know you'll get here in time, Dad. I trust you.  
  
-Alex  
  
Shanala looked up at Rick as he sighed. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, and Shanala didn't think she'd ever seen someone look so worried. Ardeth came over and placed a hand on Rick's shoulder, "It will be alright, My Friend. We have saved them before, and we shall do it again without any problem." Rick nodded, swallowed, and looked around. Jonathan and Shanala were staring at him, and Devindo was looking at the ground, scuffing his foot into the sand. Rick cleared his throat loudly and smiled grimly, "Let's go, folks."  
  
**************************  
  
"Your Highness, we have returned, as you commanded." Alex yawned sleepily as he listened to the murmur of voices in the next tent. His hands were tied together and two men stood on either side of him, their swords drawn. Alex had been surprised when he had seen the large, dark tunnel leading to the tomb; he hadn't known that the camp was directly outside of Set's temple. Suddenly, Alex felt one of the soldiers grab his arm and drag him into the next tent. He tried to fight, as he knew for a fact that he didn't want to see what was inside, but the soldiers simply lifted him up and carried him into it. "Your Highness, here is the boy." At these words, the guards dropped Alex onto the hard floor. Alex scrambled to his feet and looked around. Several soldiers were standing along the walls, watching him. And in the very center of the tent was Anck-su-namun, along with Imhotep. They were both looking at Alex with dislike, but he doubted that they looked worse than he did. Anck-su-namun gave him a wry smile and waved at him; he glared at her.  
  
At that moment, Imhotep motioned for the captain to bring Alex to him, so Lock-Na grabbed Alex's arms and dragged him over.  
  
"My Lord, "Lock-Na said in Arabic, "Where shall I take the boy until the girl gets here?"  
  
Imhotep thought for a minute, staring at Alex. Finally, he ordered, "He will be able to walk around free, as long as you or another person is watching him carefully." Then, he turned to Alex and stated, "But if you try to run away, we'll chain you to the wall next to the scarabs. They will not be able to reach all of you, but maybe they'll be able to reach your legs."  
  
Alex felt his face drain at these words, but he tried his best to show no fear, "Fine."  
  
*****************************  
  
She was in a large, beautiful room with gold walls and marble floors. It was peaceful and quiet in the corridor, with only the occasional chirp of a bird to disrupt the silence. Then, without any warning whatsoever, a young woman raced through, her face a mask of terror. She was holding a girl in her arms, who was very pale and gasping for breath. The woman raced into the next room and began shouting in Egyptian, handing the small girl to a tall man. The man seemed afraid as soon as he took the child, and he set her on the bed before he asked a servant to fill a bowl up with water and to hurry back with it. After that was done, he reached up on a small shelf above the bed and grabbed a bottle of some powdery substance. He dumped the powder into the water, and watched it swirl together to make a green liquid. He dropped a rag into the bowl and rang it out before he set it on the young girl's forehead. Nefertiri sat down on the edge of the bed, holding the little girl's hand and speaking soothingly to her.  
  
"Shanala, twes lishmah kingste los mehade?"  
  
Shanala shook her head, "Nai, Nefertiri...tes...tes los...Anck-su- namun...Anck-su-namun qjiest los...los ben...ben...lena."  
  
Shanala's eyes were glassy with fever as she gasped, "Nefertiri? Tai...liae nuis kinh...kinh..."  
  
She swallowed hard, her eyes going unfocused and beginning to flutter closed. The man, who had been pounding some chalky substance, dumped some water into a bowl and made a strange paste. "Nefertiri...akh pihy los danter awh." Nefertiri took the paste from the man, ignoring his statement, and scooped some onto Shanala's face. Shanala shook her head and reached up to wipe the stuff off, but Nefertiri grabbed her hand and said, "Nai, Shanala. Pleur hañe kjinnte." Shanala shook her head, and her chest heaved with the effort of breathing, "Nai, Nefertiri...nai...ben djinn...liae...liae...Nefertiri?" Shanala seemed panicked now, looking around the room desperately.  
  
"Tieu, Shanala...siy mequesh poña."  
  
Shanala smiled slightly then, groping around for Nefertiri's hand. Nefertiri took it and felt how cold it was. She swallowed hard, tears forming in her eyes, "Shanala...?"  
  
Shanala closed her eyes and choked, "Nefertiri...yai tien yeña...ben saestaan."  
  
Then, se took in her final breath and became completely still. Nai! Shanala! Nai!" Nefertiri sobbed and laid her head on Shanala's still chest. The doctor sighed and picked up the bowl of water. After a final look at the dead girl, he walked out. Nefertiri stayed for a while longer, sobbing with unbearable devastation. She hugged the small girl to her and stroked her hair away form her face, "Shanala..." Then, her tear-filled eyes dried and her face was set like stone. She lay the girl down and turned from her just as the pharaoh entered the room. He took one look at Nefertiri, and then at the girl on the bed, and he too looked ready to cry. However, he held back and held his arms out to his daughter. Nefertiri stepped into them, forcing back tears, feeling numb with disbelief. That was when her father's possible future wife, Anck-su-namun, entered. Nefertiri's heart burned with hatred at the sight of the woman, and she broke free of her father, fuming. Anck-su-namun was looking over at Shanala with a mask of sadness...but Nefertiri saw the faint smile flicker across her lips before she looked over at Seti. It was then that Nefertiri vowed revenge on Anck-su-namun, and it was then that her life changed forever.  
  
******************************  
  
Alex looked around him, too excited to be scared or nervous. He was in a tomb, and the only supervision he had to have was Lock-Na or some other stupid guard! It was the opportunity of a lifetime, and there was no way Alex was going to miss it. He had wandered around the tomb for around two hours now, stopping to read very hieroglyphic and stare at every picture etched into the walls. "Why can't you just walk through real quick and go back?" whined the soldier that was watching Alex.  
  
Alex turned around to face him, "My mum taught me to notice every little detail. If you don't, you'll never know what you missed!" The soldier scowled, but Alex ignored him as he turned back to the hieroglyphics he was reading.  
  
"Malastus!"  
  
The soldier guarding Alex whipped around.  
  
"Bring the boy back here at once!"  
  
Alex moaned and allowed himself to be steered back to the place where the soldiers had set up camp.  
  
"Here he is."  
  
Alex crossed his arms and glared up at Lock-Na, who grabbed him by the arm and dragged him towards a tent.  
  
"Hey!" Alex exclaimed, "Easy on the material! They're attached you know!"  
  
Lock-Na ignored him and threw Alex into the tent.  
  
"What am I supposed to do here?" Alex demanded, looking around at the small, ragged blanket and the lumpy parcel that served as a pillow.  
  
"Sleep," Lock-Na replied, preparing to step out, "It's late and Lord Imhotep has ordered that you turn in." Then he stopped, "Oh yes, and look out for the scorpions and snakes. They really seem to like this tent." Alex wasn't afraid of snakes or scorpions, but the thought of finding one under his pillow still made him shiver. "Pleasant dreams!" Lock-Na smirked, walking out and closing the tent.  
  
***************************** It was sunset by the time Rick and the others reached Izzy's 'airport'. They had immediately dismounted their horses and gone over to the door. Rick cleared his throat, sighed, and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Izzy's unmistakable voice called.  
  
"Santa Clause," Rick snapped.  
  
There was silence, and then, "Go away! I hate you O'Connell! You've cheated me too many times! Way too many times, O'Connell! You're a filthy, lying, conniving-"  
  
"Hey!" Rick yelled, "D'ya mind? There's a kid out here!"  
  
"Like I care, O'Connell! Alex's heard you swear many more times than I care to-"  
  
"It's not Alex!" Rick hollered.  
  
Izzy was quiet again ("for once," Rick thought angrily) and then he spoke, again, in a slightly higher tone, "...you never told me you have two kids!"  
  
Shanala giggled, and Rick rolled his eyes, "Look, Izzy! That doesn't matter! Just...we need a ride."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Izzy! I'm not in a patient mood!"  
  
"Like you ever are!"  
  
Ardeth shook his head and smiled, "Rick, I do not know if you'll win this one..."  
  
Rick glared at him, "I will...eventually..."  
  
"What are you gonna do?" Shanala asked.  
  
"I'm going to break down the door, point a gun at him and-"  
  
Jonathan coughed loudly, pointing at Shanala. Rick glanced at her and stated, "I mean.we'll ask him nicely if he'll give us a ride."  
  
"I think not, O'Connell! I'll never let you in again! Not even if you shoot me one hundred times!"  
  
"What about two hundred?" Rick yelled, and Jonathan sighed loudly.  
  
"Forget it, O'Connell! You may as well consider me dead, because I never want to hear from you or anyone else you know ever, ever again!"  
  
At these words, Rick lost it, "Fine! We're all tired! We'll never come back here again! And you know what, Izzy? I'll just send my son's head to you as a memento of what you've done to him!"  
  
There was silence, and then Izzy's voice, sounding stressed, shouted, "What's wrong with Alex? He's not there?"  
  
"No. He's been kidnapped," Ardeth replied.  
  
"Yea! And the camp he's at is moving on soon!" added Shanala.  
  
"Who's speaking?" Izzy demanded.  
  
"Shanala. She's my." Rick thought for a second, and then said, " ...niece."  
  
There was another silence, and then Izzy spoke again, "You have a niece?"  
  
"Izzy! Can we please get back to the fact that I'm gonna receive my son's head and my wife's body if we don't make it to them in time?" Rick interjected angrily.  
  
"Oh, right, sorry.all right, I'll make you a deal. If you agree to give me half of all of the treasure you find in the next.three years, I'll give you a ride!"  
  
"Half?" Jonathan exclaimed, his eyes bulging, "Three years?"  
  
"Take it or leave it, O'Connell, I'm a busy man!"  
  
Rick clenched his fists together, took a deep breath and said, in a strained voice, "Fine. Deal."  
  
The gate immediately swung open and Izzy walked out, looking very happy. Rick didn't say a word to him; instead he just nodded and jerked his gun out of the car. Jonathan was fuming, his arms crossed as he walked. Ardeth followed Izzy down a small hill to his blimp, which was tethered close to a small, fat donkey.  
  
"All aboard!" Izzy called, moving aside so that everyone could get on board. Then he caught sight of Jonathan, "You!" he said angrily, pointing a finger at him.  
  
"What?" Jonathan demanded.  
  
"You took my payment for last time!" Izzy glared at Jonathan and stated, "If it wasn't for the fact that there is little girl here, I'd strangle you!"  
  
Jonathan rolled his eyes and muttered, "Whatever."  
  
******************************** Evelyn woke up with a jolt, her head throbbing as much as her heart. She looked around her, dazed and sleepy, wondering what had woken her up. "Nefertiri."  
  
Evelyn looked up and glared at Anck-su-namun, "You..."  
  
Anck-su-namun gave her a icy smile, "I trust you've slept well?"  
  
"Haha, very funny," Evelyn snapped, sitting up; it was then that she realized that her hands were tied together.  
  
She looked up at Anck-su-namun and demanded, "Where's my son? What have you done with him?"  
  
Anck-su-namun shrugged carelessly, "I haven't done anything with him..."  
  
Evelyn watched her walk around the tent, looking out at the rest of the camp.  
  
"Where is my son?" Evelyn whispered. Without looking at her, Anck-su-namun replied, "He's asleep."  
  
"Where?" Evelyn was getting panicked now.  
  
Anck-su-namun didn't answer again. Instead, she turned to her with a calm smile, "You know, Nefertiri, that I will not let you leave without killing you."  
  
Evelyn raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? What a surprise! I had no idea!"  
  
Anck-su-namun sneered at her, "You haven't changed at all, Nefertiri. Ever since that..." a smirk crossed her lips as she finished, "...slight accident with Shanala..."  
  
Evelyn stared at her, "What...?"  
  
Anck-su-namun arched her eyebrows, "...you don't remember? My...what a shame...back then, you swore to never, ever forget...and to avenge your dear, dear little Shanala..."  
  
Evelyn felt her mouth going dry as chills raced through her body, "What do you mean? Why...who would I need...to have revenge against...and...and why...?"  
  
"Why, Nefertiri, who else would you need revenge against but me? And..." A dark glimmer reached Anck-su-namun's already black eyes, and a deeper hatred than Evelyn had ever seen before dripped form her words, "...and why, you ask? Well...for Shanala's death...her...accidental death...terrible fall, wasn't it? You always told her not to stand on the balcony alone...but she always was stubborn, wasn't she? And that day...she was only trying to call you...she needed you, Nefertiri...you remember..."  
  
Evelyn's mind fogged up, and she closed her eyes as waves of nausea crept over her. When she opened her eyes again, she was no longer in a tent, but it a large and beautiful courtyard. Before her was a truly large and stunning palace. The walls were made of white ivory and marble, stretching up to the sapphire sky in long, fresh curtains. The roof, which was easy to see form the sun glinting off of it, was pure gold. The courtyard she sat in was filled with bubbling fountains, tangling vines, and marble benches. She was dangling her hands in one of the fountains and swirling it around, thinking, when a terrified scream erupted towards her...  
  
"Nefertiri! Nefertiri!"  
  
*********************** 


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, Darling reviewers! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack! OK. First: Thanx, EvelynOconnell27. You're such a sweetie. I luv ya too! *sniffs* You're so sweet...you love me, you REALLY love me! Lol. But seriously: Thanx so much, Hun. You've really made my day. J Next: Thanx to you too, Nakhti. I'm very glad you're enjoying the story so far. ;) Here at marybug6otnile's print/post shop, we aim to please! Lol. Now, to answer your question, no I don't really speak all that much ancient Egyptian. Some of the words I've memorized from the movies (Tieu is yes; Nai is no; ben is my; etc...) and the rest I've made up. Really, though, I'm flattered that you like the words. J And I'm sooooooo psyched to hear that you're British! Britain totally rocks! I've been there, and I LUV it! Beautiful place! And you're right, Jonathan does need more credit. I'm working on it, so don't worry ;). Now, for ALL of you, here's the chapter I'm certain you've been waiting for: Who is Shanala? Read on to find out! 

P.S. Alicia, Dear, you're a love-monkey, love-platypus, love-kangaroo, love-wolverine, love-porcupine! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! OK. Sry. Onward!

Chapter 10

Shanala leaned far out over the blimp's rail, watching the lake of sand passing quickly under the blimp's shadow. She breathed in the sharp, musty smell of the desert and sighed, watching the sun sink slowly beyond the horizon. She leaned forward more, trying to see beyond the sand to the small speck of green in the distance...That was when her feet slipped on the floor and she toppled forward with a scream. Luckily, Rick was directly behind her at the time, and he easily grabbed her and jerked her back to safety in the blink of an eye. Shanala gasped for breath, her eyes wide, her heart thudding.

 Rick kept his hands on her shoulders, "You ok?"

 She nodded, and Rick shook his head, "Y'know...you remind me so much of my wife, it's scary."

 Shanala looked up at him, and saw Jonathan raise his eyebrows behind Rick's back, "Doesn't she? You would think they were related..."

 Shanala hissed at him to shut up, and he shrugged. 

Rick frowned, "What...? Wait a sec...I just remembered something. You never told us how you're related to Evy."

 Shanala moaned and dropped her head in her hands. Jonathan snickered, and she shot him a look that plainly said "you'll pay for this!" 

Ardeth came over as Rick straightened, and they both looked at her, waiting. 

Shanala took a deep breath, let it out, and stared at the floor, "I...umm...well...I..."

*********************

Nefertiri turned to see Shanala topple from the high balcony, a shriek echoing towards her...

********************************

Evelyn gaped at the scene before her, a scream frozen in her throat...

****************************

Rick and Ardeth were both raising their eyebrows, urging Shanala to continue. She bit her lip and turned her eyes on Jonathan. 

He shrugged, "What?"

 That was when the words echoed into her head, reminding her of the thing she had tried so hard to forget...

*****************************

"Nekhtu Arsheña, Shanala..." 

Shanala turned at the sound of the voice and looked up at Anck-su-namun nervously, "Tieu, Mada?"

 Anck-su-namun gave her an icy smile, "Shanala, quinai Nefertiri ashlam protña rs naad loshk plilons?" 

Shanala backed away as Anck-su-namun stepped closer, the cold smile still on her lips, a hate-filled glint in her eyes. 

"T-Tieu, Mada...tes....tes...tes ai anaan ti..." 

Shanala looked down at Nefertiri, and then, knowing what was going to take place before it actually happened, and certain that soon it would be too late, she shrieked, "Nefertiri! Nefertiri!Yoterirea sinumi diklimus dyie! Thalikmotous kistimous dea-" 

She was cut off as she shoved roughly from behind. Having been leaning over the banister already, she toppled over it, plummeting towards the ground below...

*******************************

Nefertiri was frozen in place, her mouth open in horror as the scene before her played out in slow motion. She saw Shanala land with a sickening crash onto the courtyard floor, then glanced up in time to see Anck-su-namun turn and flee for the stairs...

*****************************************

Evelyn shrieked loudly and shook her head trying to force herself to snap out of the vision, to not see the rest, but she did...

************************************

It was only a glimpse: Shanala, sprawled along the ground, eyes barely open, chest fluttering weakly with breaths, her small form lying in...in...

***************************

"Blood," Evy gasped, and she woke up. 

She blinked several times and frowned, confused as to her where-abouts...and then she saw Anck-su-namun, and it all fluttered back. Red-hot anger boiled in her, filling her veins, blocking her throat and stinging her eyes at the sight of her once-upon-a-time stepmother.

 "You killed her!" Evelyn whispered, "You...you pushed her...form the balcony..."

 Anck-su-namun snickered, "She never should have been spying on Imhotep and I that day...she should have known better..." 

"...but you...you murdered her! And my father! You killed...everyone...!"

 Anck-su-namun shrugged, "Yes, I did." Then, a teasing smile played on her lips and a harsh chuckle escaped form her mouth, "And, Dear Nefertiri, she was...so simple to kill...just one little...push...and she fell...simple enough..." 

Evelyn was choking on rage. "Why do I care?" she thought, "I mean, of course I should be angry, she murdered her...but...who is Shanala...?"

*******************************

"Who are you, Shanala?"

 Rick was looking frustrated now, like he thought Shanala could be some terrible psychopath or serial killer. 

Shanala swallowed hard, feeling nervous, "I...I'm...I'm related to...to Nefertiri..."

 "How?" they all breathed, even Jonathan, although he even knew. 

Shanala closed her eyes and took a breath, imagining that she was alone, that no one was there watching her or expecting anything of her... 

"I'm...Nefertiri's...Nefertiri's...saestaan."

 "What does saestaan mean?"

 Jonathan was bursting with excitement and he could hardly keep it back any longer...

********************************

"You don't remember her do you?" 

Evelyn looked up at Anck-su-namun and slowly shook her head, "I...don't remember...who she was...exactly..." 

Anck-su-namun smirked, and Evelyn sighed, "It's so close...I can almost...almost hear it in my mind...saestaan...saestaan...wait! What does saestaan mean?" 

She had said it to herself, but Anck-su-namun answered anyway, with a sneer still on her face, "Saestaan? Why, it means sister." 

"Sister?" Evelyn inhaled sharply, "Sister! Shanala...she was...she was my little sister! Yes, yes! I remember! She was...she was so much younger than me...I always thought her a bit of a nuisance...and then, after Mother died...and...Father married you..." Evelyn said 'you' with her tone dripping with scorn, and Anck-su-nmaun glared at her. "After he married again...we became...so close...I remember..." 

Evelyn smiled to herself, and then unimaginable agony hit her at the thought of her little sister lying under the balcony, crying...Evelyn looked at Anck-su-namun and felt the old need for revenge again. Anck-su-namun gave her a last smirk, and then turned and left the tent.

****************************

"Sister! She was her sister! Sister, sister, sister!" Jonathan exploded.

 Rick and Ardeth stared at him, and then at Shanala. They were lost for words, but Rick was the first to speak, "Sister...? You're...you're Evy's...sister?"

 Shanala shrugged, gave a small smile, and nodded, "Yes. I am."

**************************


	11. Chapter11

Allo, allo, allo! How are you all? Well, I hope? It's my BIRTHDAY!!!!! YAY! I'm FIFTEEN! I hope u all enjoyed my last chapter. Now, unfortunately, I won't be able to update as often, cuz I'll be gone 4 a while to c my family. I'll try to use my best friend's computer, but ya never know when she'll cut me off form all communication. LOL. Just kidding, Hun. OK, so just to warn you guys. Here's the next chapter...on my BIRTHDAY!!! Yay! OK. Sry. Lol. (  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Y'know, there' still one thing I don't get."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"How can anyone be as ugly as you? I mean, I've seen decomposed, rot- dripping bodies better-looking than you!"  
  
Alex ducked with a chuckle as Lock-Na swung his fist out over his head. "You will regret you ever crossed me, Boy!" Lock-Na snarled grabbing Alex by thy front of his shirt.  
  
Alex made a face, "Ugh! Your breath smells! Get away! Ugh!" Lock-Na swore in Egyptian and threw Alex to the ground before storming out of his tent.  
  
Alex looked over at Mugentai and shrugged, "Was it something I said?"  
  
Mugentai rolled his eyes and turned back to his work at hand: sharpening his dull, short sword. Alex stood and walked over to the opening of the tent. The camp was alive with swarming, hurrying soldiers; they had heard that their message had been received by Alex's dad and that he was on his way.  
  
Alex moaned and leaned against a pole of the tent, "I can't believe Dad would fall for that..."  
  
"Hey! Get back in here!" Mugentai yelled.  
  
Alex took a step back and shrugged, "I wasn't doing anything..."  
  
"But all the same," Mugentai sneered, "We need to use you for the bait."  
  
"Bait?"  
  
Alex turned and frowned, "Whaddya mean? My dad's coming. You don't need bait."  
  
"Yea, but we're gonna use you to get O'Connell to give us the girl! Then, Her Majesty and His Lordship-"  
  
"The Wench and Baldy," Alex muttered.  
  
"-they'll take the girl into Set's temple, and they'll sacrifice her there, and then they'll kill your father and mother in front of you, and then..." Mugentai grinned, "They'll chop your head off."  
  
Alex raised an eyebrow, cool and calm as always, "Oh really? And what makes you think you'll succeed?"  
  
"Well, once we show your dad that we have you--and that you're in terrible condition--he'll go mad to get you back, and he'll give us the girl, and then we'll keep you with us and keep the girl with us, and we'll go to the temple, and your dad will follow us, and we'll kill you all!"  
  
Mugentai laughed hoarsely, and then coughed madly. Alex stared at him until he stopped.  
  
Mugentai looked at him, "I have a cold."  
  
"A cold? This is the desert. You can't get a cold."  
  
Mugentai shrugged, "Well I did."  
  
**************************  
  
"I'm in a madhouse. I'm in a bloody madhouse!"  
  
Evelyn winced as a soldier prodded her in the back with the edge of his sword, "Get moving!"  
  
Evelyn turned to him, "Don't touch me!" She said it with such ferocity that the man took a step back, eyes wide. Evelyn glared at him, "That's right. Now take another. And another. Stay there. Don't come closer, or I swear I'll knock your block off!"  
  
The soldier nodded, "Yes, Ma'am."  
  
Evelyn turned then and continued walking. "Serves him right. Touching me with that bloody old sword...the nerve!"  
  
"Mum!"  
  
Evelyn turned, her heart leaping at the sound of Alex's voice. In the next instant, her son was in her arms, hugging her tightly, and she was smiling, all of her irritation gone.  
  
"Alex! Oh thank God you're ok!"  
  
"Sure Mum, I'm fine! I'm just glad you're good!"  
  
"Yes, but I'm better now! I was so worried about you!"  
  
"Me too, Mum! I thought they'd killed you!"  
  
"All right, all right, that's enough."  
  
Evelyn turned as that same irritating soldier came forward to try to pry them apart. She gave him a livid glare.  
  
"Well, I guess...ummm...maybe...yes, never mind."  
  
Alex grinned, "You go, Mum."  
  
"Thank you Alex."  
  
*******************************  
  
"Last stop, evil oasis filled with who-knows-what and all other evil things! All off!"  
  
Shanala stepped off of the blimp and blinked once or twice, the shock of sudden green filling her senses. Trees were everywhere--bunched together along a large stream, tangled along the path, and twisted into the grass. Where there weren't any trees, there were hundreds of bushes and plants, all looking very threatening and monstrous, like they would swallow you up if you came too near. Rick was coming off of the blimp now, along with Jonathan.  
  
"What, no whining?" Rick asked.  
  
Jonathan shrugged, "I've decided to push myself to the limit. There was a strangled cry, and Jonathan jumped, "Ok. That's my limit."  
  
Rick chuckled, and then slapped Jonathan on the back, "C'mon, John. You can do better than that."  
  
"Y-yes...I...I guess I can..." Jonathan cleared his throat, "OK. Let's save my nephew!"  
  
He started walking forward, chin held high, chest puffed out. Rick sighed and looked up at the sky, "Jonathan, that's the wrong way."  
  
Ardeth came off next, "I hope you are prepared, O'Connell?"  
  
"I'm always prepared," Rick replied, cocking his gun.  
  
Ardeth smiled, "Yes. That seems true."  
  
Shanala turned from the two men and looked up into the high branches of the trees. Above her the sky was completely hidden behind the canopy of tree leaves; the oasis beyond was completely dark. "Oh, I love this!" Shanala sighed.  
  
Rick raised an eyebrow, "You love this? This dark and musty, smells-like- decay, hiding-live-skeletons place?"  
  
Shanala nodded, and Rick grinned, "Me too."  
  
"Ok, All. I'll just be flying above here, looking down and laughing when you all get eaten alive by devil children..."  
  
Rick rolled his eyes, "Izzy, you're more of a coward than Jonathan!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Sorry, John. It's the truth. Prove me wrong today, though, and I'll never call you coward or chicken again."  
  
"Deal."  
  
Rick turned to Ardeth with a dry smile, "Show us the way, Great Master."  
  
*****************************  
  
Imhotep stared up at the great statue guarding the entrance to the temple. His eyes were filled with thought, and the air around him was very still. Anck-su-namun was silent as she stood with him, looking around at her surroundings and half-listening to the soldiers' conversations. Finally, Imhotep spoke, and his voice seemed certain and courageous, as it always had seemed to her: "Waes, Ben Maaña, echt lais trueque geaus kins lonto."  
  
Anck-su-namun smiled and nodded, "Tieu, Ben Maaña. Daes Nefertiri lis Shanala trie loshta ninsk qjinno losde."  
  
Behind them, Alex pulled on his mother's skirt and whispered, "Mum? What are they saying? I don't understand all of it."  
  
Evelyn bit her lip in thought as she listened, and then she murmured, " 'Soon, My Love, we shall take this world over.' 'Yes, My Love. And Nefertiri and Shanala will trouble our lives no more."  
  
Alex wrinkled his nose, "I still can't believe you two are sisters..."  
  
"We were sisters, Darling. Now...we're...well..." Evelyn frowned, "I don't know what we are."  
  
Alex seemed to consider that for a second, and then his eyes lit up, "Daughter! Oh please, Mum! Please! After Dad gets back with all of them and we leave, let's take Shanala and she can be my little sister! Oh please, please, please!"  
  
Evelyn looked at Alex in shock, "Alex! We...I mean I...I mean...Alex, what on earth...?"  
  
******************************  
  
It was night now. Jonathan could tell. The oasis was darker and colder than it had been before, and all sorts of night noises--moving bushes, animal sounds-- were echoing around him.  
  
"We don't have to stop do we?" he asked, trying to keep the nervousness from his tone.  
  
Rick glanced at him, and then down at Shanala; she was as determined and energized as always.  
  
We prolly won't have to," he replied, "Why?"  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
"Uh huh..."  
  
"I was..."  
  
Jonathan frowned; maybe he was just overreacting. After all, he'd survived many trials in his life, and he was still perfectly fine...if not a little rusty. He shrugged, "I can do this."  
  
"Sure, Jonathan, whatever ya say. Do me a favor now?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Step away from the quicksand."  
  
Jonathan yelped and then leaped back, away from the grimy substance before him.  
  
"Thanks," Rick said simply.  
  
Ardeth Bay shook his head, "Rick, sometimes you amaze me."  
  
"What? What'd I do?"  
  
Ardeth shook his head again, smiling.  
  
"So, Ardeth...I know you've heard this before...but...what can we expect from our old pal Imhotep? Haven't really thought of him for a while, and I figured it was due-time to face the facts."  
  
"Facts?" Shanala asked.  
  
Rick nodded, "Yea. The facts: My wife and son have been kidnapped by the same regenerated slime-ball that's been after us for the past sixteen years of my life, and I'm gonna have to know what I'm up against before I kick his a-butt."  
  
Shanala was silent for a moment as they traveled through the heavily-wooded oasis. Then, she turned to Rick and asked, "What's an a-butt?"  
  
"Nothing," Rick muttered, "Go on, Ardeth."  
  
"The Creature will most likely be fully regenerated by now-"  
  
"He is."  
  
"-with all of his powers strengthened. Basically, you're up against the same thing you were five years ago."  
  
"Super. One question though: Last time...five years ago...he and I were both hanging over a pit to Hell. Anck-su-namun left him, right? So why'd he take her back so willingly?"  
  
Shanala giggled, and Rick looked at her, "What?"  
  
"The question. It's just funny to me, that's all."  
  
"How's it funny?" Rick asked, grabbing Shanala's shoulder to stop her. She turned around and sighed, "Well, see, Anck-su-namun has a twin, and the twin hates her, so she tricked Imhotep into believing it was her."  
  
"What?" Rick yelled, stepping back. Then Shanala burst into peals of laughter, and he rolled his eyes, "For real. What?"  
  
"Well, you remember that Anck-su-namun had to be reincarnated? Before she was she was just some lady...Mila was her name, I believe. At the moment of decision--save Imhotep or not--those two very different people were having an argument. One said to forget Imhotep, he's not worth it...and yet, the other insisted that she must save him and that she would do anything for him. Eventually, Mila won the argument, and they left Imhotep. He still thought that she was Anck-su-namun, which would explain why he let himself fall into the pit."  
  
Everyone had stopped as Shanala spoke, and everyone was dead-silent while they listened. Even after she was done, complete silence greeted her. She bit her lip uncomfortably, "C'mon. Let's go..."  
  
They started walking again, and Rick finally spoke up, "How do you know so much?"  
  
Shanala shrugged, "I guess because I'm Isis's Blessing."  
  
Shanala gasped sharply and stopped, making Rick nearly topple over her.  
  
"What?" Rick's hand instinctively went to his gun.  
  
"I-I...I wasn't supposed to...to..." Shanala looked absolutely terrified. No one seemed to understand why except Ardeth, who stared at her in open shock.  
  
"Will someone please explain things to me?" Jonathan said, looking cross.  
  
"It cannot be," Ardeth whispered. Shanala cast her eyes down.  
  
"What?" Rick snapped, getting impatient.  
  
"She is...Isis's Blessing...this...this explains everything!"  
  
"Like what?" Jonathan asked, but Ardeth had already began walking far ahead, speaking briskly over his shoulder.  
  
"The sacrifice...her necklace...the age difference between she and Nefertiri....yes! It all fits!"  
  
"Explain, please," Jonathan whined, tromping along behind everyone else.  
  
"Isis's Blessing...yes! You see, Isis would only bless one person every million years. The person blessed would be placed in a royal family that already had one child. The child would have to be at least sixteen before the Blessing could be born...yes! Of course! Your mother...she...you remember, don't you?"  
  
Shanala nodded miserably, "Yes...before my mother died...she...she prayed that Isis would please bless her family, no matter what it took. So, I was born. No one knew I was a blessing until my mother died. After that happened, I guess...I don't know...some sort of sign appeared, and the prophets told everyone that I was Isis's Blessing. After that, I got this necklace..." Shanala held up the piece of jewelry to show Rick.  
  
Rick took the charm in his hand and whistled, "Nice."  
  
"Is that gold?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Jonathan," Rick said warningly.  
  
"Pretty soon, everyone started acting differently around me. My father was...well, afraid of me. All of the servants refused to be near me alone, and...Anck-su-namun...she hated me more than ever."  
  
"Why? That's no reason. Was she jealous?" Jonathan questioned.  
  
Shanala shook her head, "No, that's not it...this is all so complicated..."  
  
"We have plenty of time," Rick pointed out.  
  
"I guess you're right...alright. I'll explain it to you, but only if everyone promises not to interrupt."  
  
Everyone nodded or shrugged, so Shanala sighed and ran a hand through her long hair, "Alright."  
  
******************************* 


	12. Chapter 12

Hello! I'm back! Sry it took me so long to update; I was on a wonderful vacation.......ooooh, I miss it! Anyway, here's the next chapter....wow. I have a lot of new reviewers! Let's welcome all of them! **Cheers** **applause** etc. Lol. Ok. The new reviewers are:  
Cari and funnygal2205! Thanx, you guys! And thanx to Deana and Imhotep's Lover for their excitement for the story J, and to Nakhti for being an awesome reviewer and for telling me happy b-day, and to EvelynCO27 simply for bein such a gr8 best friend and sweetie (it was great seeing you!) and to funnygal and Cari and Nakhti and....geez. There's too many people to thank! Anyway, I love you all so much! Your last reviews made me sooooo happy! *blushes* thanx to you all........and Nakthi, thank you for saying all that about me being such a great writer for my age. And Cari, thanx for getting hooked on my story (lol) and for being such a sweetie ;), and funnygal, thanx for telling me I have major skills. Lol. I feel so special! OK, gang. Though it took me FOREVER to write, here's the next chapter:

Chapter 12

Later that night, after the golden sun had sunk beneath the waves of sand, and after the silver moon had replaced it, Evelyn and Alex sat together in their tent, arguing.

"Alex, one child is hard enough to watch out for! I mean, you get into so much trouble, and I really don't think-"

"Mum," Alex replied, "I'm not like most other kids. Shanala'll be a breeze to take care of!"

Evelyn had a sudden vision of Alex and Shanala racing through the house, screaming at the top of their lungs, arguing always…running into priceless vases…

"Alex, I just don't think your father-"

"I'll ask him! C'mon, Mum! Please! I need a little sister! Please, please, please?"

Evelyn looked down at her son's desperate face, and she sighed, "Alex…it's not my decision…"

"Yes it is. Just say yes, please Mum?"

"Alex, I-"

"Mum! Please?"

Evelyn moaned, looked off into the distance, and bit her lip. Alex was persistent, though, and he came over and hugged her, "Mum.…please? Please, Mum? This is all I ever want again for my entire life!"

"Alex, Darling, what if your father and I…well…I mean…does it have to be Shanala?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because…it's just…something about her…I…I really want her for my little sister. Please, Mum. Just say yes?"

Evelyn watched him carefully, not for the first time noticing how alike he was to his father; in that case, it was pointless. Rick was one of the most stubborn human beings on the planet. Combined with her own resolution, Alex had to be more bull-headed than anyone she knew. Finally, closing her eyes, she whispered, "Yes."

*******************************

Shanala hated explaining things. It just seemed to be such a hassle, and she hardly ever did well. She always got people confused and angry, and she didn't want to do that…especially now. She swallowed hard and leaned against the tree behind her. Rick was sitting next to her, his head turned towards her, and Ardeth was next to him, also looking at her. Jonathan and Izzy were in a corner of the woods arguing over some unpaid debt, and from what Shanala could see, they were both very angry. 

She focused her attention back on Rick and Ardeth, and then sighed, "Alright. I'm terrible at explaining things…so bear with me." 

Rick nodded, "Ok."

"Alright. Well…you all know now that Anck-su-namun was my stepmother, right?"

They all nodded.

"Ok. Well, there was a reason that she married my father other than for the apparent."

"Which is?" Rick asked.

"To be queen and/or get to Imhotep."

"Figured."

"Right. Well, that reason was…to put it simply, to kill me."

Rick and Ardeth raised their eyebrows but said nothing, so Shanala

 continued.

"See, Anck-su-namun was born and raised to hate Isis's Blessing."

"Why?"

"Because…well, see, Isis is known to most as the pure goddess…the good, kind, sweet…anything like that, goddess. Now, as I'm sure you're aware of, Anck-su-namun is anything but any of those things."

Rick snickered, and Ardeth nodded, a smile on his lips.

"Ok, ok. I get it. Anck-su-namun is anything but...all that, but...that doesn't explain about how she was raised to hate Isis. I mean, normal parents don't raise their kids to be evil wenches," Rick stated, still laughing.

Shanala turned deathly serious, "Rick, she didn't have any parents."

*************************

Lock-Nah was going to kill him. He swore it on his own life. His jaw was throbbing with every minute that passed as he clenched his teeth in anger, trying to ignore Alex's mocking.

 "Hurry up!" he snapped, shoving Alex forward. 

"I am!"

 "No you're not!" 

"I'm going a fast as I can!" 

"No you're not!"

 "Yes I am!"

 "No you're n-"

 _"Enough!"_

Alex and Lock-Na both jumped as Anck-su-namun's voice cracked through the air like a whip. They both turned to her, who glared at Lock-Na and stated, "You are acting like a child!" 

Lock-Na faltered, and Alex was pleased to see that he looked both angry and ashamed. They had been walking all night and all day, and now that they had reached the outside of the tomb, Alex was feeling a lot better…and therefore, more rebellious. "Aww! Did wittle Lock-Na get his wittle feelings hurt?" 

"Shut up!" Lock-Na snarled, swiping at Alex. 

Alex chuckled deviously, continuing forward. "When's my dad gonna be here?" he asked Lock-Na. 

"How should I know?" 

"It's your job. You're supposed to know when to gather your men and all that..."

Lock-Nah rolled his eyes, and then muttered, "Perhaps...a few more hours."

 "_Hours?_ I can hardly stand looking at your face for a few more seconds!" 

Lock-Na clenched his teeth together and growled, "I'm warning you…one more word…"

 "I'm warning you…one more word," Alex mocked. 

Evelyn turned then, shooting her son a warning glance just as Lock-Nah lashed out with his fist and hit Alex in the back of his head. Alex stumbled forward and collapsed on the sand, clutching his skull and glaring up at Lock-Nah. 

"Alex! Are you ok?" Evelyn raced past the soldiers seperatimng her from her son and dropped next to Alex, "Darling...oh...I told you not to do that..."

"I'm ok, Mum."

"For now," Lock-Nah snarled, "But I swear to you, Boy, that before this day is through, you will die at  my hand."

Alex normally wouldn't have minded Lock-Nah's words, but he had said them with such severity and promise that Alex's courage faltered for a split second. That was enough time for Lock-Nah to turn and storm away, his hand resting at the sheath of is sword.

  
*******************************************

"No parents?" Rick was getting worried that perhaps he would have to explain the entire 'birds-and-bees' story to Shanala after all, no one could be born without parents.

"Oh! I mean, she had parents...but they gave her up to my grandfather as soon as she was born."

"Thank God," Rick muttered, "...wait. Why was she given up...?"

Shanala bit her lip and began walking forward. Rick jerked up his guns and knapsack and raced after her, motioning to Ardeth and Jonathan to follow.

"Well," Shanala said, looking behind her to make sure that Rick was following, "She was given uip as a guilt-offering."

"Guilt offering? For what?"

"Her father."

Rick stopped and frowned, "Well...what did he do? I mean..."

"I'm getting there," Shanala replied calmly, stepping over a fallen log, "Her father was very poor and very unpopular in Thebes. He was a robber and a swindler, and he would even kidnap for money. E was greedy and selfish...traits that my grandfather despised."

"Go on," Rick said simply snapping his fingers behind him to shut up Jonathan, who had been raising his voice to get above Izzy's cries of "You greedy, selfish, lying, conniving-"

"One day, Anck-su-namun's father went a little too far. He thought up a plan to get into the palace, and he attempted to murder my grandfather's scribe."

Rick raised his eyebrows, 'This is getting good."

"It qwoulnd;t have meant so much to any other pharaoh with any other scribe," Shanala explained, stopping for a second to catch her breath, "But my grandfather and his scribe had been friends for life. In fact, their children were betrothed to each other from birth."

"Wow. Nice."

"Yea. After my grandfather found out of the attempted murder, he summoned Anck-su-namun's father to his throne and sentenced his to death. However, a proposition was made: If my grandfather let him live, Anck-su-namun's father would give up his first born to be a slave."

Rick coughed, disgusted, "Ridiculous slime."

"No wonder she's such a wench," Jonathan pout-in.

"No wonder you're such a coward!" Izzy challenged.

Jonathan opened his mouth to fire back, but Ardeth interrupted, "But...this does not make sense. Anck-su-namun was your father's mistress...therefore, it doesn't seem to fit that she was a slave and that your father still married her."

"Yea. And I thought your dad was betrothed to the scribe's daughter?" Rick added.

Shanala turned and giggled, "Ok, ok. I'll explain. Your right, Ardeth. It makes no sense at all that my father would marry a slave. It was actually a law that anyone of royal descendants couldn't marry anyone lower than a scribe. However, my grandfather didn't take Anck-su-namun as a slave. Instead, he just took her in as a sort of daughter. He allowed her to live with some of his most trusted advisors." 

"Oh, ok. So she wasn't even raised by your grandfather?"

Shanala shook her heads, "No. She wasn't. Now, to Answer your question, Rick, my father was betrothed to the scribe's daughter, and he married her. However, she died soon after giving birth to me, so he re-married Anck-su-namun."

Rick knocked himself on his forehead, "Of course. I knew that."

"But...there's still something that makes no sense," Jonathan said, "And that's why Anck-su-namun grew up to hate you. I mean, she was raised by your grandfather's most trusted people..."

"Yes. She was...and that's precisely why she grew to hate me and anyone else in my family."

*****************************


	13. Chapter 13

Hi, Gang! OK, this is kinda a long chapter, but it gets really good from here on out, I swear. More action with Ardeth and Imhotep and all for sure, so don't kill me just yet. ;). Don't worry, the story's not even close to being done....not quite yet anyway. Now...I don't think I'm forgetting anything so onward! *suddenly, Mary's friend Alicia comes through the door looking angry. With a terrified squeak, Mary ducks under her chair and backs away. Alicia knocks the chair over and drags Mary out, pointing at the screen, and then the keyboard. Puzzled Mary shrugs. Alicia sighs, throws Mary to the ground, and begins to type: 'Oh yes, and the expression 'fiddle' in this story was used by my dear friend and queen of the world Alicia. I must give her credit, for she is so much better than I am at everything and anything. Now you all must bow to her.' Mary sits up, looks at the screen, and sighs. After Alicia turns around, Mary erases all of it and puts: 'I heard the expression fiddle from some girl I know.' Alicia turns around, glares at Mary, and then grabs her and drags her out of her room muttering something about 'a word'. LOL. OK, so d'ya get it? I heard the expression fiddle from my best friend, and she told me that if I were to ever use it, I need to make sure to give her credit. OK? Are we ready now? Good. Moving on...  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Keep moving!"  
  
"I am!"  
  
"Not fast enough for me!"  
  
"That's it!" Evelyn sat down in a huff, her arms crossed, "I'm not going any farther!"  
  
Alex giggled, "Go Mum!" Then he plopped down at her feet and stared up at Lock-Nah and Abitula daringly.  
  
"Get up now," Abitula ordered, reaching for Evelyn's arm. Evy jerked away from him and shook her head, "No. I'm not going any further I told you!"  
  
"Get up!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Now!"  
  
"Are you dysfunctional? We said no!" Alex yelled.  
  
Lock-Nah and Abitula exchanged glances, and then they nodded. Before Evy or Alex could do anything, they were hoisted up and swung over broad shoulders.  
  
"Hey! Lemme go!" Alex shouted, banging his fists on Lock-Na's back.  
  
"What is the point of this anyway?" Evelyn demanded, "We've already made it to the bloody temple!"  
  
"Lord Imhotep specifically ordered that we go around the temple to the other side!"  
  
"Wha-? Oh, fiddle," Evelyn sighed, and then she elbowed Abitula in the back of the head.  
  
"Watch it!" he hollered.  
  
"So sorry."  
  
Alex looked over at his mother and she winked at him, making him grin.  
  
*****************************  
  
The oasis was bigger than anything Rick had ever seen before. They had been walking for what seemed like forever, listening to Shanala talk and tripping over exposed roots and trunks. Izzy and Jonathan were still arguing, and Rick swore that if they didn't shut up in five seconds, he would turn around and shoot their mouths off. Shanala didn't seem to notice them, though. She simply walked beside Ardeth and chatted calmly, occasionally stepping aside form a poisonous snake or sudden pitfall.  
  
"You see, my grandfather's servants weren't willing to serve anyone. However, they had been forced to by the authorities."  
  
"Authorities? Had they done something wrong?" Ardeth questioned.  
  
Shanala nodded, "Yes. They did something like Anck-su-namun's father, only less-intense."  
  
"Less intense? So...what.... they tried to murder a chipmunk?" Rick asked, and Jonathan yowled with laughter.  
  
Shanala giggled, "No. Most of them were convicted burglars or kidnappers...that sort of thing."  
  
"Great," Rick muttered.  
  
"Yes, well, they hated my grandfather terribly, but the only choice they had besides serving him was to die. Of course, they chose to be his slaves....although they weren't happy about it."  
  
Rick shrugged, "As Evy says, nasty little people always get their comeuppance."  
  
Shanala nodded "She said that a lot when I was little."  
  
"She did?"  
  
"Uh huh. Lots of times I'd get picked on by soldiers or servants, and whenever I ran to her crying, she'd say that."  
  
"What a nice sister," Jonathan said, smiling, "Too bad she wasn't that nice to me..." Rick swiped at Jonathan, and Jonathan ducked, laughing, "Joking, Old chap!"  
  
Shanala shook her head, smiling, "She was a very good sister, usually. Sometimes, though, I got under skin and she'd pop me upside the head." Shanala rubbed the back of her skull at the memory, "She packed a strong wallop."  
  
Rick laughed, "Tell em about it..." Then, his face fell; just the thought of Evy made him ache to see her. He swallowed hard, "Right. Let's keep going. Are we almost there?"  
  
":Umm...yea. Just through those trees way up there." Shanala pointed upwards a ways, at the top of a large hill. Rick stared at her, "You're joking."  
  
Ardeth chuckled, "My friend, it isn't as hard as it appears."  
  
"Right." Rick sighed, running a hand through his hair. He hadn't felt this anxious since he had been searching for Alex five years ago. What if Evy is dead? What if Alex is dead? What if they need me now...and I'm sitting here chatting?  
  
Ardeth sensed Rick's worry and put a hand on his shoulder, "They are fine, My Friend."  
  
Rick nodded and cleared his throat, "Go on, Shanala."  
  
"Right...well, my grandfather let his servants raise Anck-su-namun, and they found that to be a perfect time to get revenge. They taught her to hate anything and everything having to do with my grandfather and his family. Anck-su-namun obeyed them and despised everyone who were even remotely related to my grandfather."  
  
Rick nodded, "OK, that's good and all....but...why did she marry your father if she hated him?"  
  
"It wasn't her choice. She had to obey the pharaoh."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I don't mean to interrupt, Shanala, but...when do you come into all of this?" Jonathan asked. Izzy nodded; in the last minute or so, they had been consumed with interest of the story.  
  
"Oh...well, soon after my father married my mother, it was found out that my mother couldn't have children."  
  
Izzy gasped, "No babies! But....then...how...?"  
  
"Izzy, shut up and listen," Rick grumbled.  
  
Izzy glared at him, "You know, O'Connell, I don't have to-"  
  
"Yea, yea. Go on, Shanala."  
  
"Ok...well, my mother wax heartbroken to hear that, so she prayed to Isis that she would be blessed with a child."  
  
"Ah! I see! It all makes sense now!" Jonathan stated, grinning.  
  
Shanala smiled, "Yes. Almost immediately after, my mother gave birth to me..." Shanala bit her lip and cast her eyes down, "...then died."  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment. Finally, Rick draped an arm awkwardly over Shanala's shoulders, "You ok?"  
  
Shanala nodded, wiping her eyes, "It's just...well...I wish...I mean...It's...I..." Shanala breathed in sharply, "Rick? Did I...kill my mother?"  
  
Rick jumped at the question, "Wha-? Oh, no! No way, Kid! You didn't kill her!"  
  
"But she died...right after...after I was born..."  
  
Rick sighed, "Listen, Shanala. I have a story to tell too."  
  
Shanala looked up at him, blinking rapidly.  
  
Rick took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "When I was young, maybe five or six, my dad told me that my mother had died in childbirth with me. I'll never forget how that made me feel. It was like...like I was a murder. Some terrible, awful creature that needed to die immediately. To make things worse, my dad died later on, when he was trying to get me out of a burning house."  
  
Shanala but her lip, "I'm so sorry."  
  
Rick shrugged, "It's ok. After that, I was sent to an orphanage...and no one came to get me. No one. I had to stay there until I was eighteen, and then I got in huge trouble and had to join the foreign legion as my punishment."  
  
"Trouble? What kind?" Jonathan asked.  
  
Rick turned around, fists clenched, "Sure you wanna know?"  
  
Jonathan swallowed and took a step back, "No."  
  
Rick smiled slightly "Good."  
  
Jonathan laughed, "Yea....good..."  
  
"Anyway, Kid, the point is...no one killed my mom or yours. It just...happened. Maybe it was luck...or chance or...something more. All I can tell is that we both must be stronger than most other people, and probably a lot braver too." Rick kneeled down and placed both hands on Shanala's shoulders, "Y'know why that is?"  
  
Shanala shook her head, "Why?"  
  
"Because, since the beginning of our lives, we've had to go through Hell. Our mom's died right after we were born. Our father's died soon after. The way I see it, the worst is over. What else is there to be scared of?"  
  
Shanala smiled, "Yea....I understand."  
  
Ardeth chuckled slightly, "Point well-made, Rick."  
  
Rick shrugged, "I suck at explaining stuff."  
  
"I don't think so," Shanala replied simply, smiling up at Rick.  
  
Rick grinned, "Thanks Kid."  
  
Jonathan raised an eyebrow and looked at Izzy, "Do you see what I see?"  
  
"Yes. Rick...he's...O'Connell....is..."  
  
Then both of them gasped, "Being sentimental!"  
  
Rick rolled his eyes, "Yea, and it's all over now. Mean, ugly, shoot-anyone- who's-in-the-way Rick is back. And guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're in the way."  
  
**********************************  
  
"Hello, Nefertiri."  
  
Evelyn sighed and closed her eyes, "Evelyn. My name is Evelyn. Not Nefertiri. Evelyn."  
  
Anck-su-namun gave a small smile, "Ah, do you not accept your past self any longer?"  
  
"Accept? I accept it. But this is the present, and there's no point being stuck there."  
  
Anck-su-namun snickered and glanced out at the horizon. The sun was setting; it had been five days since Evy had last seen Rick. Evelyn sighed slightly, her heart beating fast with worry and uncertainty. What if he's hurt? What if he never makes it? Maybe he was wounded and he's lying somewhere....crawling around...looking for me... Evelyn bit her lip and looked down at her son. He had pretty much passed out as soon as the soldier's dropped him, and now he was lying at Evelyn's feet. Evy smiled and touched his hair, and she felt infinite times calmer. Anck-su-namun came over then and watched Alex for a second, "You love him alot, don't you?"  
  
Evelyn nodded, not quite certain why she was even holding a conversation with this woman, "Yes. I do. More than anything and anyone....except maybe Rick."  
  
Anck-su-namun tilted her head, "More than your brother?"  
  
Evy nodded, "I love Jonathan, but....It's just maternal instincts I suppose..." Evy lowered her head down and kissed Alex on the forehead; Alex stirred slightly and moaned sleepily, and then was still again. Anck-su-namun looked up at Evelyn then, and a terrible glint came into her eyes. Evelyn looked at her and her eyes narrowed, "What?"  
  
Anck-su-namun smiled innocently, "I didn't sya anything."  
  
"Don't give me that! I can see....something's going on...in your head..."  
  
Anck-su-namun shrugged, "It is nothing at all."  
  
"Mmmm..." Evelyn stared at Anck-su-namun, "You shouldn't lie to me. I'm a mother. I can tell when someone's stretching the truth."  
  
Anck-su-namun chuckled slightly, "Of course you do. Don't forget, Nefertiri, I too am a mother. I know exactly what it is like."  
  
Evelyn thought about snickering at that, but decided against it; she supposed that stepmother and mother were basically the same thing. She shook her head and asked, "What were you thinking of?"  
  
Anck-su-namun sat down in front of Evelyn, on Alex's other side. She gazed at the boy for a while, and then murmured, "I have a proposition for you...Evelyn." She said the last word with strain, like it was difficult to pronounce. Evy raised her eyebrows, "Not interested. I know you'll cheat me in some way or another."  
  
"I would do no such thing," Anck-su-namun replied calmly, "But if you do not wish fo0r your son to live..."  
  
Red-hot anger seethed through Evy's veins then, and she clenched her teeth, "Was that a threat?"  
  
Anck-su-namun smiled, "Take it as you will."  
  
Evelyn swallowed hard, hoping to cool her quick-temper and refuse Anck-su- namun's obvious bait. Taking a deep breath, she whispered, "Well...I take it as a threat. And anyone who dares to threaten my son of all people should consider themselves dead as a doornail."  
  
Anck-su-namun laughed harshly, and Alex stirred again, mumbling something about biscuit rats. Evelyn placed her hand on his head, trying to keep him from waking up and panicking; he always did that when he awoke in an unfamiliar place. Evelyn glared up at Anck-su-namun, "You're a horrid woman."  
  
Anck-su-namun smirked, "Why, thank you."  
  
Just then, Lock-Na and Abitula entered the tent, their hands by their swords.  
  
"Ah, Gentlemen. Just on time."  
  
"What are they doing here?" Evelyn demanded, keeping her eyes glued to the weapons by the soldiers' fingers.  
  
Anck-su-namun shrugged slightly, "They are only here to take care of...unfinished business."  
  
Before Evy could do anything, she was grabbed from behind and jerked up, away from her son, who had woken up with a start. His eyes were red with sleep and his hair was tousled as he watched his mother be dragged away. He blinked several times and sheer terror replaced the redness, "Mum! Mum come back!"  
  
Lock-Na and Abitula yanked Alex up by the back of his shirt, twisting his arms painfully behind his back. Alex winced and clenched his teeth in agony, but he didn't; cry out. Evelyn fought with all her might against the men holding her away form her son, but it was no use.  
  
"Now, Nefertiri," Anck-su-namun said, getting to her feet and walking fluidly over to Alex, "I would most seriously suggest that you listen to my proposition. Otherwise..." She nodded towards Alex, and Lock-Na drew his sword. Evelyn got the point immediately.  
  
Glaring, hatred bubbling inside of her, Evy snapped, "Yes, yes, get on with it."  
  
Anck-su-namun smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that. I would have hated to have your son killed without his father here to see."  
  
******************************  
  
Jonathan was in sheer shock. He couldn't believe it. They had finally made it to the top of the hill, and they were now looking straight down to a swampy, haunted looking area. "You really expect me to go through here?" Jonathan demanded, watching Rick slide slowly down the face of the cliff they stood on.  
  
Rick looked up at him and shrugged, "You don't have to."  
  
"I don't?"  
  
"Nope." Rick cleared his throat and held his arms out to help Shanal down. After he caught her and was cetrina she was ok, he looked back uo at Jonathan, "But we could really use your help."  
  
Jonathan raised an eyebrow, "You do? Oh. Right. I get it. Let's all tease the brother-in-law. Thanks, Rick."  
  
Rick shrugged, "I was serious."  
  
Jonathan stared at him, "Really?"  
  
"Yea. We need all the help we can get. Your sister and nephew are out there waiting for us, Pal. Are you gonna let fear win?"  
  
Jonathan opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again. Rick was watching him; so was everyone else. Finally, swallowing, Jonathan croaked "I...I'll...I'll die for them if I must, Rick." Then, Jonathan took a step down...and just missed getting jabbed in the head with a dart. Everyone cried out in shock as more darts flew through the air.  
  
"Not pygmies!" Rick groaned.  
  
"Devil children! DEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIL CHILDREEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" Izzy shouted, and he immediately jumped off of the cliff.  
  
He landed on top of Jonathan, who promptly lost his balance and tumbled from the ledge, sailing towards the swamp below. Jonathan, panicking, flailed his arms out until his hand caught on something solid. Still screaming for life, he clutched the thing and instantly stopped falling. With a sickening crash, he smashed into the wall of the cliff and clung there, dazed.  
  
"Jonathan! You ok?" Rick yelled.  
  
"Ggg....ugghhh....gr...o..."  
  
"Good." Rick held Shanala back with one hand and grabbed his gun with the other, "Ardeth? What is it?"  
  
He was greeted by a loud shout and the sounds of whistling darts above him. Finally, he caught sight of Ardeth wielding a sword and grunting, "Monsters, Rick! They are Set's warriors!"  
  
"Just what we need," Rick grumbled, and he clutched onto the edge of the cliff and swung up.  
  
He stopped only once to look down at Shanala and tell her to stay put, and then he joined Ardeth in fighting a dozen horribly, decaying creatures. They were skeletons, dyed black and raw, their pit-like mouths wide-open and spurting what looked like poison. Satirical teeth jutted from their mouths and dripped blood on the ground. Rick went numb with a mixture of annoyance and excitement.  
  
"Let's kick some mummy hind end," he said, and Ardeth nodded.  
  
************************************* 


	14. Chapter 14

Heehee. Aren't I evil to leave you all hanging like that? Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!! LOL. OK, ok. Here's more fight for you guys. Deana, I made sure that Ardeth fought a lot, but don't worry if it's not enough; there's much, much more battling to come! And Jessica, I know Imhotep hasn't been in lately, but he'll have a big part coming up, ok? Special thanks to all of my special reviewers for all of their reviews: EvelynOConnell27, I know u weren't able to review it cuz fanfic was down, but ur still a sweetie and I luv ya lots! Besides, the reviews you have given me are some of the sweetest and most well-written ;), and you've inspired me sooooooo much. Deana, you make me laugh with your reviews, and they keep me going. Thanx! Imhotep's Lover, you were my first reviewer, and ur sooooo special cuz of it. You have gr8 advice and I'm sooo glad u helped me out. Nahkti, ur SUCH an inspiration to me. Your reviews always make me feel so special *blushes*. I really appreciate that u review for me. U guys all totally rock. I luv u all. *sniffs* OK. That's enough of me blabbing on.  It's time to read!

Chapter 14

Ardeth Bay was used to fighting the Undead. He had battled mummies, pygmies, and Anubis Warriors all within the last ten years. However, he had never gone against anything like these. These monsters were incredibly swift, and every time Ardeth ort Rick came close to hitting one, it would leap up into the trees and then catapult back down. "Ardeth!" Rick panted, ducking as one of the creatures spat out a burning liquid at him, "What do you call these things?"

"Setaos!" Ardeth replied.

"Super."

Ardeth chuckled slightly "Don't tell me you can't handle it?"

"No prob for me, Pal. You?"

Ardeth was about to reply, but a Setao suddenly leaped down form above him and grabbed him from behind. Shanala screamed, and Rick turned around, eyes wide, "Oh sh-...shoot."

Ardeth grunted in pain as the Setao tossed him to the ground. His head exploded with agony and as he opened his eyes, the world spun around. He quickly got to his feet, and then toppled over again, blinding pain shooting through his head. Rick hurried over and grabbed Ardeth's arm, "You ok?"

Ardeth nodded, "Yes...I...I am fine..."

Rick helped Ardeth to his feet, and then was knocked on the head by a Setao. Rick crumpled to the floor, stars winking in his face. Ardeth turned around just as a Setao reached for him. Leaping nimbly out of the way, Ardeth swung his sword forward and caught the monster. The Setao shrieked loudly, making Ardeth's ears ring. Rick was lying on the floor, fighting unconsciousness, gritting his teeth against the throbbing of his skull. Shanala was watching the scene before her with wide eyes full of terror.

 "Rick! Ardeth!" she cried, and then she scrambled up the cliff. 

"Stay there!" Ardeth yelled, and he started forward to help her, but something suddenly collided with his side and he was flung through the air. 

He crashed into the tree with a sickening crack and fell to the ground, unconscious. Rick got to his feet, swaying, drunk with agony. The oasis swirled before him with dizzying colors, and he never saw the Setao come charging at him until it was too late. Like Ardeth, he was thrown into the air like some rag doll and he smashed to the ground. 

*********************************

Alex was scared. Of course he was. But he didn't act like it, and he certainly hoped that he didn't look like it. His arms were sore from being twisted behind him, and he swore his blood was being cut off; Lock-Na was holding his arm tightly. He was too worried right now to notice much pain, though. He was watching his mother, wondering if she was hurt or not; like him, she hardly ever showed pain. She was standing in front of two soldiers, her eyes cold and glued onto Anck-su-namun. Alex struggled for a minute, hoping to get to his mother but Abitula jerked him back, making his arm explode with fiery pain. He bit tears back and watched Anck-su-namun. She was pacing the tent, seeming thoughtful and absent. Finally, she glanced over at Evelyn and smiled, "Nefertiri, we're both mothers. Therefore, I'm certain that we feel the same things without our children." 

Evelyn glowered at her, "Yes, and?"

Anck-su-namun snickered, "And right now, all that we both want are our children back, correct?"

Evelyn nodded, "Yes...and I want my husband."

Anck-su-namun shrugged, "Of course, of course."

"And...we want our children for different reasons. I want Alex back so I can protect him and make sure he's safe...and you only want Shanala to hurt her."

Anck-su-namun whipped around and faced Evelyn, looking shocked "Why, Nefertiri! That's not at all true!"

Evelyn smiled wryly, "Oh really? Then what do you need her for?"

Anck-su-namun smiled, "The same reason your want your son back. I want to make sure no one hurts her."

"She's with Rick. Rick wouldn't dare harm her and you know it."

"Oh really? Anck-su-namun snarled, her eyes burning, "Do you really believe that? Your husband detests Imhotep and me more than anyone. Now that he ahs my daughter what's to stop him form killing her to get back at me?"

Evelyn seemed genuinely surprised, "You...you really are worried, then?"

Anck-su-namun nodded "Of course I am. She's my daughter."

Alex could see that his mother was wavering in her vow to never trust Anck-su-namun. Thinking fast, he spat, "If that's true, how come you killed her back in ancient days?"

Anck-su-namun turned to look at him, and he was pleased to see that she hadn't expected that. Evelyn raised her eyebrows, waiting.

Anck-su-namun smiled slightly "That was then, Alex. This is now."

"Who's to say you won't just kill her when she comes back?" Evelyn demanded.

Anck-su-namun sighed, "Nefertiri, that is not the point. The point is that we both want our children back, and until Shanala is here next to me, you will never see your son again!"

"What? Who the in the bloody he-" Evelyn stopped and glanced at Alex, "Who do you think you are to tell me that?"

Anck-su-namun snickered, "Your stepmother. And besides that, I have the upper hand, and I can do what I want now."

"You are not going to harm him!:" Evelyn hissed through clenched teeth, and Alex swore that he'd never seen his mother look so angry.

Anck-su-namun raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Well forgive me for disagreeing...but I believe that with you so....preoccupied, and with no one here  to save either you or your son, I can do whatever I wish to either of you. "

Evelyn swallowed hard, "You....you are....so horrible..."

Anck-su-namun smirked, "Name-calling won't help you now."

With that, The men  left, dragging a struggling Alex with them. Anck-su-namun stopped on her way out of the tent and turned to Evy, "It's simple enough, Nefertiri. When I get Shanala, you get your son."

"You're going to pay for this!" Evelyn said softly, fighting against the men who kept her form her son.

Anck-su-namun simply smiled and left.

***************************

Shanala was screaming. Rick could faintly tell that much. He lifted his head up slightly and saw that the Setaos were closing in on her, teeth bared. Rick tried to tell her to run, but he couldn't. He also attempted t reach his revolver, but his hand wouldn't move. He felt so helpless, and there was very little else that could make him angrier then that sensation. He glanced up at Ardeth and saw blood trickling down the Medjai's forehead. He swallowed, imagining what terrible wounds he himself had. Shanala was watching all of the Setaos, breathing fast, blinking back tears. The Setaos were surrounding her, moving in closer and closer...waiting for the right time to pounce and annihilate...There was a loud cry, and Rick's heart skipped a beat; had they jumped already? Was Shanala even now being ripped to shreds? But no, she was fine as always, and she was looking to her right. Rick followed her gaze and saw...but it couldn't be. He was dreaming or hallucinating...Jonathan. Jonathan Carnaham, perhaps the most cowardly of all men, was shouting at the Setaos. His shirt sleeve was torn, his hair was tousled, and a scratch adorned his cheek; it had been a worse fall than Rick thought. 

"Get outta here!" Jonathan shouted, and the Setaos stared at him. "Go on! Get!"

Shanala took a deep breath and joined him, "Go away! Get outta here! Leave us alone!"

 Then Izzy, who had been hiding behind the cliff wall, popped his head up and yelled, "Go away, Devil Children! Go on, Ugly Beasts!" 

The Setaos seemed truly surprised by the act of courage coming from them, and they backed away, confused. Rick smiled to himself, "You go, Jonathan."

***********************

Jonathan was going to have a bloody heart attack and die. However he decided to wait until Shanala was safe; then he could collapse and be buried in London. His lungs hurt from so much screaming, and his cheek stung from its cut, but he ignored everything else, even terror, and did nothing but yell. The monsters were backing away now, confused. Jonathan, seeing this, grew more courageous and ran forward, waving his arms like a lunatic, "AAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GAIAGIAGIAGIGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The Setaos seemed a little peeved about this, as they stopped moving back and leaned forward, shrieking loudly into Jonathan's face. Jonathan fell over with shock, his ears ringing. Everything was quiet for a second, and then there was a loud series of pops and crackles, and the Setaos lay in a heap on the ground. Jonathan looked up and saw Rick and Ardeth, holding smoking guns.

"Nice work, Johnny Boy," Rick said coming over and slapping Jonathan's shoulder.

 Jonathan nodded mutely.

 Shanala raced over and threw her arms around Jonathan's neck, "Oh Jonathan! You saved me! You did! You're a hero!" 

Jonathan blinked, stunned; had someone called him a hero? He opened his mouthy and gurgled. 

Shanala laughed and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks so much!" 

Jonathan blushed.

Izzy cleared his throat loudly, standing up to his fill height, "I helped too."

Shanala laughed, "Thank you, Izzy!" Izzy smiled and bent down, pointing top his cheek.

Shanala giggled kissed his cheek, and then ran to Rick and Ardeth.

"You were amazing!" she exclaimed, "The fighting...and you just up and got them...and you were knocked out, but you still...it was amazing!"

Rick shrugged, but everyone could see that he was flattered, "It was nothin'."

"Maybe to you. But you two...you're a great team!" Shanala hugged the two of them, and then turned, "Can we go now? Please? I don't like it here. It's too..." She wrinkled her nose up, "Smelly."

Rick sniffed the air and gagged, "Ugh! What is that?"

Ardeth laughed, "Rot. It is decay and rot form the Setaos."

Everyone looked over at the mound of bones and deco posing flesh.

Jonathan shuddered "I agree with Shanala. Let's get outta here!"

************************

Evelyn sat alone in her tent, feeling completely torn. She knew that Rick would be coming for her soon, and with him would be Shanala. Her sister. Her younger sister. Evelyn sighed and leaned her head back, "How am I supposed to know whata to do? If I give Shanala to Anck-su-namun...she'll be killed. But if I don't, Alex will be killed." She swallowed hard, tears of anger springing to her eyes, "How could that awful witch offer me such a deal?"

"Hey! Pipe down in there!" a soldier hollered.

"Pipe down yourself!" Evelyn snapped. Evelyn felt more exhausted then she had ever been in her life. Her eyes were heavy and her chest felt full of sleep. She felt such an ocean of emotions crashing around inside her that she thought that she had lost her mind. "I've gone bonkers," she thought, and then chuckled slightly for no reason before drifting off to sleep.

******************************

"So lemme see of I get all this. Anck-su-namun hates you because you are Isis's Blessing. She hates Isis's Blessing because Isis is who your mother worshipped, and your mother was married to your father who was a descendant of your grandfather, who forced the people who brought Anck-su-namun up to serve him....?"

Shanala giggled, "Yea, that's right. Then she grew to hate me more after a time."

"Why?" Izzy questioned.

Shanala blushed and giggled, "Well, for one thing I walked in on her and Imhotep..."

Everyone stopped, "Doing what?"

Shanala laughed, "I'd rather not say."

Rick chuckled, "Right. So why else would she hate you?"

"Well, lots of times I'd be spying on her and she'd find me and beat me, so I'd tell my father, and she'd have to make up a whole bunch of lies..." Shanala laughed "It was quite amusing."

Jonathan nodded, "I can see that happening...sounds like Evy and I..."

Rick shook his head, "She beat you?"

Shanala shrugged, "Not badly. She usually just slapped me. Or threw things."

"What'd you do? Didja cry?" Jonathan asked.

Shanala nodded, "Sometimes. Not often though. She never hit me hard. She didn't normally hit me when she threw things, either. So I'd just laugh and be a pest and run off to tell my father."

Shanala giggled at the thought, but Rick could see that she was hiding something. Still, he decided not to press it and changed the subject, "So, what's the plan anyway?"

"What? No running in, guns blazing?" Izzy asked sarcastically.

Rick stared at him, "I'm saving that for later."

"Oh."

'I thought you had it all thought out?" Ardeth questioned.

Rick shrugged, "I do."

Everyone stared at him, and he laughed, "I just...I mean...ok. Here's the plan: Shanala and I will go through the camp looking for Evy. You guys cover us. Once we find Evy, we get her and Alex, kill everyone, and hightail it outta there." 

"That's it?"

Rick shrugged, "Maybe we can stop for ice cream sodas on the way."

Shanala rolled her eyes, "Oh please..." Then she stopped and frowned "What are ice cream sodas?"

Rick and everyone else stared at her. She shrugged, "What?"

Ardeth nodded "Yes...what?"

Rick laughed, "You two have no idea what you're missing."


	15. Chapter 15

OK, Folks. This chapter is really short, so I'm gonna put a long author's note! Fair, right? Lol. J/K. OK, Nakhti. Here's the family tree:  
  
Ramses-Seti-Nefertiri-Alex  
  
Ramses-Seti-Shanala  
  
Nicholas/Anne-Rick-Alex  
  
Jhati/Kinha-Anck-su-namun  
  
LOL. Sry if it's still confusing. And, M'Dear, I must schedule an appointment with you about the....what do you say....angels that you dream of? How's Saturday? Two? OK. LOL. Alright, Everyone. First: Imhotep's Lover finally made it to 100 reviews fore the first time! Let's all congratulate her, hmmm? YAY! HURRAH! You go girl! Everyone should include a slight congrats on their next review. LOL. U don;lt have 2, but it would be nice. Second, I seriously recommend that everyone read my best friend EvelynC.O's stories. They R excellent, and the poor sweetie doesn't have many reviews. ( Oooh! We have another new reviwer! Nefertiri, WELCOME!!!! YAY! Thanx 4 ur review. (. UR so sweet ;) OK, all. Here it is: Zee next chapter!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"So, Lock-Na. How'd you get into this job anyway?"  
  
"I enjoy killing others."  
  
Alex blinked, "Ok....well....ummm..." Alex cleared his throat, "How'd you meet Anck-su-namun?"  
  
"I was her servant in ancient days."  
  
"Oh." Alex stretched out and yawned, "And...ummm...have you ever been married?"  
  
Lock-Na shot him a glance, "No."  
  
"Figured."  
  
Lock-Na gritted his teeth.  
  
Alex laughed, "What'd your mom do when you let your little temper flared up.?  
  
"I have no mother."  
  
"You have to have one."  
  
"Says who?" Lock-Na demanded.  
  
"The laws of Life."  
  
Lock-Na rolled his eyes, "I don't know what she did."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"She died long ago."  
  
"How many years?"  
  
"several thousand."  
  
"How'd she die?"  
  
"I killed her."  
  
Alex swallowed and felt his eyes widen.  
  
Lock-Na seemed happy with this result, as he smiled slightly, "This interview is over."  
  
Alex raised his eyebrows, "Right. Well...Abitula?"  
  
Abitula rolled his eyes, "What?"  
  
"Do you enjoy your job?"  
  
"Why so many questions?" Abitula snapped, facing Alex, "Why are you so curious? It is driving me crazy!"  
  
Alex shrugged, "Sheesh! I was just curious!"  
  
Abitula sat down, fuming.  
  
Alex leaned forward and whispered, "You get your temper form Fat Boy over there."  
  
Lock-Na lost it. In a matter of seconds his hand had whipped out and had pinned Alex to the floor by his throat. Alex swallowed hard.  
  
"If you say another word," Lock-Na breathed, his eyes blazing, "I will kill you...even if it is against Imhotep's rules. I will kill you."  
  
Alex raised his eyebrows, "I can't say any words exactly? Or just...the words...'another.....y'know'."  
  
Lock-Na growled loudly in frustration and stormed from the tent. Alex sat up, rubbing his throat, "Nasty temper."  
  
Abitula nodded.  
  
"So you never answered me. Do you enjoy your job?" **********************  
  
Evelyn couldn't help but to chuckle as she listened to her son. He was so much like Rick, it was scary. She leaned back into the shade and looked over the next few tents to where she knew her son was staying. Several soldiers were outside the tent, their swords drawn. Most of them were conferring with each other but a few simply stood solemnly; Lock-Na was one of the silent ones. Evelyn was still anxious about her son's safety, but she was a little less worried having heard his never-ending spunk. For some reason, Evy began to think about what it would be like having another child. "We'd have less money," she mumbled, "Less room...less food...more worry...more arguing...more whining..." Evelyn grinned hugely and closed her eyes, "Oh....I want another."  
  
That was when she heard the voice nearby, and she stopped thinking of another child and listened.  
  
"Yes, and once we spot them, we'll hide out until they enter the camp, and then we'll sabotage them. We'll grab the girl, shoot O'Connell and the others, and deliver Shanala to Anck-su-namun."  
  
"And what about the woman and her son?"  
  
"They'll be easy to take care of. Anck-su-namun ordered that we slip poison into the woman's drink of water. The boy...well, his fate has yet to be decided."  
  
Evelyn's mouth went dry and she felt dizzy. "What do I do?" she moaned, "Rick...he'll be killed...and so will everyone..." She bit her lip and closed her eyes, leaning her head back, "Oh please...please let Rick stay safe...oh please..."  
  
*********************************  
  
It was sunset. The sky was a river of pinks and purples, but they were quickly fading to sapphires and blacks. Stars were already beginning to pop up in the sky, and the sun was just barely peeping over the sand. Shanala sat back and sighed, feeling impatient. Even though she didn't even know them that well, she worried about Evelyn and Alex. Rick and Jonathan and even Ardeth had spoken so much about the two of them, she felt like she had known them for her entire life. According to the men, Evy was pretty (Shanala knew this already), brilliant, and brave. She knew just about everything there was to know about everything, and she had a wonderful sense of humor. Alex was like Rick: brave, witty, and a little less sentimental than Evy. He was a little arrogant, but had a right to it, as he was just as smart as his mum. As Rick spoke on and on about his family, Shanala noticed a strange melancholy mask drift over his face. Jonathan had tears glistening in his eyes, and Ardeth was silent for a while. Izzy, who had just been sititng by listening, now cleared his throat and said, "Wonderful people, they are."  
  
Rick nodded.  
  
Ardeth smiled.  
  
Jonathan started to cry.  
  
"Hey! We'll get 'em back," Rick stated, clapping Jonathan on the shoulder.  
  
Jonathan nodded, "Yes...but...but...oh...I don't know...I'm just...worried..."  
  
Ardeth nodded,  
  
"We are all, My Friend. However, we must not worry so much. The camp is in sight now, and in a hour's time, we will be rescuing them."  
  
Jonathan nodded, "Yes....but...I'm nervous."  
  
Rick shrugged, "Yea. All of us are."  
  
"Even you?" Izzy asked slyly.  
  
Rick stared at him, "I said all of us didn't I?"  
  
Izzy nodded hurriedly, "Yes, yes...of course..."  
  
Rick rolled his eyes.  
  
Everyone was silent for a while, and then Rick cleared his throat, "Shanala? Could I have a word?"  
  
"Oh...sure."  
  
Shanala got to her feet and followed Rick a little ways closer to the camp. They stood looking at it for a while, and then Rick asked, "That's Set's temple?"  
  
Shanala nodded, "Yea."  
  
Rick considered that. "I thought all temples were built near rivers and plants....for sacrifices...?"  
  
"They were. The river near here dried up a long time ago. And the village....disappeared."  
  
"Great. By what?"  
  
"A-"  
  
"Curse?"  
  
Shanala laughed, "Yes. It's known as Set's Curse."  
  
"Isis's Blessing, Set's Curse. Wonderful."  
  
Shanala giggled, and then turned serious, "You wanted to talk with me about something, and I assume it wasn't about temples or curses."  
  
Rick nodded, "Yea. Guess I can't really beat around the bush long...." He took a deep breath, and Shanala started getting nervous; this was probably going to be one of the most important conversations of her life.  
  
"See Shanala...Evy...she's really lonely sometimes..."  
  
Shanala nodded, "Yea."  
  
"And...what with her being the only....only girl...woman...in the family...she4 feels left out."  
  
Shanala frowned slightly; what was this leading to?  
  
"So...well...see, Shanala's always wanted to have....like...well...a daughter...and...she's....really, really fond of you..."  
  
Shanala's heart leapt at those words, and her mouth went dry with hope.  
  
"Well...I guess...what I'm trying to say..."  
  
Rick looked so uncomfortable at that moment, with one hand running through his hair and the other clenching and unclenching at his side.  
  
Shanala gave him a tearful smile, and that seemed to help, "Well...after we kill Imhotep and Anck-su-namun yet again...how would you like to come home with us?"  
  
Shanala stared at him, unable to stop smiling, "You mean it?"  
  
Rick grinned "Yea. Cross my heart."  
  
"You mean...forever?"  
  
Rick nodded, "Yea."  
  
Shanala burst into tears and collapsed against Rick.  
  
Rick was speechless with confusion, "Whoa, hey! I thought...I mean...you don't have...You know...?"  
  
"It's not that," Shanala wailed, "I would love to! I'm just so happy!"  
  
Rick raised an eyebrow, "Then... why are you crying?"  
  
"Because I'm happy!"  
  
Rick blinked, "Oh."  
  
Shanala hugged him tightly, "I will. I'd love to!"  
  
Rick nodded, "Good. I'm, glad...now...ummm...."  
  
Shanala sighed, "Thank you so much..."  
  
"No...no prob...anytime..."  
  
Shanala laughed suddenly, and Rick smiled, "What?"  
  
"Well, it's just...we...we've only known each other for less than a week...it seems so strange to think of you adopting me....after only...a short time..." Shanala started crying again.  
  
Rick was so confused he could only stand there and hold her. "Uh....Shanala?"  
  
"Y-yes?"  
  
"I'm not sure I understand the whole happy-equals-cry thing."  
  
Shanala exploded into peals of laughter.  
  
***************************  
  
Ardeth could hear Shanala and Rick laughing as they headed back towards them. A smile crept across Ardeth's face and he turned to Jonathan and Izzy, "He asked."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"You're kidding!"  
  
Both of the men went to Ardeth's side, listening.  
  
Jonathan suddenly cackled, "Yay! I have a niece! First niece ever! And she's older than me!"  
  
Izzy rolled his eyes, "Yea, yea..."  
  
Ardeth smiled, "I knew he would eventually. It was in his face..."  
  
"I still don't get that," Jonathan stated, "How do you see anything in anyone's face?"  
  
"Maybe he can see through skin?" Izzy said.  
  
"Don't be stupid. No one can do that!"  
  
Izzy scowled, "I hate you."  
  
"I hate you, too."  
  
Ardeth laughed, "You two are like children!"  
  
"You just figured that out?"  
  
Ardeth turned at Rick's words and beamed; Shanala was slung over his shoulder, kicking and giggling uncontrollably. Rick finally set her down on the floor and chucked her under the chin, "Toldja you're not too heavy for me."  
  
Shanala chuckled, "I guess not."  
  
Jonathan then bounded up, looking excited, "I have a niece! Yippee! Yahoo!" Then he hoisted Shanala into the air, winced, and swallowed "My spine."  
  
Rick rolled his eyes, and then frowned "Hey...how'd you know...?"  
  
Jonathan pointed at Ardeth, setting Shanala down.  
  
Rick looked at the Medjai, "What?"  
  
Ardeth shrugged, "I cannot help it if I read emotions well."  
  
******************************  
  
It was late at night when the call was finally made. Evelyn sat up with a jolt, listening to the soldiers shouts and exclamations mace in Arabic. After a minute, she was awake enough to think to listen to what they were saying, and her heart leapt at their words: Rick was now in sight.  
  
*********************************  
  
Alex wished he could understand more Arabic. The jumble of words surrounding him were spoken so fast that he could barely understand one word before they were off again. Suddenly, Lock-Na burst into the tent, a mad gleam in his eyes, "Your father is here, Boy."  
  
Alex's mouth dropped open, "Dad?"  
  
Without another thought, Alex crawled out of the tent and stood, looking out to where the men were pointing. His excitement at seeing the small group of people racing forward quickly melted away into shock and fear; earlier on, he had overhead a few men talking about their 'secret' plan. Once Rick got to camp, he would be surrounded and killed. Then Shanala would be taken to Anck-su-namun, and the rest of the O'Connell family would be brutally murdered. Alex was glad that he had overheard the plan, but now he had only thing on his mind: he had to get to his dad before the soldiers.  
  
*************************************** 


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour, Everyone! OK, now things will REALLY start to heat up. J *chuckles wickedly* I have issues.......mwahahahahaha! Lol. I'm just kiddin. I don't have issues. Really.......*does loopy dance* OK. No more. Oooh! Everyone, I just reached fifty reviews!!! Yay! I'm glad. J Thanx to everyone for reviewing! I'm sooooo happy! You all deserve medals! *gives out medals made of everyone's favorite candies* Lol. Enjoy!!! Ok. Now, here you all are. I'm dreadfully sorry about not thanking everyone personally, but I'm in a bit of a hurry, you see, so please forgive me. Luv you all! 

Chapter 16

"Keep quiet."

"I know! I'm not a bloody imbecile!"

"Sure fooled me."

"I can't see my feet!"

They're under the sand, moron!"

"Don't call me names O'Connell!"

"Shut up Izzy!"

"Has anyone seen Shanala?"

"I'm right here, Ardeth."

"Right where?"

Rick sighed angrily, "This is ridiculous."

"You are ridiculous, O'Connell! This is stupid!"

"Shut up Izzy!"

"Excuse me, People? Are those soldiers?"

Rick jumped and looked ahead, straining his eyes, "Where?"

"Ahead of us!"

Everyone went completely silent for a minute as they searched the landscape.

Finally,. Rick whispered, "I don't see anyone..."

"Oh, sorry! My mistake!"

Rick sighed angrily, "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, Daddy."

Rick stopped dead in his tracks at that word. For the first time in his life, he felt just what every other father in the world felt for his daughter. It was a feeling that melted his heart with a single smile, made him cry if he saw one tear, and made him feel so protective he thought he'd burst. He swallowed hard, "That's ok....Honey."

Shanala took his hand, and Rick smiled, "It's perfectly fine."

Ardeth chuckled, "Aw, Rick. IN your lifetime, you have battled living mummies, 'devil children' and death itself. Now, this small child takes over your heart in a matter of seconds?" Ardeth clicked his tongue, "Amazing."

Rick simply grinned.

****************************

 Lock-Na stood his ground, his dark eyes watching the small group of people headed for the camp. His hand was itching to grab his sword and simply charge at them...to run his blade through Rick O'Connell's heart....but Lord Imhotep had specifically requested two things: One, that Shanala not be harmed and immediately be brought to Anck-su-namun; two, that Rick O'Connell be left to him. "Where are they now, Lock-Na?" Lock-Na turned at the sound of Imhotep's voice, "They are very close, My Lord."

Imhotep's face broke into a wicked smirk, "Good. Letn them come a little closer...and then charge."

"Yes, My Lord."

They all waited, breathless, the only sound being the muffled screams of Alex and Evelyn O'Connell. However they had long ago been tied and gagged and thrown into tents far away, so they would not be a problem. Finally, Imhotep nodded at Lock-Na, and with a smile, Lock-Na shouted, "Attack!"

********************************

Alex heard Lock-Na's yell and felt his blood run cold; he was too late. His father would be killed, all because he hadn't been fast enough to save him. He blinked back tears of frustration and tugged at the ropes on his hands. The gag in his mouth tasted terrible, and it felt uncomfortably dry in his mouth. His heart started to beat with panic as he heard the soldiers begin to attack...

*************************

Evelyn's wrists hurt terribly, but the pain was invisible compared to her fear for Rick and Shanala. "Please let them be ok," she prayed, fighting against the binds, "Please....oh please.....protect them...please, please, please...."

****************************

Ardeth heard the sharp war cry before he saw the men, and by then, it was too late to do much of anything but shout, "Rick!"

Rick looked up and saw them too, and he pushed Shanala behind him, whipping out his guns and aiming at the men. Ardeth drew out his sword, and Jonathan, after swallowing hard a few times, clenched his fists. Rick saw that he was weaponless and tossed him a spare gun, "You know how to use it?"

Jonathan nodded "Y-yes..."

"Great. Use it!"

By then, the dozens of men were hardly five feet away, and the last things Rick could do was give Shanala an encouraging smile, tell Izzy to protect her with his life, and then face the onslaught.

***************************

Imhotep smiled coldly as he watched the two groups clash. Even from his point, he could hear the clanging of metal and the blasts of guns. Anck-su-namun leaned her head against his shoulder and whispered, "Trieu, Ben Maaña, siñe roseto kjise lostue Shanala, esa joalse O'Connells lieus shie ahibuet." Imhotep smiled and wrapped an amr around her waits, "Tieu, Anck-su-namun. Esa la bente anye uht berimahude." Anck-su-namun smiled and closed her eyes. She loved Imhotep so much, and she knew that she would do anything for him...even let herself die.

***********************************

 Shanala was a little dazed as she sat on the sand. Everywhere there was shouting and groaning, clashing and banging...it was all so overwhelming. Shanala got to her feet and looked around. She felt so small in the crowd of fighters, and when she felt that way, she knew what happened....She swallowed hard, calming herself. Out of pure habit, she grabbed her necklace and backed away, watching the scene before her with unease. Rick was currently shooting at a particularly large man, who just wasn't going down. However, when Ardeth came by and knocked the man to his feet, it was easy for Rick to shoot him down. They were a great team, really, and Shanala truly enjoyed watching them...but right now she was too worried to care, for she knew what would happen next if she wasn't careful. She kept her eyes focused close by and didn't let her thoughts wander; she had to be on top of things if she wanted to stay alive. Ardeth Bay was now sword-fighting two different men at a time, and, one-by-one, he defeated them. Jonathan was shooting everywhere in front of him, so Rick and Ardeth had to consider him a hazard and stayed away. Still, he was hitting a lot of the bad guys....in the legs and arms, and sometimes their feet. Izzy was standing nearby, looking nervous. "What are you doing?" Shanala whispered.   
  


"Keeping an eye on you," Izzy replied.

Shanala rolled her eyes, "Doesn't seem like it to me..."

She expected a sharp-tongued retort from Izzy, but nothing happened. Shanala turned to look at him, just in time to see him cast aside by none other than Lock-Na. "Oh no!" Shanala gasped, stumbling backwards.

Lock-Na sneered wickedly, "Oh yes, Shanala."

Shanala turned and fled, not thinking about where she was going, not considering what lay ahead. She just ran.

***************************************

Rick saw Shanala run away in the corner of his eye. He turned to get a better view and was instantly smashed in the face by a thick fist. "Rick! Are you alright?" Ardeth ran over, stabbed the man cleanly in the gut, and kneeled to help Rick up. 

"Shanala! She's being chased! Where is Izzy?"

Ardeth glanced around, and then winced, "Ummm...he's currently preoccupied with a little matter known as unconsciousness."

Rick swore under his breath and got to his feet. "Jonathan!"

Jonathan yelped at  Rick's sharp voice and accidentally shot a man in the head.

"So sorry, Old Chap," he muttered, hurrying over to his brother-in-law.

"Jonathan, go help Shanala!" Rick ordered, ducking as a solider shot at him.

"Righto....where is she?"

Ardeth pointed with his sword at the same time as he socked a man in the jaw."

Jonathan saluted them both, "Thank you! I'll be off, then!"

***************************

Shanala's lungs burned and her legs were on fire. She gasped for breath, whimpering pathetically and racing along, choking herself with kicked up sand. She could hear Lock-Na behind her, gaining up, laughing. 

"I'm not going back!" she shrieked, although she knew it wasn't wise to use up her oxygen, "I'll never go back to that horrid witch! You can't make me! You can't!" Just the thought of going back to her stepmother made Shanala nauseous with fear, and she somehow put on a burst of speed. She was going along well, the throbbing pain in her muscles subsiding and her lungs growing used to little oxygen, when she tripped and fell. She started to scramble to her feet, but she fell again, and then she burst into tears. Covering her head with her hands, she drew her knees up under her and but her lip, knowing that it was too late.

*********************************

"Bloody hell, but she runs fast!" Jonathan panted, tripping along over the sand. He could just see the dusty fog in front of him., where he knew Shanala had to be running. Just as he made it far into the cloud of sand, he heard a loud shriek from somewhere ahead and he looked around, "Shanala?"

"Help me! Oh please help me! He'll take me back...! No, stop it! Let go! He'll take me back! Help!"

Jonathan started to yell back, but a sudden gust of wind brought sand up into his mouth and he gagged, coughing and spluttering.

He fell to his knees then, as he had closed his eyes against the sand and couldn't see where he was going. "Oh bloody darn," he mumbled, "Rick? I'm lost! Rick?!"

******************************

Rick was exhausted. He could barely lift his arms up to shoot another man. His feet dragged on the sand, and his eyes were getting heavy. "How can I possibly feel tired?" he growled to himself, "My family's in trouble, I'm in the middle of a battle, and there's sand in my mouth. How can I be tired?!?"

"I don't know," Ardeth grunted, shoving a man past him, "But you'd better make it go away before that man behind you kills you."

Luckily, Rick's mind wasn't tired. Without a second thought, he ducked, swung his fist behind him, and laughed when a man fell over, actually crying. Ardeth chuckled too, leaping backwards and causing to charging men to collide with each other. There was a sickening crack as their heads connected, and then they fell over. 

Rick nodded and raised an eyebrow, "Impressive." 

Then he turned around, grabbed a man behind him, and put him in a headlock. After he smashed the man in the stomach with his knee, he bashed him on the head with his elbow, and then threw him backwards; the soldier collided with three of his teammates. 

Rick turned to Ardeth and the Medjai grinned, "Not bad."

"Thanks."

However, Rick's pride didn't last long, as his heart had suddenly stopped beating. The air around him went still and icy, and everything went tin slow-motion as the scene before him played out. Ardeth Bay was turning around, preparing to fight the next bunch of men. Another soldier raced up behind him, sword drawn. Rick opened his mouth and yelled, but it was too late; the guard hit Ardeth in the side and whipped him around, thrusting his sword into the Medjai's side. Ardeth swayed on his feet for a second, and then fell over. Rick yelled something that he himself didn't comprehend, and he ran over to Ardeth. "God...Ardeth....you ok?"

Ardeth was wincing in pain, clutching his hands to his wound, "I....I believe so..."

Rick swallowed his mouth dry, "How...how deep...did it go in...?"

"Not deep."

"Are you sure?"

Ardeth nodded.

Rick looked up and saw that all of the men were watching him. He glared at them all, anger boiling up inside of him, "What? No more fighting? Now that you actually hit someone for once you're down and out?"

One man actually had the nerve to laugh. "We were ordered to kill everyone but you and the girl," he explained.

"Oh really?"

Rick wanted to blow the guy's head off, but he knew that he couldn't leave Ardeth. "So why aren't you allowed to kill me, huh?"

Another man shrugged, Lord Imhotep's orders."

"Imhotep, huh?" Rick looked down at Ardeth and forced a smile, "C'mon, Pal. You're a Medjai: Mean Egyptian Dressed in Jammies and Always Interesting. You can't die."

Ardeth grinned slightly "I will not, My Friend."

"I'll stay here, ok? Until you're well...I'll wait.."

"No...you must save...your family..."

Rick swallowed hard, and, though he hated to be so sentimental, he mumbled, "You are family."

***************************


	17. Chapter 17

Hiya, all! LOL. Get it? Hiya all? OK....LOL. Right. You're all going to hate me for this next chapter....but I love you guys! ( LOL. OK, now, just a warning: Ardeth's not in this chapter at all, and neither is Izzy. But don't worry, they'll have their turn I just had to really concentrate on Rick/Evy/Alex and partly Shanala, ok? But I promise everyone else'll come back in big time for the next chap, ok? Now, this is a very loooong chapter, so I won't waste your time here. I promise that at the end of this book, I'll personally thank everyone. ;). OK, everyone. You're all special and dear and I love you to pieces. ;)  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Shanala shrieked loudly, kicking wildly and beating Lock-Na on the back with her fists. "Let go! I'm not going back! Let me go!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"No! Dad! Dad!"  
  
"You have no father now, Foolish Child!"  
  
"Help me, Daddy!"  
  
****************************  
  
"God, I can't take this!"  
  
Rick felt ready to explode. In the distance he could hear Shanala calling for him desperately, her voice filled with absolute horror.  
  
"Leave Shanala alone!" he growled at the soldiers surrounding him.  
  
The men simply smirked.  
  
Ardeth was looking around, grimacing in pain, "Rick...go help her..."  
  
"What about you? Who's gonna help you?"  
  
"I'll care for myself, just go!"  
  
Rick knew he wouldn't be able to hear Shanala's helpless voice screaming for help much longer but he also knew that if he left his friend, death would be impossible to resist.  
  
"Can this get any worse?" Rick shouted.  
  
That was when he was his in the back of the head by the handle of a gun and he fell over, unconscious.  
  
*************************  
  
Jonathan wandered along blindly for a time, coughing and spluttering, and then finally collapsed onto the grainy sand. "Rick!" he yelled, "I'm looooost!"  
  
"Rick! I'm looooost!"  
  
Jonathan jumped. Blinking, confused, he yelled "Hello?"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Oh great. An echo."  
  
"Oh great. An echo."  
  
This time the voice was closer.  
  
Jonathan swallowed, "OK, fine. Be that way!"  
  
"OK, fine. Be that way!"  
  
The voice was behind him. Jonathan swallowed hard, and slowly turned around. Then he screamed.  
  
**********************************  
  
Evelyn was listening hard, her heart trilling madly in her chest, her blood running cold. She couldn't hear anything but howling wind occasional cries or shouts, but she still kept hoping that she would hear Rick's voice calling to her.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Dad! Dad! Oh no, what'd you do to him?" Alex dropped down next to his father's unconscious body.  
  
The soldiers shrugged, "He wouldn't cooperate."  
  
Imhotep smirked wickedly, "It seems that the great O'Connell has finally been taken 'down and out' as I've heard your people say."  
  
Alex glared up at the man, "No. He hasn't. He's just down. He's not out."  
  
*******************************  
  
Shanala could see the camp in the distance, and in the camp she knew who she would find. Struggling even more than before, sweat sticking to her body, she tugged at Lock-Na's arms, screaming weakly for help.  
  
"Shut up, Girl!" Lock-Na snapped.  
  
"No! I can't go back there! You don't understand! She'll kill me!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Her! She'll kill me! Please...I'll do anything....don't take me back to her!"  
  
Shanala was sobbing uncontrollably. Lock-Na sighed angrily, "Will you shut up?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I can't handle this brat alone," Lock-Na muttered furiously.  
  
He was just about to smash Shanala down on the ground and leave her there when Abitula and two of him men raced towards him. They stopped before Lock- Na, and Abitula snickered, "We were worried that you'd been overpowered by her."  
  
Lock-Na glared at him, "Shut up and help me."  
  
"M'Lady is not pleased with you, Girl," Abitula said to Shanala, grabbing her arms and lifting her form Lock-Na's shoulder.  
  
Shanala, still crying, stammered, "Of c-c-course she is. Sh...she...n...ever...w...as...pl....pl...eased...with...m-m-me."  
  
Abitula chuckled darkly, and he and his men dragged Shanala the rest of the way to the camp, Lock-Na trialing behind, sword drawn.  
  
************************************  
  
Evelyn hated Anck-su-namun so much that it scared her. Every time she saw that woman walking by, her blood boiled. Anytime she heard her voice, her face became a mask of detestation. Any time she even heard her name, it made her cringe. Evelyn had never hated anyone that much before, but she knew that she had a good reason to despise Anck-su-namun. She had killed her father in ancient times. She had attempted to murder Evelyn, and actually done it once. She had assisted in the kidnapping of her son. And now she was going to kill Shanala and the rest of Evy's family without a backwards glance. Evelyn sat up more in the sweltering tent, listening as Anck-su-namun spoke with Imhotep. "Aer tui desñi Shanala esa Lock-Na. Ais dils wreñta fhodna kiset, ben Maaña." "There is dear Shanala,' Evelyn mumbled to herself, "and Lock-Na. The time is drawing closer, My Love." Evelyn swallowed hard, "Shanala's here already? Then where's Rick?"  
  
"Hey you!" Evelyn jumped as a man at least twice her size tore into the tent and reached for her arm, "You're wanted out here."  
  
Before Evy could even comprehend his words, the man jerked Evelyn up by her arm and stalked out of the tent with her in tow.  
  
*******************************  
  
Alex never cried. Not ever. Well, sometimes he did. Like when his mum had died. Or when he thought his family had been killed. And now, he was crying. He was scared. He didn't think he'd ever been so scared. His dad was lying before him, completely oblivious to everything going on around him. His mum was being dragged out by her arm and she too started crying at the sight of Rick. Shanala was screaming loudly as Abitula and his men carried her over to Anck-su-namun and Imhotep, who were both watching the scene with wicked smiles. Alex couldn't stop. Like a baby, he sobbed into his father's chest eyes squeezed shut, face soaked. Evelyn was thrown down next to him in a heap, and she laid her head on Rick's chest, barely breathing, listening for his heart. When she heard that, she relaxed a little and her wits came around. She wrapped her arms around Alex and hugged him, tears of dismay and fear trailing down her cheeks. Alex hugged her back, remembering back to when he was little and he could just come to Mummy for help for anything. For once, he wanted to go back to being the stupid, babyish little boy he once was. The kid who would run around in nothing but a diaper all day. The kid who liked to play in rain puddles. The kid who could hug his parents without feeling stupid. Alex breathed in his mother's sweet, sharp scent then never seemed to leave her, even after days of being hidden in a broiling hot tent. Alex could vaguely hear his mother's voice telling him it was ok. He had just begun to stop crying and had just started to feel foolish for his immaturity when he was jerked from his mother's arms. Evelyn got to her feet immediately, her eyes filled with fire like Alex had never seen before. "Don't you dare hurt him," she hissed. Alex looked behind him at Lock-Na, who watched Evy carefully. Anck- su-namun smiled slightly, tilting her head innocently to the side, "Why, Nefertiri. I'm simply fulfilling my part of the bargain."  
  
Alex expected Evelyn to relax at those words, but instead she seemed even more anxious and infuriated, "I want my husband awake now. Right now. Wake him up."  
  
Anck-su-namun raised her eyebrows, but nodded to one of her men. The soldier grabbed a waiting bucket of water and dumped it on Rick, who surprisingly sprang to life immediately.  
  
"Who in the devil?!?"  
  
Alex grinned widely, and Evelyn knew that she'd never seen him so happy, "Dad!"  
  
Rick whipped around and his eyes shone with tears of joy, "Alex! Alex you're ok!"  
  
Then Rick's eyes fell on two things that made his smile fail and his face contort with rage; his son was being held back from him by Lock-Na, and Shanala was by Anck-su-namun, looking ready to pass out. Speaking through clenched teeth, his voice deathly soft, Rick growled "Let go of our kids."  
  
Evelyn started to nod, but stopped, eyes wide, "I-I'm sorry Rick? I-I-"  
  
"I'll explain later," Rick said hastily, shooting an apologetic gaze at his wife.  
  
Imhotep chuckled darkly, "O'Connell, it seems to me that you have only one child, and that is your son."  
  
Rick smiled slightly, "Seems to me like you're a bit behind the times."  
  
"As are the rest of us," Evelyn mumbled.  
  
Alex nodded, looking confused, "Yea, Dad. What's up with this?"  
  
"D'ya think we could talk about this after I kick some mummy tail?"  
  
Alex and Evy shrugged, "Oh alright."  
  
"Thank you. Now, as I said before. Give me my kids!" Rick said forcefully.  
  
Anck-su-namun nodded to Lock-Na, who pushed Alex forward, letting him tumble to the ground.  
  
Alex started to get to his feet and run to his mother's outstretched arms, but Imhotep suddenly stepped forward and gripped his wrist, jerking him back.  
  
Rick started to speak, but before he could, Imhotep's other hand came out from his robes, holding a glinting blade. Rick didn't freeze that time. With Evy's startled shriek echoing in his ears, he ran forward, a mixture of shock and overwhelming terror shooting through him. One thought was racing through his head endlessly, repeating itself over and over: Gotta make it. Gotta make it. Gotta make it. Rick lurched forward just as he saw the dagger come sailing down, bound for his son's side. Alex was screaming. Rick didn't know what he would do once he actually reached his son. All he knew was that he had to stop Imhotep. He had to. Then he was stopped with a sudden jerk; he looked behind him and saw soldiers holding him back, jeering at him. By now, his mind was blank with fear. He fought against the guards, Evy's petrified cries seeping into his mind. He finally broke free and ran faster than he ever had in his life. He made it to his son just in time to see the dagger plunge into his side. Alex stood stock still for a moment, eyes wide and body trembling. Then, he collapsed. Rick just managed to catch him before he hit the sand. Slowly, everything began moving again. Anck-su-namun took hold of Shanala's arm and dragged her, screaming, away. Imhotep followed Anck-su-namun, dropping the blood-stained dagger on the sand and shooting a wicked glance at Evy as he passed. The soldiers all walked by, talking in their native tongue. Eventually, Evy came over and dropped down next to him; they didn't say a word to each other as they watched their son slowly drift away...  
  
**************************** 


	18. Chapter 18

Hello, hello! LOL. Right, so....I'm evil for leaving you hanging like that, aren't I? Mwahahahahahaha! Now, this si going to be a loooong author's note, Folks, so you can skip it if you want, but I'll be mentioning your name and thanking you, so...

I'm using everyone's names from now on, ok? Unless, of course, I don't know your names, in which case I'll still use your username, LOL.

Alicia, thanx for reviewing, Hun! So very, very sweet of you! *sniffs* LOL. Ok. Everyone, Alicia will have just gotten back form a loooong trip when she reads this, so in your next reviews wish her a good trip....I know it's a little late, but O/W. LOL. Anyway, Alicia, Thanx for bein such a great friend and for reading my stories and for UPDATING YOURS! YAY! Ahem. Anyway, I suggest everyone read her stories. She has four, and they all ROCK is ya ask me. LOL. In fact, I suggest that everyone read each other's stories, because you'll get a lot more reviews that way, AND you'll get to read some of the best stories in the UNIVERSE. ;) Ok, so...I keep getting off-track, LOL. I love ya tons, Alicia! You're my BFF!

Nakhti, I'm sooooo glad that you like my story so far! It's quite an honor to have you reading it! J And It makes me sooooo glad when you write your reviews; they really brighten my day! They're so funny and sweet....I love ya! ;)

Anck, Welcome to my story, Hun! Thanx so much for reviewing! I'm glad you like it so far! J

Deana, Here it is! I promised a loooong chap, and I gave it to ya. Course, you'll prolly get done with it in five seconds anyway. LOL. It's eleven pages long, according to MS Word, so it's longer than any other chapter I've done. Ardeth's in it A LOT....he doesn't fight though....not YET anyway. That's in the next chappie. Lots 'o fighting...LOL. I'm a tease ;). Anyway, thanx for reviewing and 4 helping me out so much! Love ya!

Jessica, thank you for reviewing! You're so sweet! And I'm very, very glad that u've stuck with me for so long! LOL. U R so much fun, and U R so talented....never forget that, ok? J Love ya lots!

(*sniffs*) Every one of my reviewers are talented, of course...and they're all sweet...and I love them all....LOL)

LOL. Well, I'm sooooo glad that u all like ti so far. ;) Now....on to the next chap, as I'm sure you're all DYING to read, LOL. J/K J

Chapter 18

"How could you do that? You're horrible! I-I....I can't believe...." Shanala was in absolute shock. She didn't even realize that she was currently yelling at her stepmother the one person who she was truly afraid of. She thought of Alex, and how he had just fallen over, without any cries for help or shrieks of pain. There had just been that one startled yell, and then that was it. Slowly, the realization of what had just happened hit her, and tears began to pool in her eyes. "He's dead...he'll...I'll never see him....my brother..."

*************************************

Alex breathed slowly. In. Out. In. Out. The pain was tremendous, but numbing quickly. Everything around him was going slow. His mother holding his in her arms and crying silently; his father tearing open his son's shirt to see just how badly he was wounded; Ardeth running forward, one hand clutched to his stomach; Izzy and Jonathan following close-by, with Jonathan first yelling at Izzy for scaring the bloody hell out of him in the desert, and then stopping dead at the sight of his nephew. Alex looked around at everyone, his heavy breathing loud in his ears. He could actually hear his blood seeping out of him and into the ground. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Rick had his face in his hands, and he was moaning something that Alex could barely understand. He wanted to make everyone feel better; to tell them that it didn't hurt...that maybe it wasn't so bad and he'd make it. Still, as his vision began to blur and his body became lighter, he knew that was impossible; he was going to die. The thought scared him, but surprisingly made him relax. Ardeth and Jonathan fell down next to him. Jonathan stared at him, asking what happened his eyes wide with fright; Ardeth placed a hand on Rick's shoulder, speaking softly to him. When Alex looked closely, he saw blood staining the front of Ardeth's robes, and he realized that Ardeth's face was contorted in pain. Izzy, feeling out-of-place, simply stood there, watching the family before him with a worried expression on his face. Alex looked up at his mother and forced his voice out from his mouth, wincing in sudden pain, "Mum...I...lo...ve...you..."

Evelyn looked at him with tears streaming down her pretty face, "I love you too, Alex. You know I do, and I always will."

"Hang on, Son," Rick said, taking Alex's hand and squeezing it. 

Alex gave him a brave grin, "Dad....I....lo....ve...you...and...you too...uncle....uncle...John....and....Ardeth....and....Izzy too...and....Shanala....where is she...?"

 Rick's face fell even more and he swallowed, "They took her."

Alex's heart sank, "Oh no....Dad....you and...Mum...have to....to...save her..."

"Yes, Son. We will. Just as soon as....as soon as you're....ok..."

"Dad....I don't think..."

"Don't., Alex. Ardeth's ok, and he was stabbed."

Ardeth leaned in and spoke to Rick again, and Alex heard his words: "My Friend, it wasn't deep. Not at all. IT hardly penetrated the skin. But this....this..."

"He's a tough kid!" Rick exploded, tears shining in his eyes, "He'll be ok...wontcha, Son?"

"Dad....Mum...you guys....are the best....best par...ents....anyone could...have...and tell...tell Shanala...she's my sis...ter...right?"

Rick and Evy nodded, and Evelyn could hardly contain her sobs.

Alex smiled, "Oh....good...tell her....she can't touch...my st...uff...and...I love...her...she would've....made...a...a...great little...sis...ter..."

Rick nodded, "Yea..."

Alex could barely see now. He blinked slowly, hoping to regain his vision. He couldn't feel anything anymore. He could barely hear or see. He knew this was it. He swallowed and fought to look at his family before he died. He gasped for breath and struggled with exhaustion as he gasped, "You...you guys...have to...to sa...ve...the world...ag...ain..."

Evelyn was sobbing hard as she whispered, "But Alex....you....you're so much....so much of my...world....and I...I ca...n't...save you...."

Rick held Evy close, blinking fast, "Alex....c'mon, Son. You can't....c'mon..."

Alex fought to keep his last ounce of strength as he croaked "I...love...you...guys..."

The last thing Alex O'Connell saw was his parents' faces, soaked with tears, their eyes filled with love and hurt at the sight of their baby boy dying.

******************************

Evelyn felt Alex go limp in her arms at the same time that his eyes drifted closed and his last breath escaped him. "No!" she screamed, holding him to her chest, "No, no, no! Come back! Alex!"

Rick buried his face in his hands, wracking sobs tearing through him like the dagger that had killed his son.

"My baby," Evelyn moaned, resting her head on Alex's, "My Baby...come back, Alex....Come back, Baby..."

Jonathan draped an arm around his sister's shoulders, tears trickling down his face.

Ardeth kneeled nearby, his eyes closed as he spoke a silent prayer.

Izzy blinked hurriedly, forcing back tears of hurt and confusion; how could such a young child die so suddenly and so horribly? Right then, as much as O'Connell bugged him, and as much as he oftentimes hated him, he wanted to help. He couldn't stand listening to him and his wife cry like this. He quickly wracked his brain for anything that could help, but came up with nothing. In defeat, he slid to the ground and buried his head in his arms.

Jonathan was thinking of all the times he'd had with his nephew. The trips to the museum...the frightful bus ride in London...the horrible tragedy of his sister's death... "As it says in the good Book..."

"The Book? The book! That's it. That's it!"

Jonathan jumped. "That's it!" he yelled, making everyone look at him in frustration and confusion.

"What is it?" Ardeth asked.

"The book! Book of the Dead! Where is it, Evy? Where?"

Evelyn blinked, "I-I don't know..."

Ardeth's eyes lit up, "That man! The soldier with them...he has it!"

"Which one?"

"Abitula!"

Rick's face seemed to brighten for a moment, and then it hardened like stone. Taking a last glimpse at his baby boy's body and at his still face, he growled "Let's go."

******************************************

"You should know better than to displease me, Shanala."

Shanala swallowed and nodded in understanding, tears trickling down her cheeks and plopping to the stone floor.

"You've cost me a lot of trouble, not to mention wasted Imhotep's time."

Shanala sniffled, stumbling along in Anck-su-namun's wake, her quick footfalls echoing off of the tomb walls around her.

"You should be more grateful, Shanala; not many women would have taken you in like I did."

Shanala's shoulders trembled with sobs.

"...especially with the knowledge of what you did..."

Shanala bit back a wail and wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"...you know I won't be able to just let you get away with this..."

At those words, Shanala's heart gave an almighty jolt and she croaked "I-I...I'm sorry...."

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" Lock-Na snapped from behind her.

Anck-su-namun stopped, gave Lock-Na a reproachful glare, and glanced down at Shanala, "As pleasing as it is to hear your apology, Lock-Na is right."

Shanala forced herself to remain at least a little calm as she asked "W-what are you g-going to do?"

Anck-su-namun smiled and touched Shanala's nose cutely, "It's a surprise."

***************************

Rick held the torch tightly as he slowly stepped into the shadowy tomb. His face was hard like marble, his eyes cold and icy as he shifted Alex's weight and clutched him to his chest. Evelyn held a hand to her mouth to stifle the sobs that still escaped her mouth; it was a miracle that she could still walk from the shock she was going through. Ardeth had his sword drawn and his eyes keen for any danger as he marched alongside Rick. Jonathan was walking next to Evy, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, tears still bright in his eyes. Izzy had even come along, although he stood back form the rest of the group, his large eyes wide with fright. "O'Connell?" he hissed.

"Hmm?"

"Where....ummm...where are we headed, exactly?"

There was  pause...then, "No clue."

"Then....why are we walking?"

"I'm following...them..." Rick nodded ahead a little, at the faint flickering edges of light left behind from Imhotep's group up ahead.

"Oh." Izzy shut his mouth and stared at the walls as he slumped along through the tomb.

Rick's jaw was set hard, his knuckles white from holding Alex so tightly. He was in serious pain, what with carrying the dead weight of his son, but he ignored everything except the growing fire of rage within him and the hope that his son could still make it. Evy had clamed slightly, and she now walked with almost as much sureness and she normally did. She stepped a little closer to Rick and glanced at him, "Darling..?"

"Hmmm?"

"You....are you alright?"

"Yea. I'll be fine once we shoot the mummies, smash Anck-su-namun's face in and bash Imhotep's head on the stone floor. Well...I might need to kick Lock-Na a few times and knock Abitula's lights out, but afterwards I'll be good as new....after we resurrect our son of course and get Shanala back."

Evelyn sighed and touched Rick's shoulder briefly, "Same here."

**********************************

"Get up there now!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Never!"

Shanala felt sweat trickling down the back of her neck as she fought to stay away from the red glowing room Lock-Na was trying to pull her into. Abitula had just grabbed her other arm and the two of them were dragging her, screaming, into the chamber.

"No! No! I won't go in! I won't!"

But she did.

The room was large, possibly the largest in the temple. In the center of the chamber was a pit set into the stone floor; from the pit hissing and spluttering sounds could be heard, and smoke spewed from the top. The room was a strange red color, most likely from the flames that occasionally licked the rim of the pit. Shanala was half-carried over to Anck-su-namun and roughly thrown down onto her knees. She looked up at Anck-su-namun, feeling heat radiating from the hole nearby. "Where are we?" she asked.

Anck-su-namun gestured around her, "Set's temple."

"But...where in the temple...? I've never seen a room like this before..."

"This? Oh, of course. This is the sacrificial room."

Shanala swallowed, "Oh...wish I hadn't asked..."

Anck-su-namun smirked, watching as a towering wall of fire suddenly rose from the chasm in front of them and then slowly sank back down.

Shanala didn't want to ask it, but she felt as thought she had to. Swallowing, fear making her heart block her throat, she croaked, "What....what are we doing here...?"

Anck-su-namun kept her eyes glued on the crater, "To offer a sacrifice to Set...to ask that he bless us with world annihilation..."

Shanala got slowly to her feet, "Oh no..."

Anck-su-namun finally turned and looked at her, smiling, "Oh yes, Shanala. And guess what? You have a very important role here..."

"I...I do?" Shanala started to back away immediately, watching as Imhotep gave her a wicked sneer.

"Yes, Shanala. You have perhaps the most important part of all..."

"Oh....how...lovely..."

This was it. Shanala had known it all along; she was going to be a sacrifice. She had felt it in her soul since she had first been reincarnated, and now here she was, about to be brutally murdered so her stepmother could destroy the world. Shanala took another step back, her hands held up as Anck-su-namun reached for her arm...

******************************************

Evy's ears instantly picked up the terrified shriek from a little beyond them. "Oh, Rick! That was her! That was Shanala!" Evy cried.

Rick, though the muscles in his arms and back were taught and felt ready to snap in two, managed to pick up his pace quite a bit to get to his daughter.

Evelyn and the rest of the group were directly behind him at first, but that was before Evy stopped dad in her tracks.

"What is it, Evy?" Jonathan asked looking back at her worriedly.

Evy didn't answer. In fact, she hadn't even heard him...

***************************

Nefertiri squeezed her eyes shut, breathing fast and hard, her hands tightly sealing her ears. She was only eleven years old; she couldn't handle this! She pressed herself deeper into the wall, gasping for breath as tears trickled down her cheeks at the sound of her little sister's cries for help. Her father was gone to war, and the Medjai were way out in the garden; no one could hear Shanala but her. The room beyond her, which happened to separate her from the only way out into the garden, was a jumbled mess of broken pottery and torn scrolls. From there she could hear her sister's screams and Anck-su-namun's furious yells, muddled with Imhotep's shouted anger. Shanala was sobbing out that she was sorry and that she hadn't meant to, but they weren't listening. Nefertiri swallowed hard as she thought of what the much-older near-adults could do to her five-year-old sister...

Nefertiri winced as another vase broke on the wall behind her. Anger slowly began to ebb at her heart. Anck-su-namun was sixteen, Imhotep seventeen; they should have known better then to lose their tempers and fight with a little girl. Nefertiri slowly got to her feet, forcing her anger to lead her on and ignoring her fear. She stepped into the doorway and looked around. Shanala was stooped next to a wall, her arms covering her head, her entire form shaking with sobs. Anck-su-namun was by Imhotep, a livid fire in her dark eyes. When Imhotep spotted Nefertiri, he took a step away from Shanala and greeted her with a half-smile. Nefertiri said nothing to either of them, although she hated the two of them more than she could explain. Instead, she walked quickly over to her little sister and touched her shoulder; Shanala winced. "Shanala..." Shanala finally looked up at the sound of her sister's voice. Nefertiri grimaced as she saw Shanala's face and what they had done to her...

*************************

Evelyn stood in horror, mouth agape, eyes wide. "Evy!" Jonathan hollered, bringing her back to present day. "Oh Jonathan!" Evy gasped, "Shanala...she looked...they..." Jonathan frowned slightly, concerned. Evelyn shook her head, "Never mind. Let's just hurry and get to Shanala."

********************************

LOL. Ok, now a few more things:

One, Nakhti DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Two, Nakhti, you have to UNDERSTAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Three, Nakhti, It's all part of my master plan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

LOL. Ok

Everyone, please don't murder me! It'll all work out, ok? I would NEVER hirt my dear O'Connells. ;)


	19. Chapter 19

Hey peoples! Didja miss me? LOL. Prolly not as much as u missed the story, eh? LOL. J/K. OK, I must hurry about this note, but I want to do a few things:  
  
Welcome Jinx! Sooooo glad that uve joined us! Thank u for ur reviews! ;)  
  
Welcome Nefertirioc! LOL. I know you've reviewed my other story....but welcome anyway. And thank you so much for reviewing every chapter and 4 being so sweet! U totally rock! ;) Love ya lots! (  
  
Thanx to all of my other reviewers, you all rock so much...I'm just sry I don't have time to thank you all personally...you all rock, ok? And I luv ya tons and tons and tons!  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Imhotep held the Book of Amun-Ra. Where he had gotten it, Shanala could only guess; next to him, Abitula held the Book of the Dead. Sweat cascaded down Shanala's face and neck as she stared down into the pit. Below her was nothing but a pitch-black tunnel, at the end of which was a glowing, hissing fire. Shanala struggled against Anck-su-namun's grasp, but stopped when her stepmother shoved her nearer to the pit. Shanala's upper arms hurt where Anck-su-namun was grasping them, but she would rather put up with the pain then what would happen if she happened to let go...  
  
"Please don't do this," Shanala gasped, trembling as Imhotep continued searching through the Book of Amun Ra.  
  
Anck-su-namun simply smirked.  
  
"My Lady, are you certain that you do not wish for me to throw her in?" Lock-Na questioned.  
  
Anck-su-namun nodded, "Yes, Lock-Na. I am certain. This has to be done by only Imhotep and I."  
  
"Yes, My Lady."  
  
Shanala, terrified as she was, felt a streak of rebellion race through her, "I knew you'd do this. I already knew it."  
  
"I am aware of that."  
  
Shanala frowned slightly and attempted to look behind her, at Anck-su- namun, "But...but you said my punishment would be a-"  
  
"A surprise?" Anck-su-namun laughed harshly, "Yes, and it will be, Shanala."  
  
Shanala felt her mouth go dry; why had she said that? She should have kept her mouth shut.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"Hurry, Rick. Please!"  
  
"I am, Honey."  
  
"There going to kill her...but they won't...they'll..." Evy broke off, horrified.  
  
Ardeth Bay placed a hand on her shoulder, "Evelyn, you must not let your memories haunt you."  
  
Evelyn turned to look at him, "Ardeth....don't you think something as horrible as I saw would haunt you?"  
  
"What'd you see?" Rick asked.  
  
Evelyn faltered and bit her lip, "I-I....I can't describe it, Rick..."  
  
Rick frowned, "Nonsense, Evy. You're superb at describing stuff. C'mon..."  
  
Evelyn took a deep breath and sighed, "Oh, alright...you see...when we were younger...Shanala and I, that is...she....she would like to wander off and spy on people."  
  
Rick nodded, "Yea. I heard."  
  
"Well, one time she was spying on Imhotep and Anck-su-namun and...they were..." Evy cleared her throat, and Jonathan chuckled.  
  
Rick nodded, "Yea."  
  
"So, Shanala ran to tell our father. The next time he saw Anck-su-namun, he ordered that she wear body paint so that he was certain that she was true to him. Of course, Anck-su-namun despised the paint, and she blamed it all on Shanala..."  
  
Ardeth gripped his sword tighter, "And...?"  
  
"And...well....on this particular day, Shanala was playing alone in our room. I...I think she was playing with one of my dolls..." Evelyn chuckled, "She always did that. I used to get so angry!"  
  
Jonathan smiled.  
  
Ardeth chuckled softly.  
  
Rick nodded with a slight grin.  
  
"Anyway...she was playing...and...Anck-su-namun found her there..."  
  
Evy broke off, "I...I don't know if I can tell you, Rick..."  
  
Rick stopped and turned to his wife. "Evy," he said, taking her hands, "You can trust me with anything. I know this might be hard for you, but....it's very important that we know what happened to Shanala."  
  
"And why is that?" Izzy demanded.  
  
"Izzy, shut your trap and stop annoying me before I shoot the other half of your 'arse' off."  
  
Izzy snapped his mouth closed.  
  
Rick looked at Evy again and gave her an encouraging smile, "Go on, Baby. We're listening."  
  
****************************************  
  
Imhotep continued flipping through the pages of the heavy book, his eyes searching for words he already knew. The only reason he needed the book was for ceremonial purposes, and it was really quite a hassle. Abitula stood nearby, holding the other book so that Imhotep could bring to life the one thing that could aid him in his quest... Imhotep smiled suddenly, and Lock-Na glanced at him, "My Lord...?"  
  
Imhotep shook his head, refusing to share his thoughts; Lock-Na would never understand. Imhotep looked up and over at Anck-su-namun; she was staring at him and smiling. He smiled back and turned back to the book. Shanala was fighting against Anck-su-namun desperately, tears staining her cheeks. Imhotep was filled with contempt and only slight pity for the girl; even he himself would be afraid to die the death that she would soon endure...  
  
****************************************  
  
Evy took a deep breath, her eyes filling with tears as she continued speaking. "You see," she spoke softly, "Anck-su-namun...she was still...very angry about...about the paint...and...well...when she found Shanala...all alone...just playing by herself with no one to protect her...she took the opportunity and..."  
  
Rick realized how terribly fearful his wife was, and he hugged her tightly, "Evy...you don't...you don't have to..."  
  
Evy nodded, furious with herself, "Yes. I do, Rick. And...I will." Taking a deep breath, she pressed on, "Shanala didn't even see her come in. She was...so busy playing..." Tears slowly made trails down Evy's cheeks as she choked, "I...I remember how happy she was...she was only playing...she didn't...didn't know..."  
  
****************************************  
  
*remembering*  
  
Shanala stretched her legs out and sighed, setting Nefertiri's doll on the cold marble floors. "Nefertiri?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you almost ready?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Almost almost?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Almost almost almost?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Almost almost alm-"  
  
"Shanala!  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Just...keep quiet and play with your dolls, ok?"  
  
Shanala scowled, but picked up the dolls and started to reenact her father leaving for war.  
  
"Be good," she said in a deep voice, bringing one of the dolls towards her make-shift chariot (it was really a rock) "And maybe I'll bring you surprises when I get back."  
  
"Ok Daddy."  
  
"Yes Father."  
  
Shanala giggled, "Nefertiri?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why don't you say daddy anymore?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I mean...you always say 'father' instead of 'daddy'."  
  
"Yes. When you get older you'll do that as well."  
  
"I will?" Shanala fingered the doll in her hands and wrinkled her nose up in thought, "I....don't think so..."  
  
Nefertiri laughed from the next room and stuck her head in, "Oh really? Well, I bet you those two dolls right there that you call dad 'father' by the time you're my age."  
  
Shanala's eyes widened, "You mean you'll actually give me these dolls?"  
  
Nefertiri smiled and nodded, "Yep."  
  
"Ok! But....what about if I lose?"  
  
Nefertiri leaned against the doorway, considering. Finally, she grinned and replied, "You have to give me back the brush you stole from me and won't give back."  
  
"Oh. Ok."  
  
"Aha! So you admit it!"  
  
"Admit what?" Shanala asked, turning back to her toys.  
  
"That you stole my brush."  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
Nefertiri laughed, "Ok, Shanala. You didn't. I'll be in here, alright? Don't make a big mess for me to clean up!"  
  
"I clean up my own messes," Shanala mumbled, but Nefertiri was already gone.  
  
Getting bored with the dolls, Shanala picked them up and set them in her toy chest before she began rummaging around for something else; she was so busy digging through her balls, tops and pull-carts that she didn't see Anck-su-namun leaning against the doorway.  
  
"Aha! So you admit it!" Shanala said in a perfect imitation of her older sister. She picked up a pull-cart and set it down next to her feet before she continued in her search for more toys. "Aha! So you....you admit it..." Shanala yanked a ball out and tossed it over her shoulder; it rolled across the floor and stopped at Anck-su-namun's feet. Anck-su-namun stooped down, picked it up, and held it in her hands as she walked over to Shanala. "Aha!" Shanala exclaimed loudly, "So you admit it!"  
  
"Shanala?" Nefertiri asked, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Just....playing..." Shanala found a brush lying in the bottom of her chest and muffled a giggle with her hands.  
  
"What's so funny?" Nefertiri questioned.  
  
"Nothing..." Shanala set the brush back down, then decided against it and picked it back up.  
  
"Nefertiri! You'll never believe what I-" Shanala broke off as a shadow fell across her. She stayed perfectly still until a ball dropped into her lap, "Did you lose that, Shanala?"  
  
Shanala swallowed hard as she heard her stepmother's voice, "Ummm...yes. Thank you..."  
  
A hand floated down on her shoulder and gripped it tightly, and when she glanced at it, Shanala saw that it was painted gold. "Don't you like the color, Shanala? Your father picked it out," Anck-su-namun hissed, and Shanala could sense her anger more than hear it.  
  
Shanala screamed.  
  
***************************************  
  
Evelyn shuddered, and Rick held her tightly, "It's ok, Evy...it'll all be ok..."  
  
"I never helped her," Evy sobbed, clutching Rick's shirt, "I...she called me Rick...she called me and I never helped her...I just...just sat there and listened to her..."  
  
Jonathan draped an arm across Evy's shoulder, "I've done that to you before, and you forgave me."  
  
"Oh, Jonathan...but there's a difference between playing hide-and-seek for over and hour and you ignoring me when I kept yelling that I gave up...and...and this..."  
  
Jonathan lifted Evy's chin with his hand and smiled, "I see no difference.:"  
  
Evy managed a small smile in return, "Thank you, Jonathan."  
  
**************************************  
  
Imhotep found the passage. Shanala knew it. A wicked smirk had began to melt over his lips, and endless chills began to run through her body despite the heat. "Oh please no..."  
  
******************************************  
  
Rick and Evelyn ran through the tunnels, guided by Shanala's struggling cries.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Imhotep gave a last glance at Anck-su-namun before he started reading, "Aishñe tor hoste..."  
  
***************************************  
  
Ardeth was holding his sword so tightly his knuckles were turning white as he turned the corner after Rick and Evy...  
  
*****************************************  
  
Anck-su-namun pushed Shanala a little closer to the edge of the pit and loosened her grip on her arms...  
  
*****************************************  
  
Jonathan and Izzy were directly behind Ardeth as they finally reached the entrance to the room...  
  
********************************************  
  
Imhotep's words were starting to become louder; he was almost done reading the book and then...then Shanala would be tossed into the pit to die...Shanala twisted in fear, almost brainless with horror...  
  
*****************************************  
  
Rick saw the soldiers come charging at them to defend Imhotep. Ardeth leaped in front of him and immediately ran at them, letting loose a war cry. Jonathan Izzy joined him, fists held up, crying, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" Rick turned and set Alex safely in Evy's arms. "Be right back," he said, winking as he reached for his guns.  
  
******************************************  
  
Evelyn shifted Alex's weight and sat down, clutching him to her chest, watching Ardeth lop a guess head off with his sword. She couldn't help but to cheer for them as she watched Rick blast a man in the center of his forehead. "So...barbaric," she thought, "...and here I am cheering for them."  
  
***********************************  
  
Shanala felt Anck-su-namun jerk her backwards at the sound of gunfire. Shanala turned her head slightly and saw the only people in the entire universe who could make her happy again; the O'Connells and Ardeth...and of course the little pilot Izzy. Shanala grinned widely, "Dad! Mum!" Anck-su- namun hissed at her to keep quiet. Not wanting to make her stepmother any angrier than she already was, Shanala obligingly shut her mouth, secretly cheering her family on.  
  
******************************  
  
Rick glanced up and saw his daughter safe and sound, and hope and joy swelled in his chest. He kicked a man down onto his back and shot Shanala an encouraging smile; her eyes lit up. Jonathan was backing a man into a corner with Izzy, fists up, head held high. "How do you like that?" he asked the soldier, "Huh? Huh?" "Yea!" Izzy joined in, "You like it?"  
  
The man growled angrily, drew his sword, and lifted it high. Jonathan and Izzy looked at the weapon, then at each other, and then at the man. They gave him nervous smiles and backed away slowly, "Now, now...let's not get violent..."  
  
******************************************  
  
Evy was staring at her son, trying hard to imagine that he wasn't dead....only sleeping...She felt so overwhelmed with everything going on: Shanala looking terrified, trying to free herself from Anck-su-namun; Jonathan and Izzy screaming, running away form a large man with a sword; Ardeth and Rick working together as a wonderful team, blasting and chopping men's heads off; Alex lying in her arms dead...  
  
"No. Sleeping," Evy murmured, moving a stray strand of Alex's hair away from his eyes, "He's only sleeping..."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Shanala didn't think she'd ever seen Anck-su-namun or Imhotep look so angry. They were both fuming, fire in their eyes. Shanala winced slightly when Anck-su-namun's already painful grip tightened around her arm, "Ow....you're hurting me! Let go!"  
  
"Keep quiet, Shanala."  
  
To her surprise and everyone else's, Shanala screamed, "NO!"  
  
Everything seemed to stop. The fighting ceased. The shouting silenced. Even the echoes from the clanging of swords disappeared. Shanala swallowed hard, averting her eyes.  
  
"What did you say?" Anck-su-namun breathed.  
  
A mixture of shock and terror slowly melted in Shanala's soul, "I...I said...I..."  
  
The silence was throbbing inside her head. Her voice sounded tiny and insignificant as she stammered, "I...I didn't...I mean..."  
  
Anck-su-namun's eyes burned into her soul, dark and infinitely despising. "Let's go, Shanala," Anck-su-namun hissed, turning and walking towards the next endlessly empty and dark chamber with Shanala in tow.  
  
******************************************  
  
"No! Shanala!" Rick yelled, racing towards his little girl. Several men bombarded him then, and he was forced to start fighting again with Ardeth at his side.  
  
The battle had begun.  
  
**************************************************  
  
` 


	20. Chapter 20

*screams* Why is everyone attempting murder on me?!?!?!?!!? I'm just kidding...sorta. Ok, so I have ANOTHER new reviewer!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hello, Malik. It's so nice to know that I've been jumped and half-strangled by you. *laughs* Ok, so you hate it when I say 'LOL'. I'm very, very sorry. I'll try to remember to stop, but it's a very grounded habit, so you'll have to forgive me when I do say it, ok? *gasps* Please don't disembowel me! I...I won't be bale to finish the story otherwise! *grins wickedly* Ok, Anck, I'm very glad you're still tuned in! J Happiness joyjoyjoy! Ok, no more. Everyone must thank Alicia and Deana, because they helped me come up with this next chapter, ok? Ok. Alright, so no more talk: Here ya go!

Chapter 20

Evy watched as Shanala reluctantly and fearfully followed Anck-su-namun out of the chamber. Visions of past memories flooded through Evy's mind as Shanala disappeared from view. A faint moan floated out from between her lips; she knew that Shanala would be brutally murdered in there without help. As if confirming her fears, Imhotep soon drifted into the next room, the Book of Amun Ra held under one arm. Evelyn opened her mouth to call to Rick, but realized that he was a little bit too busy to hear her; he was currently fighting off a man twice his size. Evy looked down again at her son, a battle of its own raging inside her soul. "I...I want to stay here with Alex....to keep him safe...he's my baby...I can't leave him../..but...but Shanala...she's my sister...and she looked so afraid...I....I don't want another child to..." Evy swallowed hard and eventually forced her mind to spit the word out, "...die....I...I have to help her..." With the tenderness only a mother has, Evy laid her son down and tucked him away in a corner of the chamber before she stood, setting her sights on the place that Shanala had gone.

********************************************

Ardeth's side was throbbing with pain. Every time he jabbed his sword into another man, his body protested strongly, and he gritted his teeth angrily against the pain. He had just finished fighting off another two men when the one man he hated above and beyond all others appeared before him: Lock-Nah. Lock-Nah gave him an all-to-familiar challenging smirk as he drew his sword. Ardeth, swallowing back agony, faced him bravely.

********************************************

Rick saw Imhotep walking towards the next room, after Shanala and Anck-su-namun, and immediately managed to push three men out of his way as he charged towards that most-despised man.

*******************************************

Anck-su-namun stormed forward, her mind numb with rage, her eyes pits of hellish flames. How dare those O'Connells come back? Was the death of their only child not a large enough blow to their hearts? Anck-su-namun was seething as she dragged Shanala along behind her, her fingers wrapped tightly around the girl's wrist. Anck-su-namun vaguely saw that Shanala was wincing in pain and tugging on her arm, gasping in agony. However, she ignored her as she suddenly stopped, thinking; what was it that would finally stop the O'Connell family? What would finally send them shrieking over the edge? Faintly, Anck-su-namun chuckled; she felt as though she herself had gone over the edge. She was blind with anger and hatred. She didn't care about anything but hurting the O'Connells as much as possible. She was jarred from her thoughts as Shanala unsuccessfully attempted to hide an agonized sob. Anck-su-namun glanced down at her. The girl looked terrorized; good.

 "What is it?" Anck-su-namun whispered, and she herself was a bit startled by the loathing dripping from her words. 

Shanala looked up at her numbly, her face a mask of horror and pain. She quickly looked away, at her wrist, and Anck-su-namun followed her gaze; out of mixed shock and satisfaction, Anck-su-namun dropped Shanala's arm. Shanala instantly clutched at her bleeding wound, hiding the nail marks that now marred her once-flawless skin; perhaps Anck-su-namun was a bit angrier than  she had thought. Anck-su-namun was a little stunned at how her body had reacted to her anger. She hadn't even meant to hurt Shanala....not that she minded it, of course. Shanala was gasping for breath, staring up at Anck-su-namun like she was some horrible witch ("Which," Anck-su-namun thought, "I am."). Anck-su-namun glared at the small girl, her hands clenched into fists at her sides as she stepped forward, "You...you have been nothing but trouble for me from the start."

Shanala stumbled away and immediately fell to the floor. Before she could get any farther, Anck-su-namun grabbed her already-injured arm and continued speaking in a low, hateful tone, "You were always so selfish...always so spoiled in your ways. You would ALWAYS watch me, AWAYS trying to catch me doing something wrong. You would NEVER cease following me until you had sufficient enough evidence against me to go to your FATHER..."

Shanala was whimpering pathetically, her face turned away and her eyes closed against the lake of tears currently streaming down her face.

"...your FATHER always believed you...you...his PRECIOUS DAUGHTER....PERFECT PRINCESS....he never believed me against you...and then that paint...that horrible, AWFUL paint!" Anck-su-namun felt her rage crashing in her like some indestructible wave. It was taking her over now, numbing her and controlling her every move and thought. "If it wasn't for that PAINT your father would NEVER have caught Imhotep and I! We never would have had to KILL him!" 

Shanala's eyes turned to Anck-su-namun's, wide and scared.

"Yes. We killed him! Imhotep and I! We KILLED him, Shanala! Just like I killed YOU! Except we didn't push him off a balcony...we sliced him to BITS!"

Anck-su-namun wasn't even sure what she was saying anymore; her mind seemed lost.

"If we hadn't killed him, I NEVER would have been FORCED to kill MYSELF!"

With almost every syllable, Anck-su-namun shook Shanala roughly; Shanala was screaming, but Anck-su-namun was deaf to her cries.

"Then Imhotep and I would have lived happily ever after! It's all because of YOU, SHANALA! You and your foolish, IMMATURE, CONSTANT SPYING ON ME!"

"I didn't mean to!" Shanala wailed, her hands scrabbling on Anck-su-namun's, trying to get them off of her, "I'm sorry! I was playing! I didn't...I just...I HEARD stuff so I went in...and then...you were-"

"ARE YOU BLAMING ME?!?"

Shanala recoiled and shut her mouth.

Anck-su-namun glowered at Shanala, loathing her more than she ever had. It was all her fault. If Shanala hadn't told her father about everything she saw, everything would be perfect. It was all Shanala's fault, from the paint to her constant failures at killing the O'Connells. Well, even if Anck-su-namun couldn't kill all of the O'Connells, she could kill their newest addition to the family.

*********************************

Ardeth was weak from his wounds but his anger and resolution kept him going as Lock-Nah swung his sword towards him. Leaping numbly out of the way, Ardeth managed to turn and cut Lock-Nah on the arm as he passed by. Lock-Nah stopped for a second, feeling the pain that now burned on his upper arm. Shouting angrily, he attacked Ardeth again; the Medjai knew he wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer.

**************************************

Rick didn't simply sneak up on Imhotep. He wasn't quiet as he stormed closer to him. He didn't hide the fact that he wanted to kill him. He simply raced over, eyes brimming with anger, gun drawn and cocked, fists clenched. Imhotep turned just as Rick reached him, and immediately held up a hand, stopping Rick telekinetically. Rick froze for a second, fighting the invisible bonds on him, until Imhotep lifted him from the floor and tossed him carelessly against a wall.

**********************************

"RIIIICK!" Evy shrieked, stopping at the doorway to the next room.  She saw Rick slide to the floor and land in a heap, and then he got to his feet and charged again. She watched for a second, and then turned away, remembering the reason she was there.

*****************************************

Lock-Nah heard a cry nearby, and he looked away for a mere instant to see who it was; it was that O'Connell woman, and she was running into the room that Anck-su-namun had taken Shanala into. Lock-Nah turned and ducked in time to miss Ardeth's well-placed blow, and then tripped the Medjai. Ardeth crashed to the floor, and surprisingly didn't get back up. Instead he lay, gasping for breath. Lock-Nah considered killing him then and there, but he knew that first he had to stop the O'Connell woman.

******************************************

Abitula was watching the entire battle with a feeling of worthlessness; what could he do to make the O'Connell family pay? He shifted the Book of the Dead to his other arm and happened to glance over to a nearby corner, where he glimpsed the body of the O'Connell's son...

*************************************************

Evy was running faster than she had known possible. She could see the room beyond now, and where Anck-su-namun stood. She had her back to Evy, and she was holding Shanala's arms and shrieking maniacally in a mixture of English and Egyptian. Shanala was screaming, fighting as hard as she oculd against her stepmother. Evy had just about reached the enxt room when a large and burly man several inches taller than her stepped in front of her, sword drawn; Lock-Nah. Evy glared at him, "Get out of my way."

Lock-Nah gave her a smirk that she despised, that made her want him dead more than ever; why couldn't he just stay out of the way?

"Move!" Evy shouted.

Lock-Nah raised an eyebrow, "Temper, temper."

Evelyn needed to help Shanala. She knew that if she didn't, her sister/daughter would die. Giving Lock-Nah her most ferocious look, anger seething in her veins, she snapped, "Get out of my way now, Lock-Nah. I'm going to save my daughter."

Lock-Nah chucked darkly, "Over my dead body."

Evelyn opened her mouth to speak again, but she suddenly saw movement and the glint of a sword behind Lock-Na. Staying calm and collected, Evy gave him a small smile, "So be it."

*********************************************

Ardeth plunged his sword deep into Lock-Nah's back, his face a jumbled mess of pain, satisfaction, and courage. Lock-Na stood still for a moment until Ardeth jerked his sword back out. Finally, the tall Arab turned to his arch enemy and stared at him for a second, before collapsing to the ground, dead.

**********************************************

Rick faintly noticed that Ardeth had just killed Lock-Nah. Somehow, although he was currently attempting to dodge Imhotep's well-aimed blows, Rick felt a warm sense of encouragement; one down, three to go.

*****************************************


	21. Chapter 21

Hey everyone! How's it goin? Ok, here's the next chap. Toldja I'd be better about updating fast. ;o) This chap is sorta short, but not really. Ok, a few things...hang on! You'll get to read! Patience is a virtue, remember? *laughs*  
  
We have another new reviewer!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!! Welcome, Cari (I THINK that's your name. I'm sooooo sorry. Fanfic's down and I can't check! I'm horrible with names so I'm very very very sorry if I'm wrong, ok?) Thank you for your review!!!!!! I really, really, REALLY appreciate it!!!!  
  
Nakhti? Are you there? Where'd you go? You haven't reviewed in FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Has anyone else gotten reviews from her lately?!?!? LOL  
  
Alicia, HI!!!!!!!!!!!! Welcome back form Vacation!!!!!!!!! I'm sooooooo glad you're back! I missed you soooooooooooooooo much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;o) Love ya lots!  
  
Deana, thank you so much for helping me out! You're such an awesome friend! Luv ya!  
  
Jessica, I'm soooo glad that you like my story so much! It really makes me feel special. Everyone should read her new story; it's EXCELLENT!!!!  
  
Anck, thank you for reviewing! I'm very, very glad that you enjoy the story. ;o)  
  
Maki Thank you for not killing me. :o) I sooooo appreciate it! *laughs*  
  
Lauren, you are soooooooooo sweet! I swear, every time I read your reviews, it makes me wanna cry. You are sooooo cool!  
  
Ok, everyone, here you go: Chapter 21....wow. That's a lot of chaps! ;o)  
  
Chapter 21  
  
"She's snapped. She has absolutely snapped. Lost it. She's crazy!" Shanala shuddered at the realization; Anck-su-namun was terrible enough when she was in control of her emotions....how was Shanala supposed to live through her when she was mindless with hatred? Anck-su-namun had turned away and stopped yelling a few seconds ago, and now she was staring at a far wall, muttering half-sentences under her breath. "...could be easy..." "....don't care..." "...kill her..."  
  
Shanala twisted, terrified, trying top free her arm. Anck-su-namun tightened her grip and kept whispering, "...simple... could...Imhotep...maybe..."  
  
"Let go!" Shanala moaned.  
  
Anck-su-namun ignored her, "Yes...of course..."  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"...I'll kill her..."  
  
"Stop! Let me go! Help! She's crazy!"  
  
"Shut up or I'll break your neck!"  
  
Shanala jumped at the sudden change in volume in Anck-su-namun's voice. She stopped fighting and tried to force her trilling heart to relax; of course, it was impossible.  
  
*************************************  
  
Ardeth fell to his knees, gasping for breath, his sword falling with an audible clang at his side. Evy raced over, stepping calmly over Lock-Na's body, and dropped down next to her friend. "Ardeth! Oh Ardeth are you alright?"  
  
Ardeth grimaced, "I...I have been better...but...also worse, Evy..."  
  
Evelyn smiled, "Oh Ardeth...what hurts? Please...let me help you..."  
  
"It is nothing...simply a scratch..."  
  
Evy looked doubtfully at the scarlet stain blooming over his dark robes, "A scratch? Dear me, I'd hate to see what a gaping gash would be to you!"  
  
Ardeth chuckled weakly, "Evy....I will be fine....but...but first you must help Shanala...listen to her...she needs your help more than I."  
  
Evy stole a last glance at the blood flower spreading over Ardeth's clothes, and then nodded as she stood, "Ok. But I'll be right back to help you. And you'd better not give me any trouble!"  
  
****************************************  
  
"What would they bring their son's body here for?" Abitula looked down carelessly at the small form lying in the darkened space. He looked around, trying to think of some reason for which the O'Connell's would bring a corpse along with them to a battle.  
  
"Do they think their son will see it?" Abitula chuckled, "Fools..."  
  
He fingered the Book of the Dead in his hand, thinking....then it hit him.  
  
"The book!" he hissed looking down at it, smiling slowly, "They wish to bring him to life again!" A terribly nasty sneer slowly melted over his face as he turned from Alex's body and headed for the smoking crevice in the ground, "Let them try to without the Book."  
  
***************************************  
  
Rick was consumed with hate. His heart pulsed with it, his blood ran with it, his mind ran with it, his muscles fought with it, his eyes burned with it. He had never felt so much loathing for a person, and every time Imhotep managed to 'sneak in' a blow, Rick's detestation only grew. He was beaten and bruised, bleeding and sore, but he ignored everything but the need to annihilate the horrible murderer of his son. He smashed into the floor again, and he somehow managed to get to his feet in time to throw a well- placed punch to Imhotep's ribs. Imhotep laughed harshly, "You may as well give up, O'Connell. I am immortal, hav3e you forgotten? You will never defeat me!"  
  
"Bet me!" Rick snarled, flying at Imhotep.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Jonathan winced as he watched Rick bash into the ground and slide towards the pit. "That has got to hurt!" Izzy whined.  
  
Jonathan nodded, "Yes. But you have to admire him for trying."  
  
Izzy nodded, "Yes. It's better than us, eh?"  
  
The two men were currently hiding behind a boulder nearby, watching the battle.  
  
"It's better than getting killed," Jonathan said defensively.  
  
"Of course it is. I completely agree."  
  
**********************************************  
  
"You are going to pay for all of the trouble you've caused me."  
  
"Stop it! You're hurting me! Stop!"  
  
"You never should have crossed me, Shanala."  
  
Shanala screamed loudly again, tugging on her arm, forcing tears away as she fought. Anck-su-namun laughed harshly, "Give up, Shanala. You know that you can never beat me."  
  
"Yes...yes I can!"  
  
"No you cannot."  
  
Anck-su-namun's were drilling into her mind, and Shanala was beginning to see the truth of them; how could she, a small teenage girl, defeat her stepmother, who was much stronger and also happened to be crazy with hatred.  
  
"What should I do?" Shanala thought, "I....can't...I-I can't win!"  
  
Shanala considered simply giving up. All she would have to do was collapse onto the floor and let her stepmother win. It wouldn't be painful for long. Death couldn't be any worse the second time then it had the first. Shanala shook herself mentally; she couldn't think that way! "Stop it!" she hissed at herself, "Just shut up! I'm not giving up. I'm going to keep trying until I beat her!"  
  
Anck-su-namun chuckled, "I would love to see you try, Shanala."  
  
Shanala let Anck-su-namun's words pulse through her mind, and she turned her terror and shock into one thing: resolution. She would not give up. She would not let her win. With a final, exhausted and yet surprisingly strong wrench, Shanala had managed to free her arm from Anck-su-namun's grasp. At first, Shanala simply stood there, stunned. Then, just as Anck-su-namun reached out to grab her again, she turned and fled, racing towards the maze- like corridors nearby.  
  
***************************************  
  
Ardeth clutched at his side, moaning, in pain. He knew that the knife hadn't gone in far, but it hurt like almost nothing he had ever felt before. He grimaced weakly and looked up in time to see Rick manage a blow to Imhotep's gut before getting blown back against the wall. Rick was bleeding and bruised, but he kept getting up and charging like nothing was wrong; Ardeth knew he had to help him before he killed himself.  
  
******************************************  
  
Rick felt so tired. All he wanted at the moment was to lie down and sleep away his troubles. Even his anger had waned with exhaustion. He was fighting to keep his eyes open as he continued fighting with the living mummy. At the same time as he was battling, his eyes were desperately searching for something to use against the invincible monster. Imhotep laughed triumphantly as Rick was lifted from the ground and catapulted through the air. Rick gave a loud shout as he crashed into the ground; that was when he saw it. Imhotep had set the Book of Amun Ra down by his feet. If Rick could just get it and read the mortality spell...  
  
************************************************ Abitula had reached the crevice. He stopped, wondering if he should do this....maybe Lord Imhotep would need the book for something...?  
  
*************************************************  
  
Shanala was gasping for breath, sheer horror coursing through her veins as she turned corners and dodged dead-ends in the corridor. She could hear Anck-su-namun following her, looking for her. She was calling to her sweetly, like a mother would to a child she hadn't seen a long time and had missed.  
  
"Shanala...where are you? Come out, Shanala...I'm going to find you..."  
  
"No you're not," Shanala breathed, turning another corner and dodging a large black rat that had suddenly scuttled into her path. her body was reacting so slowly, almost like a short-fused robot. She was so tired and so afraid that she was afraid she would lose her mind just as her stepmother had.  
  
"Where oh where has Shanala gone...?"  
  
For an instant, Shanala remembered back to when she had been so much smaller...back when Evelyn was her sister and her father was a pharaoh...  
  
*****************************************  
  
*remembering*  
  
Shanala felt tears slide down her cheeks as she pressed herself against the wall. Angry footsteps could be heard storming towards her from the hallway. It was night, Everyone was asleep except for her and Anck-su-namun. She wished that she had made it just a little further...to the next room...where her sister slept peacefully... "Nefertiri," she whimpered as the footsteps stopped outside her room and then came closer...  
  
*****************************************  
  
For an instant, Shanala remembered what had happened: she had been found. Anck-su-namun had been livid. She had...Shanala shook her head, blocking out the rest of the memory. "Oh please," Shanala whispered, watching as a shadow cast by the dim torches above her moved closer, "Please no..."  
  
A hand came out form behind her and grabbed her throat, pulling her, screaming, back into the shadows.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Evelyn heard a loud, desperate cry be cut off instantly just in the next corridor. Picking up speed, she raced into the shadows, her heart thumping madly against her ribs...  
  
********************************************  
  
Ardeth could see Rick struggling to get something near Imhotep...he strained his already-failing vision and saw a glint of gold; it was the Book of Amun Ra.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Imhotep was truly enjoying this. He loved seeing his arch nemesis in pain. Rick was grimacing constantly, trying to get to his feet but constantly collapsing. A smirk formed over Imhotep's lips; time to finish him off.  
  
********************************************* 


	22. Chapter 22

Hi, Guys! Ok...sry it took me sooo long to update; I've been camping. Funfunfun! Ok, I'm sry to report that this chapter is a little short, but that's ok. Why? Because the next one (which happens to be the last chap for this story!) is going to be long!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Special thanx to ALL my reviewers, and welcome to the new one: I'm glad ur reading now. I hope you like it...*bites lip in Evy-like fashion* *laughs* Ok, All. The last chappie is next, so I'll make a big, big, BIG deal out of all of you, ok? Kisskiss. 

Chapter 22

"What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?"

"Why are you asking me? I'm just a stupid pilot!"

Jonathan looked around, breathing hard; he knew he had to help Rick before it was too late, but how? He was watching Ardeth climb laboriously to his feet, a grimace of pain etched upon his features. Behind him, several men were charging, swords drawn, to steal his last bit of strength. 

"I have to help! I have to! But...how?"

Izzy nodded at Jonathan's waist, "What about the gun there?"

Jonathan glanced down at the revolver at his hip. After a second, he nodded, "That would work."

************************************************

Shadows. Fear. Suffocating. Shanala grappled in the darkness for what could only be Anck-su-namun's hands wrapped around her throat.

 "Let go!" she choked out, and the effort it took to simply say those two words nearly matched the pain they caused deep in her chest. 

She could actually feel the air, like a liquid, seeping out of her lungs with every passing second.

 "She's going to kill me," Shanala thought frantically, "She doesn't care how or when...she will kill me!"

Finally, Shanala's hands found her stepmother's wrists and she pushed them, fighting with every ounce of strength she had to get away. Already the little amount of light cats by the torches on the walls was beginning to dim as Shanala's vision clouded. Her head was getting lighter and lighter, her pulls on Anck-su-namun's wrists becoming weaker and weaker. Her lungs ached for oxygen. Her throat burned for air. Her eyes were becoming heavier and heavier, the pain slowly subsiding and turning into exhaustion...far off, she heard a loud cry, and then the weight of Anck-su-namun's hands on her neck disappeared. Shanala's eyes snapped open and she began coughing loudly and painfully, desperately drinking in the stale, warm air; to her, it was as desperately wonderful as a drink of cool water after a day in the scorching desert.

*****************************************************

Evelyn didn't know how in the world she'd done it. She had come into the room quickly, her eyes searching for movement of any kind. She had raced along the corridors, calling Shanala's name, heart thudding against her ribs hard. Then, she had finally found her, and she had seen Anck-su-namun strangling her. Summoning up an almost unearthly strength that she had never possessed, Evy had managed to pry Anck-su-namun's fingers form Shanala's throat. Now, with Anck-su-namun standing stunned against the far wall, and Shanala lying on the ground gasping, Evelyn was almost afraid of how she had done it; it seemed almost impossible. Anck-su-namun was too startled to do much of anything; she had never lost her wits like that before. Shanala was holding her throat and wincing, tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks at the realization of what had happened. Evelyn dropped down next to the girl and hesitatingly touched her cheek; Shanala looked up at her and her eyes lit up. Slowly, a small, painful smile it up on her face, "Nefertiri."

Evelyn grinned, "Shanala, Darling...call me 'Mum'."

**********************************************

Ardeth felt his muscles straining at the pain he faced in standing. He clenched his teeth together as he slowly made his way across the floor, his eyes focused on the golden glimmer of hope before him. Behind him, he could faintly hear loud footsteps and angry cries; he simply ignored it, assuming it to be part of the battle. Eventually, after several agonizing steps, Ardeth had reached the book. He dropped to his knees and started to grab it, but before h could a hand grabbed his robes and jerked him backwards. Ardeth's head his the floor with a loud, resounding crack, and he immediately felt faint. Blinking, forcing himself to stay conscious, he looked up at his attacker; it turned out that there were several men staring down at him wickedly. He tried to get up, but found himself too weak. Instead, he simply lay there, his eyes closed as fear and pain pulsed through him.

"Allah help me."

There were several loud, echoing blasts then, and then many loud thumps. After a second, Ardeth opened his eyes and found the men lying on the ground before him, dead. Looking around, Ardeth saw Jonathan high-fiving Izzy and shouting, "I did it! I did it! Take that, you old buggers!" 

Ardeth managed a small smile and a thankful nod at Jonathan, and then he took the book in his hands.

**************************************************

Rick saw Ardeth get the book, and a great hope swelled in him. Just as Imhotep stepped forward, ready for the final hit, Ardeth opened the book, opened his mouth...and slid it over to Rick. "Read it, Rick! Hurry!" 

Rick's mouth dropped open. Imhotep saw him hesitate and made a grab for the book, but Rick managed to yank it out of his reach. Sporting a confident grin but feeling wary of his Egyptian-reading talents, Rick looked down at the page; how in the world was he supposed to read this?

"Ummm...horno....hornotopia? Umm...Hornotopia....djars....djarsto...malsh...what the heck?!?" 

Rick looked up and saw Ardeth's face fall into his hands.

***********************************************

"Are you alright?"

"I...I'm fine..."

Evy smiled and stood, offering her hand to Shanala, "Then let's get out of this place."

Shanala nodded, taking Evy's hand and getting to her feet, swaying slightly with dizziness. Evy held her arms, steadying her as they started to walk out; they had only forgotten one thing...

********************************************

Anck-su-namun felt the cool medal of the knife against her palm as she walked hurriedly towards Shanala and Evelyn, the blade glinting in the light above her...

**********************************************

Jonathan felt his mouth drop open as Rick continued struggling to read the words. Imhotep was simply standing there, his face a mask of confusion. Ardeth was calling to Rick in Arabic, saying something that sounded dreadfully like, "I eat oil and all things living!" Rick, however, must have understood the meaning to his words, as he immediately dropped to his knees, slid the book over to Ardeth, and managed to block a sudden blow from Imhotep. Ardeth snatched the book from the ground, flipped to the right page, and instantly began reading: "Horatisha djans klsa minña roke bjeen!"

********************************************

Imhotep immediately recognized the words spoken by Ardeth Bay and felt his skin go cold as a electric charge raced through him. He only had enough time to give a final, despairing cry before the bolt of light hit him, sucking away all of his powers and his immortality.

**********************************************

Evy and Shanala stopped with a startled gasp at Imhotep's sudden, sharp shriek. "What happened?" Shanala asked Evy, wide-eyed.

"I...I don't know...let's go find out..."

Evelyn was worried, of course, that it had been her husband's shout and not Imhotep's. Or if it hadn't been Rick's, perhaps it was Jonathan or Ardeth? However, as much as Evelyn wished to investigate, she could not, for just as she and Shanala stepped closer to the inviting doorway, Shanala was jerked backwards with a startled cry. Evy whipped around, her blood pulsing quickly through her veins, adrenaline working through her body. Anck-su-namun gave her a wide, crazy smile, "Hello."

She held the point of a dagger to Shanala's throat, her eyes dancing wildly, her free hand holding Shanala to her. Shanala was breathing hard, skin whitening, eyes glued to the sharp blade inches from her pulsing throat. Evelyn could sense how crazy with hatred Anck-su-namun was and she couldn't help but to ask, "What is wrong with you? Leave her alone! She's never done anything to you!"

"That's wrong, Nefertiri," Anck-su-namun snapped, "She's done everything to me! Anything bad that has happened to me is all her fault!" Anck-su-namun shook Shanala to emphasize her last words. Shanala screamed. 

"Just let her go," Evelyn said quietly, "She...couldn't have done anything...she..."

"She told!" Anck-su-namun spat, "She told your FATHER, that worthless swine of a man! She told him and he made my life miserable!"

"What my father did has nothing to do with Shanala!"

Anck-su-namun forced a smile, "Ah, Nefertiri. Don't you see? Your father would never have done anything if he hadn't known about Imhotep and I. And he never would have known anything about Imhotep and I if SHANALA hadn't told."

"...that's not why you want to kill her," Evy said quietly, "You would find any reason at all to hate her and go absolutely mad over it! You hated her form the moment she was born, I saw you! You always wanted to kill her!"

"Who didn't? Everyone hated her!"

"That's not true!"

"Don't lie, Nefertiri. What's the matter? You can't repeat to Shanala what you told me so many years ago? Don't you remember?"

Shanala looked up at Evelyn, sensing a strange recognition to Anck-su-namun's words. Evelyn stared at Anck-su-namun, confused and yet oddly dreading what was going to be said next.

"Don't you recall how angry you were at your dear little sister? You blamed everything on her, Nefertiri. You blamed your mother's death on her. You hated her. You told me how much attention she got, how much of a brat she was..." Anck-su-namun's eyes flickered, "...how much you would give if someone could simply get rid of her..."

Evelyn felt her heart sink; she realized that she remembered staying those words. "...I...I..."

Anck-su-namun snickered, "You see? I was right. No one wants her. I don't. Imhotep doesn't. YOU don't. What's the point of her being alive?"

Shanala looked heartbroken as she read the look on Evelyn's face. Tears pooled in her eyes. Evelyn forced herself not to cry, "That was then. This is now. Right now, at this time, I would do anything to prevent any harm coming to her."

"Is that true? You would do anything? Well, how could that be true? You agreed to give Shanala up in exchange for your SON..."

Evelyn's heart rate wert up, "No! I never-"

"But you did. You had a choice: Alex or Shanala. Which one? And who did you pick, Nefertiri? Don't lie; Isis's Blessing can tell lies from truths."

Shanala gazed at Evelyn sadly. Evy blinked back tears, "I was going to...to figure out some way to get you back..."

Anck-su-namun snickered, "You see, Shanala? No one wants you."

Shanala looked at the ground. Before she had been hopeful that everything would be ok; that somehow she was worth something to someone. That was why she'd been fighting so hard to live...but now...what was the point? She would always be second best at most. Before, she had been struggling against Anck-su-namun, prying at her hands and backing away from the knife, but now she let her hands drop slowly to her sides as a single tear rolled down her cheek and fell down to the ground, landing with a silent crash.

*************************************************


	23. Chapter 23: This is the Last!

Ok. Ok. DON'T KILL ME!!!! I know I took forever...but I had to make this LAST chapter perfect! Now I'm done, you get to read it, and we're all happy! Hurray! Now then, before you start reading...I must thank you all!  
  
Alicia: You are such a great person. I know I am very, very lucky to have you for my best friend. I know I've told you that a hundred zillion times, but no matter how many times I say it, I can't point out how much you mean to me. You're so fun and sweet and just...cool. I think of you as a big sister (not older, just bigger...like taller...lol) and I hope we can be friends forever, and I'm not saying that to be all cliché...I really hope that. You have to come to my graduation, we have to go to college together, you have to be my bridesmaid in my wedding, you have to be my kids' 'auntie'...you get the point. Anyway, you've been a HUGE inspiration to me for this story and my entire life, and I can't thank you enough. You're a real treasure to me, you Love Monkey you.  
  
Jessica: WOW. My first reviewer...what an important person! I am so happy that you've stuck with me through this whole process. I really appreciate all of your reviews and all of your time. You're a very sweet person; keep up the great work!  
  
Deana: You are such an inspiration. I mean, at times when I've wanted to quit, you've kept me going. You're such a great help to me, and you have such talent at writing. You are a very dear friend to me and I'm very, very grateful that we got to meet.  
  
Lauren: You are such a great friend! I have so much fun with you! We have so much in common, and there are tons of times you've made me feel like maybe I'm not such a freak of nature after all. You're really just a very sweet and special person. I mean, you took the time to read through the entire story, and you reviewed EACH chapter...It makes me cry. *begins wailing with joy* You've inspired me and made me laugh through the toughest times, and I can't thank you enough.  
  
Jax: Ok. YOU, My Dear, Have GOT to be on of my very, VERY favorite reviewers. You've made me laugh and kept me going every time you review, and the emails you send me really brighten my day. I am so honored that you have taken the time to read my story and to actually review it as well. What would I do without you?  
  
Bachy A. : You have such talent. I can't believe how completely and utterly stunning your work is. It's like actually being there, in your characters' shoes, fighting mummies, racing death or simply making banana nut pancakes. You have a magnificent talent; don't squander it!  
  
Anck: I love your reviews because they're short and sweet. Just when I think I've gotten all the reviews I'm going to and I start getting discouraged, I see this one little line from you and I get completely overjoyed. Thank you so much!  
  
Malik: You are so great. Your reviews are just so cheerful and fun, and you are such an intelligent person. I love talking with you on IM. You have a great personality, and you are also a great friend.  
  
Catie: I got it right now? Teehee. You are so FUN! You really do just brighten me up. I mean you are just so sweet and...hmm...bubbly, I suppose...I guess I MUST use that word to describe, although it doesn't really explain what I mean...you're just great. You make me smile, and that can sometimes be a hard thing to do. I especially like the Hershey's chocolate bar simile...yum!  
  
sswimmygurl: Your enthusiasm for my story is just so great! You've made me blush *blushes*. It makes me smile every time I read your reviews. You're wonderful!  
  
Anrei: Hey! Even though you only sent one review, it was great! I am so happy to hear that you liked it! Thank you so much!  
  
Jinx: You're another one who can just make me smile so easily. It's just like this air you have around you...er...your writing, lol. I'm so glad that you've taken the time to read my story!  
  
Nefertiri: You have made me feel so special! You would never believe how big of a smile I got when you wrote this: "My God you're good!" I just started beaming. Thank you so much!  
  
punkcomedian: Hey! I'm so glad to hear that you like my story! You're awesome!  
  
Cari: Awww...you've made me blush. You're so very sweet! Thank you for reading! I'm so honored!  
  
mac9: Thanks for putting me on your faves list! That is just sooo cool!  
  
YanKeEs1FaN: You're last, but not least! I am so honored that you put me on your faves list! You're really great, you know that? I mean, I hardly even know you, but I can just tell from reading about you that you're great.  
  
Ok. I'm so, SO sorry if I've forgotten ANYONE. You all matter to me. You've all inspired me. You all ROCK! *ahem* Ok. That's enough. Finish this story!!!!  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Rick grinned widely at Imhotep as the well-tanned man fell to his knees in pain. "Not so hot-to-trot now, are ya big guy?"  
  
Imhotep looked up and glared at him, teeth clenched menacingly.  
  
Rick raised his eyebrows, "Oh. I'm scared. Really. I am."  
  
Jonathan and Izzy roared with laughter, and Ardeth clicked his tongue, "Rick...remember the wise saying: Arrogance leads to quick death."  
  
Rick looked over at Ardeth blankly, "I thought it was pride comes before a fall?"  
  
Ardeth shrugged, "That is your version of it, I suppose."  
  
Rick blinked, "Oh...alright."  
  
"Finish him off, Rick!" Jonathan hollered.  
  
"Sock it to 'em!" Izzy cried.  
  
Rick grinned; this was more like it.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Ardeth felt faint suddenly. He wasn't very surprised; he knew that the only reason he'd been strong enough to fight Lock-Na and help Rick was from adrenaline. Now that his adrenaline had worn down, he was feeling exhausted and dizzy. He fell to his knees, closing his eyes as a wave of unsteadiness overcame him. He knew that he'd lost a lot of blood; he needed to get help and fast. When he opened his eyes again, the room swam before him, his eyes dimming quickly, and he hastily snapped them shut again. "This is not good," he thought, holding his head.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Shanala felt the cool metal of the blade resting against her throat and the tight grip Anck-su-namun had on her; she wasn't going to get away this time. "Not that it matters," she thought sadly, and immediately felt ashamed; how could she blame Evelyn for her choice? Alex was her blood...her son...her darling baby boy...of course she would choose his safety over a past sister! Still, Anck-su-namun's words drilled deeply into her mind, repeating themselves: "No one wants you...no one..." Shanala shook her head and instantly regretted that movement, as the sharp blade against her skin caught on her flesh. She stifled a startled gasp and bit her lip, forcing herself not to cry. It wasn't bad at all; it didn't even hurt. It had only scared her. Faintly, Shanala heard Anck-su-namun's voice, and she forced herself to listen, though she knew that she would most likely not like the words.  
  
"...she has no point for life anymore, Nefertiri. I will kill her now, no matter what you do or say. However, since I am a significantly considerate person, I will give you the chance to leave, so that you won't have to watch."  
  
Dimly, Shanala wished that Evelyn wouldn't leave her alone with Anck-su- namun; maybe then she wouldn't have to be so scared. To her great relief, Evelyn glared and shook her head, "I will not leave her, and you will not kill her. Not again, Anck-su-namun. Never again will you kill her."  
  
Anck-su-namun snickered, "Very well, Nefertiri. You may watch her die. Just remember that I gave you the chance to turn away and forget this little...problem."  
  
She laughed then, and it wasn't just a normal laugh, either. It was one that proved just how crazy Anck-su-namun was. It seemed to darken the room and bring a wave of ice crashing down around them. Shanala shivered violently, feeling completely trapped, beginning to sense sheer panic overcoming her. She was breathing hard, fear creeping like fog into her mind, dimming any sense of peace. "What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?" If only she had the answer.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Jonathan and Izzy saw Ardeth collapse, and everything changed. One second they had been happily watching Rick kick butt, and the next they were standing still as statues, their faces frozen in identical masks of horror. Then, at the exact same time, they both yelped and raced towards their fallen comrade. "Ardeth! Ardeth, speak to me old Boy!" Jonathan cried, lifting Ardeth up by the front of his robes and slapping him smartly across the face.  
  
"That's not how you do it!" Izzy snapped, grabbing Ardeth from Jonathan, "Watch."  
  
Izzy cleared his throat, licked his kips, and then screamed, "ARDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEETH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jonathan jumped about a foot in the air, and Ardeth simply lay as unconscious as ever. Izzy shrugged, "Can't say I didn't try."  
  
"Maybe he's dead!" Jonathan whispered, eyes wide.  
  
Izzy looked around, worried "Maybe...I mean...that trick ALWAYS works!"  
  
The two me stared at each other for a second, and then both yelled, "NO!!!!!!!!!! ARDEEEETH!"  
  
Both collapsed in wailing heaps at Ardeth's side.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Rick was getting very irritated with his brother-in -law and that stupid half-arsed pilot. "Will you stop yellin?!?" he snapped, swinging at Imhotep, smiling with satisfaction when his fist connected with the creature's jaw. Imhotep stumbled backwards, fists clenched in front of his face, eyes fiery.  
  
Rick glanced at him, "Sorry. Did I hit you?"  
  
Imhotep spat something in Egyptian and Rick shrugged, "No habla Egyptian."  
  
***********************************************  
  
"Please! Please don't kill me!"  
  
Evelyn felt her heart shattering at Shanala's panicked sobs. She wanted, more than almost anything, to help the poor girl, but what could she do? If she tried to take Shanala away, she would be killed, and if she fought Anck- su-namun, the same thing would happen. Evy felt so trapped as she watched Shanala begging for her own life. Tears rolled freely down her cheeks as she watched her own mother fingering the blade she held in front of Shanala's face. Shanala was screaming, scrambling first forward to try to get out of Anck-su-namun's arms, and then backwards to stay away from the blade at her throat. "Pl...ease don't...ki...ll me...I'm...s-s- sorry...f...or...sp-spying...on...y...you..."  
  
Anck-su-namun scoffed slightly, setting the blade down on a stone 'shelf' nearby. Turning Shanala to face her, she clicked her tongue mock- sympathetically and tilted Shanala's chin up with her hand, "It's a bit late for apologies, Shanala."  
  
Shanala's eyes widened, "B...but I..."  
  
Anck-su-namun placed her fingers against her lips to silence Shanala. Evelyn could take no more, "Why don't you kill me? I've done far worse things to you than Shanala ever has!"  
  
Anck-su-namun glared up at her, "I'll deal with you later, Nefertiri."  
  
"And who's to say I'll stay here until that later comes?"  
  
Anck-su-namun scoffed, "You won't leave dear little Shanala to fend for herself, now will you?"  
  
Evelyn opened her mouth to reply, but then closed it again; she had her there.  
  
Anck-su-namun snickered, her point made.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Jonathan was trying hard to keep a stiff upper lip, trying hard to not burst into tears, but it was very difficult. He could hardly believe how much he'd been through in the last few days. Alex dead. Ardeth dead. Rick fighting Imhotep. Evy nowhere to be seen. IT was all too much to take in. "But then," he reasoned, "Maybe everything will turn out alright...?" Izzy, meanwhile, was not holding back at all. He wailed loudly, holding Ardeth's robes inn his hands. "Hey!" Rick shouted, "What happened? What's going on? Where's my cheering?"  
  
"It died with Ardeth," Jonathan replied numbly.  
  
Rick looked at him sharply, "What?"  
  
Then he was reeling through the air, swearing, clutching a hand to his face. Imhotep snickered, glad to have finally hit his foe.  
  
"Ardeth's...wha-? What?" Imhotep tackled him to the floor.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Rick was stunned. In all his life, he had never felt so completely devastated. So many people were dying. He was failing his own family. He was hurt. He was tired. Looking at Imhotep, he gathered together all his mixed emotions, clenched his fists, brought his hand above his head and brought it sharply down...  
  
**************************************************  
  
Shanala was biting back fresh tears as Anck-su-namun straightened her hair, singing insanely, "Three blue scarabs, see how they bite...they eat your skin all through and then they chew through your brain and dislodge your head..." Shanala swallowed hard, stepping back, turning her hand form Anck- su-namun's hand. Anck-su-namun turned her face back around, "Sit still, Shanala. You do want to look good when the gods see you, don't you?"  
  
"Not particularly," Shanala whispered, but Anck-su-namun ignored her. Shanala looked around then, desperate for any escape, any comfort for her current situation...she saw a glimmer to Evy's right, behind Anck-su-namun. Immediately, her heart leaped and her mind screeched, "The knife, the knife, she forgot the knife!"  
  
Catching Evy's eyes, Shanala desperately nodded towards the shelf nearby, praying that Evelyn would get her insane message... She did. Evelyn looked over, saw the knife, and a small smile lit upon her mouth. Nodding reassuringly at Shanala, she reached slowly for the blade's handle...  
  
*****************************************  
  
Jonathan grinned with delight as Rick's hand came down with a resounding crack on Imhotep's skull. "Good show!" he exclaimed clapping, "Great!"  
  
At Jonathan's persistent shouting, Ardeth stirred, his eyes slowly flitting open.  
  
Jonathan stared at him, and then gasped, "You're...ALIVE!"  
  
Ardeth noddd, "I...who...what happened...my head..."  
  
Jonathan lcicked his tongue, "Don't worry, Old Boy. We'll help you. Izzy, give me your sh8irt."  
  
Izzy looked at him warily, "Why?"  
  
"To stop the bleeding, you nimcapoop!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
Reluctantly, Izzy pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it to Jonathan, who gave a hurried thanks and then pressed it against Ardeth's side, "Here, Old Chum. This'll help."  
  
"Thank you," Ardeth groaned.  
  
"No trouble at all."  
  
"For you," Izzy muttered resentfully.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Evelyn's fingers clasped the cool metal of the knife's handle firmly, and she hurriedly turned towards Anck-su-namun, watching as she spoke to Shanala, "Now, Dear, I promise this won't hurt TOO badly" As she spoke, Anck-su-namun's hand crept behind her, towards the 'shelf' that she had rested the knife on. Acting quickly, not even allowing herself to think Evelyn plunged the sword deep into Anck-su-namun's hand. Anck-su-namun gasped and jerked her hand back, clutching it with her good hand and turning to glare at Evelyn. Evelyn held the blade before her, forcing her hands to stop shaking, "Let her go now."  
  
Anck-su-namun tightened her hold on Shanala's arms, and Shanala winced in pain and bit back a cry. Swallowing back fear, brandishing her weapon, Evy ordered, "Let her go NOW!"  
  
Anck-su-namun snickered, "You wouldn't kill me in front of Shanala."  
  
Evelyn swallowed, "Shanala, Dear, close your eyes."  
  
Shanala immediately complied, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to block her ears with 'happy thoughts'.  
  
Evelyn smiled slightly, "You were saying?"  
  
Anck-su-namun, though she looked slightly pale now, did not back down, "You know that I will still come back. One way or another, I WILL return and I will kill Shanala in the most dreadful way possible...while YOU watch!" Overcome with a mixture of rage and fear, Evelyn closed her eyes and furiously tore through the air with the blade. Anck-su-namun made no sound at all as the knife sank deeply into her side. Instead she simply exhaled sharply, clutching at her side as Evy jerked the sword out, and then falling to the ground, knees first, then backward, like Evelyn had done so many years before. Anck-su-namun lay in a heap, still alive, but barely, holding both hands over her chest, as if doing so would keep her alive. Glaring at Evelyn, she hissed, "Death...is...only...the...beginning..." Shanala choked out a sob and took a step back, pressing herself against the wall. After a minute, with no movements from Anck-su-namun Evelyn stepped forward and took Shanala's hand, "C...come on...Shanala...everything's...going to....to be fine..." Evelyn moved forward, attempting to leave this horrid place. However, Shanala didn't budge. Looking back, Evelyn saw that the girl was staring down at Anck-su-namun's body doubtfully, leaning back away from it. "She's dead," Evy whispered.  
  
Shanala looked up at her tearfully, "Don't you remember? Death...is only the beginning."  
  
******************************************  
  
Finally, Shanala stepped over Anck-su-namun and raced through the chambers with Evy, clutching her hand tightly as if to never let go. When they made it out of the room, a almost hysterical but very frightening scene met their eyes: Rick was being held above the ground by his throat (it seemed the battle had taken a sudden turn of events), Ardeth was lying on the floor with Izzy's shirt clutched to his side, Jonathan was asking Ardeth worried questions, and Izzy was running around shirtless. Evelyn and Shanala stood by the chamber door, mouths hanging open, eyes wide. Finally, Evelyn managed to croak out, "R...Rick!" Rick looked towards her with his face blue. A smile flitted across his pale lips and he choked, "Evy The...kn...knife...anything....hurry...up!" Evelyn looked around, slightly confused, and then realized what Rick meant. Mustering up all of her strength, she hurled the knife she still held in her hand and it landed and sank into Imhotep's shoulder. With a cry of pain and rage, Imhotep dropped Rick to the floor. Ardeth gave a strangled cheer, but immediately stopped when Imhotep turned, yanked the knife out of his side, and faced Evelyn, "Nefertiri." Shanala swallowed hard, holding Evy's hand, but standing her ground. Evelyn smirked, "Imhotep."  
  
Rick got painfully to his feet, massaging his sore throat, looking around spotting Shanala, and then grinning, "She's ok."  
  
Imhotep was also looking around, slightly confused when his eyes flitted across Shanala. "Are you looking for someone?" Evy asked softly, her hand tightening around Shanala's.  
  
Imhotep glanced up at her, his eyes filled with anxiety, "...Anck-su- namun...?"  
  
"Is dead," Evy replied, "She's dead and gone...forever."  
  
There was a sharp intake of breath as those words sunk in, and Imhotep's eyes pooled with tears, "Anck-su-namun..."  
  
There was a deep silence as Imhotep lowered his head and silently cried, tears trickling down his cheeks. Evy felt a slight twinge of guilt at seeing what she'd done, but then she remembered how he had killed her baby boy, and the guilt vanished...her baby boy...Evelyn blinked suddenly and jerked her head towards the corner, tense; Alex was still there, and she relaxed. However, her peace was short-lived, as several things suddenly occurred at that very moment. First, Shanala let out a sharp cry, tugged on Evelyn's arm, and pointed at the other side of the room, where Abitula was holding the Book of the Dead, and Alex's only hope for life, over the pit. Then, several of the remaining mummies dropped down from the ceiling with a great shriek, backing Evy and Shanala into a corner. Lastly, Imhotep's tears dried and his eyes became cold as he spotted Shanala, "Seher..."  
  
Shanala looked at him, her eyes wide, "N-no! I...I didn't..."  
  
She was cut off as one of the mummies lashed out and both she and Evelyn tumbled to the ground. Rick ran forward angrily, his fists and teeth clenched, but he was stopped by Ardeth Bay, who had scrambled to his feet when the mummies dropped down.  
  
"Let go," Rick spat, jerking his arm free of Ardeth's grasp and starting forward again.  
  
"My Friend, you must not-"  
  
There was a sudden, sharp lurch, and everyone standing fell to the ground. In that instant that everyone collapsed, the entire temple began to tremble. Rocks the size of Rick's head hailed down from above, and large cracks grew and stretched across the floor and walls, separating Rick, Ardeth, Jonathan, and Izzy from Evy, Shanala, Imhotep, and Abitula. The entire structure continued shaking, so that even when Shanala finally got to her feet, she had to lean against the wall to stay standing. She looked around, her eyes keen, looking for only one person...there he was. Abitula was lying on the ground, unconscious. The Book of the Dead lay at his feet, on the very edge of the abyss. Not even allowing herself to think, Shanala lurched forward, stumbling across the room to the book, swaying dizzily. Evy watched her go, saw what she was doing, and called out, "Shanala! No! It's too dangerous! Stay there!"  
  
At her words, everyone started, except Imhotep, "No! Stay, Shanala! Don't move!"  
  
"You'll be killed!"  
  
"I'll get it instead!"  
  
"Don't be foolish!"  
  
"You're crazy!"  
  
Shanala ignored them all, concentrating on staying balanced and dodging the boulders raining down. She was closing in on the book, and a slight smile crossed her lips, "I'm gonna make it...I can do this...I'll finally do something right..."  
  
*************************************************  
  
"What's going on?" Rick hollered, getting to his feet.  
  
Evelyn looked at him form across the rift, "The temple is collapsing! It's Set's way of punishing us for disturbing his slumber!"  
  
"PUNISHING? SLUMBER?"  
  
"There's not going to be any nasty monsters with ugly teeth and sharp claws coming out of the wall, are there?" Jonathan whined.  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
That was when Ardeth's eyes widened and he called, "Rick! Alex! He'll be-"  
  
Ardeth didn't have time to finish, as a gigantic chunk of the ceiling suddenly plummeted down, crashing into the floor and sending everyone to the ground again.  
  
"I'll get him!" Rick yelled above the explosions of rocks, getting to his feet again and racing unsteadily towards his son's form.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Shanala didn't want to get to her feet again. It was too much of a hassle. So instead she began crawling the rest of the way, praying that she wouldn't be smashed, hoping that she's get to the book...The ground lurched, and Shanala squeezed her eyes shut in panic, biting her lip. She was so close...but if she tried to get it, she could get killed from the rocks...Finally, she struggled to her feet, ran forward, bent down, reached out...she got it. "I got it!" she called happily, straightening and clutching the book to her chest.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Rick heard Shanala's exclamation, and he was given newfound hope; Alex would be fine. He dropped to his knees, still exhausted, and lifted his son into his arms. Wincing in pain and fighting fatigue, Rick straightened and turned, giving Shanala a huge grin, "Way to go, Kiddo."  
  
***********************************************  
  
Shanala saw Rick's smile and returned the gesture before making her way back to Evelyn, her arms wrapped around the book, her body tensed with concentration. Evelyn was getting to her feet, walking forward to meet Shanala and help her the rest of the way across...everyone had forgotten only one thing...  
  
*****************************************  
  
Rick laboriously carried his son across the room, swaying and lurching every few feet as boulders continued crashing down and the entire temple began to quake. "Evy! We have to get outta here! Let's go!" Ardeth, Jonathan, and Izzy were all crowding around Shanala, helping her keep her balance, waking her over to where Evelyn stood. Then, Jonathan raced over and assisted Rick as he carried his son's heavy body towards the tomb's entrance. Everyone gathered together, hurrying across the room towards the doorway, their spirits renewed, and their exhaustion postponed. No one noticed Imhotep stand and drift, unnoticeable, into another room beyond, melting into the shadows as Abitula trailed along.  
  
*******************************************  
  
The sun was just beginning to set when the O'Connells finally made it out of the temple and to a safe area. Now they all allowed themselves to collapse, landing on the long grass, leaning against the rough brak of trees, fanning themselves with their hands. Rick, Evelyn and Shanala all grouped together, gasping for breath, the Book of the Dead resting in front of them and Alex lying sprawled next to it. Ardeth, Jonathan and Izzy were on the opposite side, leaning their heads back, lavishing the shade and rest. After a while, however Rick became his normal cut-to-the-chase self and got to his knees, sliding the Book of the Dead over to him. Looking up at Evy, feeling sheepish, he mumbled, "Uh...I can't read Egyptian all that well...I swear, I'll pay better attention from now on whenever you...uh...talk about...uh...Egypt and all...I'll learn...just..."  
  
Evy nodded, taking the book, "Alright..."  
  
Everything was suddenly still as Evelyn let the book fall open in her lap. The very oasis itself had stopped living. Complete silence pressed in on them like a blanket as Evy anxiously cleared her throat, her heart swelling with hope as she glanced once more at her baby boy. Hair disheveled, expensive shirt torn, shoes scuffed, cheeks smudge...he looked as he had always appeared. Evwlyn swallowed back tears and whispered, "Torus huje losi wrend qlaño djora tieu Yatiwe Yatiwe Yatiwe Yatiwe!"  
  
The very air froze. Evelyn could feel it cutting her lungs like shards of glass as she breathed in. Shanlaa squeezed her hand tightly. Rick wrapped an arm around her shoulder. The book fell, forgotten, fomr her hands. All eyes were on Alex. Seconds passed. At first, nothing happened. Then, slowly, Alex's cheeks became more colored. His lipos went fomr blue, to white, to pink. His eyes began to flutter slightly, and he stirred. Finally, his eyes flew open and he sat up with a sharp gasp, looking around wide-eyed and confused. No one moved. Alex simply glanced around, looking a little scared, but slowly beginning to realize what had happened. Shanala was the first to move. With a suddenness that was both sudden and inspiring, she threw her arms around Alex's neck and hugged him, beaming joyously. Evelyn and Rick instantly followed suite, and Jonathan wasn't far behind. The entire family sat huddled together, crying and laughing, somehow managing to feel all of the emotions imaginable and some that could never and would never be explained. Eventually, after rows of suffocating hugs and kisses, everyone stood back and let Alex breathe fresh air, which to him was more wonderful than he could explain. No one said a word as they gathered their things and headed through the jungle, Evelyn and Rick O'Connell leading the way, of course holding hands and of course sneaking in occasional kisses; Alex and Shanala trailing close behind with arms slung across each other's shoulders; Jonathan a short distance behind them looking disgusted at Rick and Evy's cheek; Ardeth Bay limping slightly behind, filled with a kind of tired happiness that seemed to keep him from collapsing; Izzy bringing up rear, feeling slightly left-out, but still as cheerful as the others...for the time being, at least.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Meanwhile, back in Sewt's temple, Imhotep kneeled on the ground, Anck-su- nmaun's head in his lap, tears poiuring afresh fomr his eyes as Abitula bowed his head respectfully, "They have the book, my lord," he stated softly.  
  
Imhotep held Anck-su-nmaun's head to his chesat, closing his eyes against the river of tears, "Tieu."  
  
"Perhaps we should follow...?"  
  
Imhotep thought for a moment, staring off at a distant wall, a deep sadness like he'd hoped to nbever feel again blossoming in his soul. Finally, he shook his head, "Nai."  
  
"No? But, my lord...do you not wish to resurrect...?"  
  
Imhotep looked up at him coldly, "Do not question me, Abitula. I am certain of my decision. When the time is right, we will find the O'Connells..." Imhotep's fists clenched together tightly and his eyes burned with hate, "...and we will kill them."  
  
********************************************  
  
The End  
  
That's the end. Didja like it? Too sudden? I'm kinda worried about this ending...I'm sorry if it sux...anyway, if you liked it, tell me...heck, if you hated it tell me...no flames, though. Be NICE or I'll be forced to hunt you down and eat your favorite candy bars stashed in your rooms!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok. That's enough. Bt seriously: No FLAMES. And now, I am leaving. Forever? Who knows. Maybe I will make a sequel.......just tell me Whatcha think, ok? Goodbye, My Dear Friends! Kisses and all that *makes extremely irritating smooching sound* Tata!  
  
As Always, marybug6otnile 


End file.
